SAPPHIRE EYE BOY
by May Han Ming
Summary: Namanya adalah xi luhan, Remaja berusia 17 tahun, berkulit putih dengan wajah oriental. Sekilas, dia terlihat hanyalah siswa biasa dengan penampilan sederhana. Namun, jika kau melihatnya, menoleh padamu dengan sepasang mata sapphire itu, maka sadarilah bahwa sesuatu yang tak kau tau sedang mengawasimu./its hunhan/
1. Chapter 1

SAPPHIRE EYED BOY

.

.

.

.

Cast : XI LUHAN, OH SEHUN and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : romance, supernatural, semi horror and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : boy x boy ,typo, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal

.

.

.

.

SUMMARY

Namanya adalah xi luhan, menduduki tahun kedua di masa sma-nya,Remaja berusia 17 tahun dengan tinggi 1,78, rembut warna dark brown model berponi dan berkacamata, kulit putih dengan wajah oriental. Sekilas, dia terlihat hanyalah siswa biasa dengan penampilan sederhana. Namun, jika kau melihatnya, menoleh padamu dengan sepasang mata sapphire itu, maka sadarilah bahwa sesuatu yang tak kau tau sedang mengawasimu.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Hari senin adalah hari yang selalu menjadi sasaran keluhan orang-orang, hari senin adalah hari beraktifitas, awal hari penuh kesibukan yang kata orang menyebalkan. Bagi para pelajar, hari senin adalah awal penjara hingga akhir minggu, hanya dengan melihat pagar tinggi yang menjadi temeng bagi gedung raksasa warna coklat di dalam sana, mereka sudah bisa merasakan sakit perut dan mulas dan mual. Berlebihan memang, namun seperti itulah yang mereka rasakan, pengecualian bagi para kutu buku yang menganggap sekolah adalah surga di mana mereka bisa membaca sepuasnya tanpa menghawatirkan biaya.

Sehun bukanlah pengecualian, dia menganggap bahwa hari senin itu sedikit menyebalkan meskipun dia termasuk dalam kategori kutu buku—tapi dia menolak di katakan seperti itu—yang tampan. Dia adalah siswa dengan nilai akademik tertinggi, namun bukan berarti dia berpenampilan layaknya kutu buku yang berkaca mata tebal dan berpakaian rombeng. Dia menyukai buku namun tak memujanya, dia hanya membaca seperlunya dan kemudian otaknya akan menyimpannya dalam folder bernama ingatan.

Karena itulah dia menolak di sebut kutu buku dan menyebut dirinya si jenius yang tampan.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia menjejakkan kaki ke sekolah setelah cuti karena cidera akibat kecelakaan, dia dan supirnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan melukai kakinya hingga dia tak mampu berjalan selama beberapa minggu.

Itu adalah pengalaman yang mengerikan yang ingin sehun kubur sedalam-dalamnya.

"sudah sampai tuan"

Sehun meluruskan pandangan dan menemukan supir barunya menatap padanya melalui kaca, supir lamanya? Entahlah, sehun tak melihatnya lagi setelah kejadian itu, mungkin di pecat orang tuanya atau mengundurkan diri karena kelalaiannya berkendara.

Mengabaikan itu, dia merapikan blazer biru tuanya dan melangkah meninggalkan mobil, siswa-siswi dengan seragam yang sama segera menjadikannya pusat perhatian setelahnya.

Dia bukannya sombong, tapi dia memang populer dengan kejeniusannya dan wajah tanpannya dan hartanya. Dia adalah tuan muda oh pewaris kerajaan otomotif terbesar di negaranya dengan wajah tampan dan otak encer. Memangnya siapa yang tak ingin mengidolakan dirinya—Oke, itu mulai terdengar menyombong.

Dia berjalan santai dengan memasang headphone di kepala, menghalau teriakan-teriakan melengking gadis-gadis. tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa mereka mengeluarkan suara sebising itu tanpa merusak pita suaranya, sedangkan sehun yang mendengar merasakan sakit di telinga.

"well, akhirnya tuan pembuat keributan di pagi hari sudah kembali" sehun berjengit sebal ketika headphone penghasil melody di telinganya di tarik paksa dan kini berakhir di perpotongan leher kai. Pria itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat dan seringaian seolah dia tak baru saja berbuat sesuatu yang menyebalkan dan dengan santai berjalan di sisinya sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"dua minggu ketenangan tanpa suara berisik wanita akhirnya berakhir hari ini" chanyeol muncul dari sisi yang satunya, mengutak atik ponsel setelah mengedip jail padanya. "baekkie di mana yaa" gumamnya.

"apa kalian baru saja berkata tak senang karena aku sembuh?" sehun mendengus sebal. Punya teman seperti mereka benar-benar suatu kesialan, ketika dia di rumah sakit, tersiksa dengan kaki di gantung, mereka hanya datang menertawainya, menghabiskan makanan kemudian pulang, dan selalu seperti itu setiap hari. Sehun bahkan tak tau apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya menjenguknya kala itu, apakah memang karena cemas atau hanya sekedar ingin numpang mengisi perut.

"kami hanya tak senang dengan alarm—teriakan—yang kau ciptakan setiap hari, aku bisa cepat tuli" baekhyun menaikkan kaca matanya yang melorot,dia menatap sengit pada wajah masing-masing pria di sana sambil memeluk buku tebal di tangan kemudian berjalan cepat melewati mereka.

"baekkie, tunggu aku" chanyeol berteriak nyaring kemudian menyusul dengan langkah seribu.

"serius, dia masih mengejar pria kutu buku yang kaku itu?" sehun menoleh pada kai yang tengah asyik mengutak atik headphonenya, entah sedang mencari lagu jenis apa. "hentikan itu, kau bisa merusaknya dan aku baru saja membelinya kemarin" dia merebutnya cepat.

Kai mencibir mengatainya pelit "dia masih mengejarnya karena pria itu masih jual mahal dan tak mau menerimanya. Lagipula dia cukup imut menurutku untuk ukuran seorang kutu buku" kai melirik jail "setidaknya kalau mereka jadian, kau akan punya teman kutu buku di kelompok kita"

" . " sehun berdesis dan kai tertawa keras.

Plaakk. Kai menjerit keras-keras ketika benda keras yang tebal—kamus—menimpuk kepalanya dari belakang, dia menoleh dengan mata melotot berniat menyeburkan amarah pada pelakunya, namun dia urungkan ketika menemukan siapa pelakunya.

"kenapa? Kau ingin marah?" krystal jung berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan marah. Seragam minimnya tak berhasil menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya yang mungkin sengaja dia pamerkan, di belakangnya dua gadis lain berdiri dengan ekspresi sama.

"oh selamat pagi sayang—apa? Marah? Tentu saja tidak" dia mengerling nakal "bagiku pukulanmu sangat nikmat"

Sehun mengeryit jijik.

"bagus sekali, karena hari ini aku berniat memberimu pukulan lebih." krystal segera meraih kuping kai dan menyeretnya menjauh setelah sempat mengerling pada sehun beberapa menit, gadis yang lain persis melakukan hal yang sama. "aku perlu penjelasan tentang dua gadis yang mengaku sebagai teman kencanmu" samar-samar sehun mendengar teriakan gadis itu.

Kai mengaduh menatap meminta pertolongan pada sehun, namun sehun berpura-pura tak melihat dan mengutak atik headphonenya kemudian memberikan tatapan bersalah yang di buat-buat ketika kai terseret lebih jauh.

Dia menghela nafas.

"sial sekali harus melihat adegan tak senonoh di pagi hari" gumamnya, namun senyumnya tersungging tipis.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan incaran kutu bukunya dan kai sedang menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan pacar dan selingkuhannya dan dia sendirian di sini, tenang dan damai.

Tidak ada hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini meskipun hari senin...

"punyalah kekasih dan kau takkan mengatakan hal seperti tadi tidak senonoh"

Baiklah, dia menarik kata-katanya barusan.

Dia lupa dengan keberadaan satu panda liar ini.

Sehun mengerang protes ketika tao merangkulnya dan mulai mengacak rambutnya. Dia benar-benar benci menjadi yang paling muda, karena itu membuatnya menjadi target jenaka semua teman-temannya.

"sensitif sekali" yang lebih tua merengut "kau marah ya karena aku tak pernah datang menjengukmu" tao merangkulnya lagi setelah sehun menepisya berkali-kali "maaf, aku benar-benar sibuk karena kompetisi bela diri"

"siapa yang peduli, setidaknya kau tak datang dan menambah sakit kepalaku" sehun menyerah, dia hanya membiarkan lengan pria yang lebih tua bertengger di pundaknya.

"jahat sekali, aku ini hyung mu, setidaknya berkatalah lebih sopan"

"jika kalian berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" sahutnya

"tapi kau memang adik kecil kami" tao menatap innocent dengan mata pandanya, sama sekali tak sadar telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat kepala sehun berasap.

Sehun menepis tangannya lebih kasar "jangan menyentuhku" desisnya kemudian melangkah cepat meninggalkan tao.

"hey, kenapa kau jadi sangat marah" tao berseru dan segera menyusul, namun sehun melangkah semakin cepat hingga hampir berlari. Tao mengerang frustasi, jika saja tak ada peraturan yang melarang siswa untuk berlari di koredor, dia pasti sudah menyusul sehun lebih cepat sekarang.

Sehun benci mengakuinya bahwa sekarang dia seperti anak kecil yang merajuk, namun juga tak bisa menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sungguh tak suka di perlakukan seperti anak kecil, cukup hanya di rumah dia mendapatkan itu dan dia tak ingin di sekolah juga, tapi tao dan kai dan chanyeol seolah menjadikan hal itu lelucon.

"sehun, aku minta maaf oke" tao berseru keras hingga suaranya terpantul di dinding koridor, tanpa melihatpun, sehun yakin mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tapi siapa yang peduli, tohhh tanpa adegan seperti ini pun dia tetap saja menjadi selebriti sekolah.

Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat tao masih bejalan cepat berusaha mengimbanginya. Dia tak habis fikir, tao itu adalah ketua klub bela diri wushu namun mengejarnya saja tidak bi—

Bruuukkk

Sehun merasakan benda padat menabraknya dari depan, dia mundur dua langkah dan sigap menyeimbangkan diri agar tak terjerembab jatuh.

Dia meringis pada nyeri di dadanya, dia baru saja menabrak seseorang yang kini duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya, sepertinya kepala orang itulah yang menyundulnya.

Suasana seketika hening.

Sehun mengeryit menatap sekeliling, bingung mengapa semua orang jadi diam dan mematung, bahkan tao juga seperti itu, menatapnya dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga.

dia kembali menatap kedepan ketika suara ringisan pelan terdengar. Pria itu—seseorang yang ia tabrak—terus menunduk hingga sehun tak bisa melihat wajahnya dan dia sedang memegangi kacamatanya yang pecah.

PECAH?

"a-ahh, maafkan aku" sehun sigap merebut kacamata itu dari pemiliknya kemudian menatapnya dengan ringisan ketika benda itu benar-benar pecah tak tertolong "aku akan menggantinya" pria itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, masih menunduk "secepatnya"

Aneh sekali, pria itu terus saja menunduk seolah sesuatu yang ada di lantai sangat menarik, hanya helai coklat gelapnya yang berbentuk mangkok saja yang bisa sehun lihat.

"tidak masalah, aku tidak begitu memerlukannya" jawabnya singkat.

Dan sehun merasa dia baru saja mendengar suara paling merdu yang pernah dia dengar, seolah lonceng gereja sedang bergemerincing di suatu tempat dan sebuah lagu yang memuja mengiringinya. Sehun bahkan membayangkan lima ekor merpati terbang mengelilingi tubuh pria di hadapannya lengkap dengan cahaya dewa.

Dia tersadar ketika pria itu bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil meremas tangannya yang bertaut.

"t-tapi tetap saja—

"d-dia sudah mengatakan tak masalah bukan" tao tiba-tiba sudah berada di sisinya dengan wajah pucat pasi seolah dia baru saja di peluk hantu yang sangat dia takuti, pria itu meraih pergelangan tangan sehun dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan pria yang satunya dengan sangat hati-hati "k-karena itu, kembalikan saja barang miliknya" tao memejamkan mata erat ketika melakukan itu.

Sehun tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena bingung.

Dingin,dia menemukan temperatur tubuh pria yang dia tabrak itu sangat dingin ketika secara tak sengaja sehun bersentuhan dengannya ketika kacamata dia ambil dari tangannya, seolah pria itu baru saja berendam dalam air es.

Dan sehun masih tak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika pria itu menunduk sekilas kemudian pergi dengan sedikit pincang.

"dia terluka" sehun berbisik, berniat menyusul ketika tao menahannya.

"ingat dia, ingat postur tubuh dan auranya" Tao menatapnya denga serius "jangan pernah berhubungan dengannya, berbicara dengannya atau bahkan menatapnya"

"ada apa denganmu, kau memperlakukannya seperti hantu saja"

"DIA MEMANG HANTU" tao menjerit tertahan.

Haahh.

"jangan tanya apapun sekarang" pria lebih tua meremas lengan sehun erat "chanyeol dan kai akan bercerita padamu nanti, masuk saja sekarang dan ingat kata-kataku tadi"

Sehun tak sempat merespon apapun ketika tao menyeretnya sekuat tenaga dan mendorongnya masuk kelas dengan kasar, membanting pintu tepat di depan hidungnya setelah membuatnya berjanji untuk tak keluar kelas sebelum mereka datang menjemput.

Sehun menghela nafas berat.

Tiga orang sahabatnya berhasil membuat moodnya buruk di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah setelah dua minggu.

Chanyeol dengan segala baekki sini dan baekki sana-nya.

Kai yang playboy dan pacar-pacarnya.

Dan tao...

Hantu?

Sehun tau, hantu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tao takuti dalam hidupnya, dia sudah melihat hyung-nya itu menghajar habis satu geng motor dan puluhan berandalan tanpa takut, namun sampai saat ini dia masih tak menemukan alasan mengapa orang setangguh tao bisa takut pada hal mistis yang tak masuk akal seperti hantu.

Dan sekarang pria itu mengatakan bahwa pria bersuara indah yang tadi sehun tabrak adalah hantu padahal sangat jelas seisi sekolah bisa melihatnya dan sehun baru saja menyentuhnya—meskipun terasa sangat dingin—sekilas.

Demi tuhan, itu sangat tak masuk akal.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah xi luhan, murid pindahan dari beijing dua minggu lalu. Hari pertama dia masuk sekolah, semuanya berjalan lancar dan biasa saja. Semua siswa berusaha berkenalan dengannya dan menyapanya, namun anehnya anak itu tak merespon dengan baik, dia hanya menjawab seadanya dan sesingkat mungkin, terlebih dia terus saja menunduk dan tak memperlihatkan parasnya. Dia terus menyendiri dan menolak untuk bergabung dalam rombongan.

Mungkin saja dia tipe pemalu. Itulah hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran murid lainnya.

Di hari kelima, kondisnya masih sama. Murid pindahan itu masih terus mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan terus menghilang entah dimana pada waktu istirahat.

kemudian orang-orang mulai mengabaikannya dan mengatainya aneh dan autis.

Lalu kemudian suatu hari, secara mengejutkan dia menghampiri seseorang di taman sekolah, seorang siswi tingkat akhir yang cukup populer, namanya yoona. Tentu saja tindakannya itu menghebohkan, orang-orang mulai berfikir bahwa adegan itu adalah pernyataan cinta dan segera berkerumun dan ingin tahu.

"sebaiknya kau mengunjungi makam mantanmu dan meminta maaf secepatnya, dia terlihat sangat marah dan berniat mencelakaimu" kata itulah yang luhan keluarkan waktu itu.

Tao menutup telinganya rapat sembari menatap mangkok kosongnya horor, tidak berani menatap kemana-mana.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan dongeng singkatnya dengan helaan nafas "seperti itulah awalnya mengapa orang-orang mulai menjauhinya"

"dan kalian percaya itu" sehun menatap teman-temannya malas "mungkin saja dia menggunakan metode seperti itu untuk mendekati gadis yang di sukainya"

"tidak mungkin" tao menggebrak meja. kai mengumpat karena terkejut dan menumpahkan colanya "beberapa hari kemudian gadis itu di temukan jatuh dari tangga tak terpakai di lantai 3"

"itu jelas kecelakaan"

"aku juga akan berfikir seperti itu jika saja sebelumnya gadis itu tak berlari sepanjang koridor seolah seseorang sedang mengejarnya dan kemudian jatuh dari tangga" chanyeol menyesap es tehnya hingga tandas "lagi pula beberapa hari sebelum kejadian, yoona terlihat terus ketakutan dan merancau mengatakan bahwa pria itu terus mengikutinya"

Sehun terdiam, jujur saja dia mulai merinding sekarang.

"dan itu bukan kejadian terakhir" baekhyun menyibak lembaran bukunya ke halaman berikutnya "park seongsangnin masih di rumah sakit sekarang"

tao dan chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan.

"dia mengatakan bahwa park seongsangnim harus mengembalikan dompet yang di pungutnya dari korban tabrakan ke keluarganya, jika tidak si pemilik akan marah" baekhyun melirik sehun lewat ekor matanya "kemarin mobil park seongsangnim menabrak pohon setelah beberapa hari dia tak masuk mengajar"

"dan kau tau apa yang lebih mengerikan" tao memajukan tubuh ke seberang meja, mendekatkan wajahnya pada sehun dan berbisik "hari itu park seongsangnim menghukumnya berjemur di lapangan di tengah hari. Waktu itu sangat panas hingga kai berkeliaran di sekolah tanpa atasan, tapi anak itu, berada di sana tanpa sinar matahari yang menyentuhnya, seolah dia punya awan pribadi yang bertengger di atas kepalanya"

"kau yakin itu bukan imajinasimu?" sehun refleks berkata dan gelak tawa segera mendominasi meja mereka, Chanyeol adalah yang paling keras, pria itu tertawa terpingkal hingga perutnya terasa melilit. Tao mendengus sebal dan menangkupkan wajah ke meja, dia memutuskan untuk tak berbicara lagi.

"nahh kalian selalu membahas hal yang mengerikan tentangnya hingga lupa denga poin lainnya" perhatian kini milik kai, pria itu sejak tadi tak mengeluarkan satu katapun, hingga sehun berharap bahwa dia memiliki teman yang masih berfikir logis "sehun, apa kau sudah melihat wajahnya?" sehun menggeleng "sayang sekali, padahal dia punya wajah yang cute melebihi wanita" baiklah, seharusnya sehun tau, ketertarikan seorang playboy seperti kai itu hanyalah tentang penampilan.

"kau masih berani mengatakan itu setelah kepalamu hampir saja pecah" baekhyun berucap bosan.

Kai menggaruk tengkuk dengan senyuman bersalah "itu karena aku refleks saja"

Sehun menatap teman-temannya bingung.

"si kkamjong itu mencium pipi luhan di pembicaraan pertama mereka dan sebuah meja terbang ke arah kepalanya" itu pernyataan dari chanyeol.

"ahhh begitu" sehun mengangguk mengerti sambil melempar tatapan hina pada kai "jika aku setannya, aku pasti akan melemparkan pisau padanya"

Tao memekik girang, dia lupa bahwa dia tak mau bicara lagi "jadi apa kau sudah percaya?" sehun menatap hyung pandanya lama sebelum menggelang.

"semua perkataan kalian memiliki potensi 'sebuah kebetulan' dan imajinasi berlebihan" untuk dua kata terakhir, sehun menatap pada tao dalam-dalam.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menghela nafas bersamaan.

Kai mengangkat bahu tak perduli, lagi pula sejak awal dia sudah yakin bahwa sehun takkan semudah itu percaya. Orang jenius sepertinya perlu bukti nyata untuk percaya pada suatu hal di luar nalar, dia perlu mengalaminya sendiri untuk bisa percaya.

Yahh. Bukan berarti dia ingin sehun tertimpa hal buruk sih.

Suasana kantin tiba-tiba hening, suara percakapan dan suara dentingan sendok juga tak terdengar, seolah tak seorangpun ada di sana.

Sehun menatap sekeliling dengan bingung.

Tao bergetar hebat sambil meremas ujung seragam sekolahnya yang mulai kusut. hanya dua hal yang bisa membuat murid-murid diam seribu bahasa tanpa ada suara bisikan apapun, yang pertama adalah guru park sedang marah dan kedua, murid pindahan itu ada di sekitar mereka.

Dan guru park masih di rumah sakit, dia tak mungkin datang ke sekolah dengan kepala terlilit perban dan marah-marah.

Jadi dia tak perlu menoleh untuk mencari tau apa penyebab keheningan yang terjadi.

"woaah, apa yang dia lakukan di sini" kai menyenggol lengan sehun, matanya berbinar menatap pada pria yang berdiri di pintu masuk kantin "perhatikan baik-baik, kita hanya bisa melihat wajahnya jika dia menemukan target dan berbicara padanya"

Luhan sedang berjalan di antara meja-meja yang penghuninya menunduk massal. Dia terlihat mencari sesuatu dan celingukan mencarinya, mungkin sebuh koin atau semacamnya, hingga tak lama kemudia pencariannya berakhir dan tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik, pada satu meja berisi lima orang yang berada di pojok.

Di temukan.

Sehun tercekat. kai benar, dia itu memiliki paras yang indah, wajahnya oriental dan berkulit putih mulus seperti bayi, bulu mata lentik, hidung mungil yang bengir, bibir penuh yang berwarna sakura dan sepasang mata sapphire yang mempesona.

Mata saphire itu langka untuk orang asia dan akan di cap aneh, namun sehun mengabaikannya karena dia sedang terpesona hingga sayang untuk berkedip.

Semakin lama sehun melihat, dia seolah bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, kedipan matanya, desahan nafasnya dan gerak bibirnya.

ahh tidak, sepertinya pria itu memang melangkah mendekat pada mereka.

Itu benar, luhan memang melangkah dan menatap pada meja mereka.

Tao sudah mercucuran air mata dan sesegukan, baekhyun berusaha berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya namun dia juga menelan ludah cemas, chanyeol menyandarkan kepala ke meja dan berpura-pura tidur, sedang kai dan sehun menatap pada hal yang sama tanpa kedipan.

Tap. Di langkah terakhir, luhan mencapai meja mereka dan menatap pada salah satu pria yang mendongak menatapnya, saphirenya berkilau dan jernih terpantul cahaya, seolah kau mampu bercermin di sana.

"oh sehun" sekali lagi sehun mendengar suara itu, terlebih menyebut namanya. Terdengar lebih indah, tanpas sadar sehun terseyum tipis dan mengatakan 'ya itu aku'.

Luhan melirik pada bangku tanpa penghuni di sisi kana pria yang dia sebut namanya "seseorang di sebelah kananmu terus memperhatikanmu sejak tadi, kurasa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ungkapnya

Sehun baru tersadar dan Tao pingsan setelahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

maafkan saya yang mengupload ff baru di saat ff yang satunya masih jauh dari kata selesai. ff ini untuk para hunhan shipper yang kurang puas dengan pair ff ku yang sebelumnya, meskipun mengerjakan dua ff sekaligus, saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan keduanya.

terima kasih... hope your review,,, karena setiap kata dari kalian adalah semangat buat saya.


	2. Chapter 2

SAPPHIRE EYED BOY

.

.

.

.

MAIN CAST :

XI LUHAN : 17 tahun, kelas 11-C

OH SEHUN : 16 tahun, kelas 11-A

KIM KAI : 17 tahun, kelas 11-C

HUANG ZITAO : 17 tahun, kelas 11-B

PARK CHANYEOL : 17 tahun, kelas 11-A

BYUN BAEKHYUN : 17 tahun, kelas 11-B

SUHO & LAY : 23 tahun

.

.

.

.

.

Genre : romance, supernatural, mistery, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : boy x boy ,typo bertebaran, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Berita menyebar dengan cepat, seluruh sekolah berdengung menyampaikan topik yang hampir sama 'si anak baru berbicara pada sehun' atau 'sehun adalah korban selanjutnya' dan atau 'sehun dalam bahaya'. Semuanya tentang sehun dan luhan.

Tao menjadi paranoid dan tak membiarkan sehun kemanapun sendirian, hingga chanyeol harus menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk menjaga sehun sepenjang hari dan tak bisa menemui baekhyun sebanyak yang dia inginkan, bagaimanapun tak pernah ada yang bisa menang argumen dengan si panda tanpa lebaman dan chanyeol benci lebaman karena itu bisa merusak penampilannya di depan pria yang di sukainya.

Disisi lain kai terus menatap sehun dengan sengit setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, dia terus bergumam 'kenapa harus kamu' di depan wajahnya kemudian melangkah pergi dengan aura abu-abu gelap.

Dan semua hal itu membuat kepala sehun seperti ingin pecah, setiap hari tao dan chanyeol akan merecokinya untuk tak melakukan hal-hal berbahaya, dan tak boleh melakukan ini itu. sehun bahkan tak bisa turun tangga dengan benar tanpa tao yang terus berbisik hati-hati sambil menggenggam lengannya erat.

DEMI TUHAN, dia bukan orang sakit atau orang tua dan semacamnya yang bahkan duduk di samping jendela juga tak boleh.

"hentikan itu" sehun berbalik dan menatap dua temannya yang sedang berjalan berdampingan di belakangnya layaknya bodyguard "aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi, kalian tak pelu ikut"

"tidak" tao berkacak pinggang "di dalam sana bisa saja ada sabun menggelinding dan menjatuhkanmu atau kau tersandung kain pel atau yang lebih parah kau terkunci di dalam dan tak bisa keluar" chanyeol menghela nafas bosan namun dia mengangguk "itu sangat berbahaya" katanya dengan nada yang tak sesuai.

"dari mana pemikiran itu datang" sehun berdecak frustasi "tak ada sabun mandi yang bergelinding sendiri dan tidak ada kain pel di kamar mandi dan tak ada yang pernah berani mengerjaiku dan mengurungku dalam kamar mandi." Dia meninggikan suara di kalimat terakhir "jadi tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri karena aku juga butuh privasi"

"tapi sehun, orang itu—astaga aku merinding hanya dengan membicarakannya" tao mengusap tengkuknya berkali-kali. Dia menatap sekeliling untuk memastikan tak ada hal aneh di sekitar mereka. namun, ketika pandangannya mencapai sudut koridor, dia tau yang membuatnya merinding adalah hal itu, dan segera dia berlari meminta perlindungan di balik tubuh sehun.

Itu dia penyebab mimpi buruknya.

Sehun menatap tajam pada pria yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kepala menunduk, seperti biasa, menganggap lantai berdebu lebih menarik untuk di pandang, berjalan dengan santai seolah tak pernah merusak hidup orang lain.

Tao sudah berganti ke balik tubuh chanyeol dan terus memanggil nama sehun, namun lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menghilang dari adegan ini, bukan karena dia takut pada pria di hadapan sehun, dia hanya takut sedikit, bukan pada hantunya, tapi pada kecelakaan yang terjadi pada orang yang pria itu ajak bicara. Jujur saja, dia sedikit khawatir pada sehun.

Namun masalah ini menjadi sedikit berlebihan karena sikap tao, dia hanya tak ingin membopong orang pinsan lagi ke UKS, karena itu menjadi memalukan dengan postur tubuh tao yang lumayan besar.

Ketika luhan tepat berada di hadapannya dan mendongak memperlihatkan mata saphire bulatnya, sehun menelan ludah kasar dan memperingatkan diri sendiri untuk tak terpesona seperti yang pertama kali dan berakhir memalukan karena tak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengeluarkan senyuman bodoh dan baru sadar ketika tao di bopong ke ruang kesehatan. Luhan memang cute dan tampan di saat bersamaan, tapi dia aneh dan menyebalkan dan sehun harap dia tak menyukainya, maksudnya sehun tak suka.

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali ketika sehun tak juga bicara.

Cute sekali.

"b-berhenti menggodaku" luhan mengeryit bingung "m-maksudku, berhenti mengacaukan kehidupanku dengan halusinasi bodohmu"

"halusinasi?"

Sehun mengangguk "tentang hantu dan semacamnya yang mengikutiku, kebohongan semacam itu tak mempan untukku, jadi hentikan saja"

"aku tidak bohong" luhan menatap pada ruang kosong di sisi kanan sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis "dia memang selalu mengikutimu dan aku kasihan padanya"

"aku tidak peduli, persetan dengan hantu dan semacamnya" sehun setengah membentak "aku ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kau bohong tentang perkataanmu kemarin"

"tidak bisa, karena aku tidak bohong"

"baiklah, anggaplah bahwa arwah, hantu atau apapun yang bergentayangan di sekitarku itu memang ada" sehun kehabisan akal dan berusaha menahan diri agar tak mengacak rambutnya yang sudah dia sisir rapi "luhan-ssi, kita adalah orang asing, jadi kau tak perlu perduli jika sesuatu yang mengikutiku itu akan mencelakaiku, mari kita menjalani hidup masing-masing dan kembalikan kehidupan normalku"

"aku memberitahumu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu" luhan menghela nafas "aku hanya kasihan padanya karenanya aku memberitahumu, lagi pula dia takkan mencelakaimu atau semacamnya karena dia tak menunjukkan energi seperti itu"

Sehun mengeryit tak mengerti.

"sehun-ssi, kau baru saja kecelakaan beberapa minggu lalu, dan dia adalah korban yang ada bersamamu waktu itu"

"apa maksudmu" sehun terbelalak, dia tak perlu lebih lama berfikir untuk menemukan satu nama "supir kim?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"jangan bercanda, supir kim masih hidup" sehun setengah tertawa.

"kau yakin?"

Sehun terdiam, setelah dia pikir-pikir, sehun memang belum pernah melihatnya lagi setelah kecelakaan. "ibuku mengatakan dia baik-baik saja" jawabnya tak yakin.

"sudahkah kau bertemu dengannya?" pertanyaan yang telak.

Sehun terdiam, perlahan tapi pasti kepercayaannya mulai menipis, bukan karena perkataan luhan tentang roh, tapi karena sikap orang tuanya yang seolah tak ingin dia mengungkit apapun tentang supirnya itu. ibunya memang mengatakan bahwa supir kim baik-baik saja, namun setiap kali sehun minta bertemu, orang tuanya selalu membuat alasan dan mencegahnya pergi. Sehun sendiri tak mengingat apapun di hari dia kecelakaan, dia hanya tau bahwa supir kim mengantuk dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

Namun, dia memang sudah merasa janggal, karena lokasi kecelakaannya berada di luar seoul dan sehun sama sekali tak ingat jika dia punya keperluan di luar daerah , terlebih saat itu adalah malam hari.

Jadi sebenarnya kemana tujuan mereka saat itu.

"sehun-ssi, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu dan dia, tapi kurasa dia benar-benar ingin berbicara denganmu" luhan maju selangkah, menatap sehun lebih dekat "temui aku jika kau sudah siap" ucapnya kemudian melenggang pergi.

Sehun hanyut dalam lamunannya tanpa peduli dengan seruan-seruan tao, dia mencoba menggali ingatan, namun yang dia rasakan adalah sakit kepala yang sangat, hingga dia merasa pijakannya melemah dan pandangannya menjadi samar. Suara tao yang meneriakkan namanya mendengung sebelum menghilang bersama kesadarannya.

Chanyeol berdecak di tempat, hari ini tao tak pingsan, tapi sehun, lalu besok siapa?.

Anak indigo itu memang harus di hindari.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara mesin menderu keras memecah hening, mobil metalik hitam melaju kencang membelah jalan di malam yang hujan, sehun terantuk jendela ketika mobil menikung dengan tajam dan dia tersadar. pandangannya mengabur sedang hujan menerpa deras di luar, sehun menyadari dia sedang berada di dalam mobil yang sering dia gunakan ke sekolah, tapi saat ini malam hari, mereka mau kemana?

Seseorang duduk di balik kemudi dengan tenang, sehun menatapnya dengan keryitan karena terlihat familiar. Di dalam mobil sangat gelap, yang menjadi cahaya hanya lampu depan mobil yang membiasa cahayanya sedikit kedalam.

"anda sudah sadar tuan?"

Supir kim? Itu adalah suaranya, tapi entah mengapa terdengar datar dan bergetar, nyaring di antara ketukan hujan.

"kita mau ke mana?" sehun bertanya, dia memperhatikan supirnya yang terlihat basah, padahal jendela mobil tertutup rapat dan tak menyisakan ruang untuk hujan masuk ke dalaml, tapi Tubuhnya terus meneteskan air.

"apa kau benci padaku tuan?"

Sehun semakin bingung ketika pria paruh bayah itu menoleh padanya dengan cara yang aneh, bagaimana bisa pria itu berbalik padanya padahal dia masih menyetir. Itu berbahaya.

Tunggu dulu, supir kim masih menyetir dengan dua tangan dan terlihat bisa mengendalikan mobil, dalam posisi itu, dia seharusnya hanya bisa menoleh setengah padanya, tapi, luhan bisa merasakan tatapan itu intens padanya, menatapnya seperti orang yang berhadapan.

Sehun membeku ketika kesadaran mengerikan memberinya jawaban, dengan tangan bergetar dia meraih ponsel dari saku celananya kemudian mengarahkan cahayanya ke depan.

Pemandangan mengerikan adalah menemukan supirmu memutar kepala 180 derajat dan menatapmu dengan mata bulat yang mengucurkan darah.

Sehun tak sempat berteriak ketika mobil menghantam pembatas jalan.

Dia terbangun dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat, mentari senja membias dari jendela yang tak tertutupi tirai. Sehun bangkit dan mengusap wajah, mimpi itu sudah menghantuinya selama tiga hari, dan sehun masih belum terbiasa dengan wajah menyeramkan yang dia lihat.

Sehun merinding hanya dengan membayangkan saja.

Tidak, ini bukan merinding yang biasanya, sehun merasa seseorang sedang mengawasinya dari sudut ruangan yang berbayang. Sehun tak berani melihat kesana, dia menyibak selimut dan keluar dari kamar secepat yang dia bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak masuk selama tiga hari, tao uring-uringan, penghuni sekolah ribut dan luhan adalah sasarannya. Tak ada yang berani berdekatan dengannya bukan berarti tak ada yang akan mengerjainya. Selama tiga hari, masa-masa tenangnya terusik dan menjadi hari paling menyebalkan, di hari pertama, semua buku-bukunya menghilang dan di temukan di tong sampah. hari kedua, dia terkunci di dalam toilet selama dua jam dan baru terbuka setelah seorang guru tak sengaja lewat. hari ini, tepung terjatuh dari atas pintu menutupi tubuhnya, meja dan bangku menghilang dan di temukan di belakang sekolah penuh dengan sampah busuk. terlebih kini lokernya ikut menjadi sasaran papan lukis umum yang tergambar macam-macam kata ancaman dan kata tak sopan lainnya.

Semua kejadian itu cukup membuatnya lelah dan memutuskan untuk tak masuk kelas hari ini, dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu sendirian di atap, membaca buku dan tidur.

"gadis remaja bisa sangat mengerikan jika menyangkut idola mereka" hawa dingin yang membangkitkan bulu kuduk menyambar di sisi kiri luhan "bersyukur sekali karena mereka tak berani menyentuhmu dan tak menjambak dengan kuku serigala mereka"

Sensasi aneh yang sangat familiar, luhan sudah mengalaminya ribuan kali, karena itulah dia hanya menutup buku bacaannya kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum pada seorang gadis yang melayang di sisinya. Dia juga berseragam sama dengannya, berambut panjang yang ikal dan cantik.

Luhan yakin, gadis ini cukup populer semasa hidupnya.

"namaku xi luhan" luhan menawarkan perkenalan "namamu?"

"jiyeon, park jiyeon, tapi aku lebih suka kau memanggilku noona" jiyeon bersedekap menatap luhan "aku sudah mengenalmu, bagaimanapun, kau sudah membuat seluruh sekolah gempar karena membuat dua orang hampir mati dan sekarang, mungkin saja akan bertambah"

"itu bukan kesalahanku, kau tahu" luhan mengeryit tak suka "aku hanya mencoba memperingati mereka agar kejadian yang lebih buruk tak terjadi"

"aku tau, tapi kau membuat dirimu seolah bersalah" jiyeon duduk dan melayang di hadapannya "kau mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh dan kemudian mereka kecelakaan di hari berikutnya"

Luhan mengehela nafas "aku hanya tak bisa mengabaikan mereka"

"mereka yang kau maksud itu siapa? Yang masih hidup atau yang sudah mati?" jiyeon menatap lekat.

Pertanyaan seperti itu sudah sering luhan dengar dari roh-roh yang pernah dia temui, tapi luhan selalu menjawab sama "tidak tahu" karena dia memang tak tau, siapa di antara mereka yang dia cemaskan. Jika roh membunuh seseorang maka roh tersebut akan melayang selamanya di dunia fana tanpa arah tujuan sedangkan mereka yang terbunuh oleh roh akan mencari korban lain yang patut di persalahkan dan mengulang siklus yang sama.

Karena itu, meski dia mengatakan pada sehun bahwa yang dia cemaskan adalah supir kim, namun sebenarnya luhan juga memikirkan keadaan pria oh itu saat ini, mengapa dia tak ke sekolah? Apa kah dia baik-baik saja? Semoga saja dia tak melakukan hal bodoh.

Walaupun supir kim tak memiliki potensi untuk membunuh, namun pikiran manusia juga rumit dan mampu menciptakan bayangan-banyangan mengerikan dan bisa saja melukai diri mereka sendiri. Dan luhan tak suka bagian itu, sifat manusia yang terlalu paranoid bisa berbahaya.

Jiyeon tersenyum, dia tau bahwa pria yang di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang baik, hanya saja dia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

uap dingin menyentuh wajah luhan ketika jiyeon menangkup dua pipinya dan menatap pada matanya dalam "lihat bagaimana luar biasanya dirimu, makhluk transparan seperti diriku pun bisa menyentuhmu" jiyeon tersenyum membelai kelopak mata yang menjadi ruangan saphire biru yang indah "kau punya permata indah di matamu, warna yang murni dan bersih, indah dan mempesona" jiyeon melepasnya dan melayang ke udara sambil tertawa "kau bisa menjadi sainganku jika saja aku masih hidup"

luhan tersenyum, karena inilah dia lebih memilih bersama mereka yang transpran dari pada mereka yang bernafas. Roh-roh di sekitarnya selalu mengatakan matanya indah dan mempesona, bukannya takut dan mengatainya aneh.

Jiyeon sedang bersenandung dia pagar pembatas.

"noona, boleh aku bertanya?"

"hm. Apa?"

"apa kau jatuh dari atap ini?" luhan melangkan mendekat dan menumpukan dagu ke pembatas dan menatap ke bawah "maksudku, ketika kau meninggal"

Jiyeon berhenti bersenandung, dia menoleh dan menatap luhan sejenak sebelum mengangguk membenarkan.

"kau di bunuh" luhan berucap pelan, menatap pada langit, matahari sudah bergeser cukup jauh ke barat. sebentar lagi bel pulang pasti berbunyi.

"apa terlihat jelas?" jiyeon berputar-putar mencari kemungkinan adanya luka menganga atau semacamnya yang tak dia sadari, karena dia sunggu berfikir bahwa wajah dan tubuhnya normal saja tanpa adanya luka-luka tak wajar yang ada pada seorang yang terbunuh, dan dia memang tak menemukan satupun.

Dia menghentikan aksinya ketika luhan mengeluarkan tawa tertahan "kau terlihat seperti anjing yang mengejar ekornya"

Jiyeon cemberut "itu karena kau menebak penyebab kematianku dengan mudah, karena itu kupikir aku punya sesuatu yang memberimu petunjuk"

"kau memang punya" luhan menatap jiyeon dari atas ke bawah "energi yang kau miliki trasparan, tidak memiliki dendam ataupun tujuan, kau seolah tak memilik urusan lagi di dunia tapi kau belum juga bisa sampai di akhirat dan hanya dua kemungkinan alasan mengapa hal itu terjadi." Dia menarik nafas berat "pertama, kau sudah melakukan balas dendammu dan membunuh seseorang dan yang kedua adalah, kau tak ingat siapa pembunuhmu dan belum memaafkannya karena suatu hal yang mengerikan"

Jiyeon terdiam sejenak.

"dengan keadaanku saat ini, di bandingkan membunuh seseorang, aku lebih memilih memaafkannya dan pergi dengan tenang" jiyeon menatap ke bawah, di sebuah lapangan basket yang kosong "tapi orang itu, aku melihatnya menjatuhkan tubuhku dari sini, dan aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya seolah dia tertutupi kabut tebal ketika aku berusaha mengingat. Dan kemudian Aku mulai mengatakan bahwa aku memaafkan dia, terlepas dari apa yang sudah dia lakukannya padaku, berulang kali, tapi hatiku tak menyetujui gagasan itu, ingatanku mungkin hilang tapi hatiku ingat dengan semua rasa sakit yang dia berikan padaku" jiyeon meremas tangan dengan emosi bercampur "tapi aku juga benci disini, terjebak dan sendirian. Aku selalu melihat orang-orang berbeda keluar dan masuk dari gerbang sekolah, tapi aku, meninggalkan atap sekolah ini saja tak bisa. Bukankah itu tak adil, aku adalah korban tapi kenapa justru aku yang di hukum"

Luhan menghela nafas sekali lagi, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bertemu roh semacam jiyeon yang terbelenggu di lokasi kematiannya, dia mengerti setiap keluhan mereka dan luhan menyesal karena belum memiliki cara untuk membantu mereka kembli ke alam yang seharusnya.

Dia mendekat dan meraih jemari jiyeon yang bertaut keras, jika dia manusia, jari-jarinya pasti sudah memerah karena terlalu keras di remas "kau bisa ikut denganku" katanya lembut.

"kau tidak mendengarku?" jiyeon menjauh dengan marah "aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku terbelenggu di tempat ini dan tak bisa keluar"

"aku tau, karena itulah aku mengajakmu ikut bersamaku" luhan mendekat ketika jiyeon kembali terbang menjauh "aku bisa membawamu keluar dari sini"

"apa maksudmu?"

"jangan banyak bertanya, katakan saja kau ingin ikut atau tidak, jangan membuat luhan hyung menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk meladeni ocehan cengeng seorang gadis yang tak penting" seorang anak berpakaian kasual tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang jiyeon, jika saja jiyeon seorang manusia dia pasti sudah memekik ketakutan. anak itu melempar tatapan sengit padanya sebelum melayang dan melompat memeluk leher luhan dan tertawa.

"hyung, ayo kita pulang, bel sudah berbunyi dan aku juga sudah sangat bosan, aku ingin bermain di rumah" rengeknya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya gemas "yoon suk-ah, tak baik berkata kurang sopan pada yang lebih tua, ayo minta maaf pada jiyeon noona—atau hyung takkan main denganmu lagi" secepatnya dia menambahkan ketika yoon suk terlihat berniat menolak dengan aegyo.

Dengan hati tak ikhlas yoon suk melayang ke hadapan jiyeon dan membungkuk meminta maaf, tak lupa dengan sebutan noona di akhir kata, namun tanpa sepengetahuan luhan yoon suk memeletkan lidahnya pada jiyeon.

Jiyeon kesal tentu saja, namun dia terlambat ketika anak itu kini berada di balik punggung luhan dan berpura-pura ketakutan.

"sebenarnya dari mana kau temukan anak nakal itu" luhan tertawa geli, itu benar, yoon suk memanglah anak yang sangat nakal, karena itu tidak mengherankan baginya jika anak itu melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat jiyeon naik pitam, namun di sisi lain anak itu bertindak sangat penurut padanya.

"aku bertemu dengannya di kolam renang" luhan selalu merasa ingin tertawa ketika mengingat pertemuannya dengan yoon suk, anak nakal itu menakuti semua orang dengan memercikkan air kolam seolah seseorang baru saja melompat ke dalam air, padahal saat itu proses pembelajaran baru saja akan di mulai dan belum ada yang menyentuh bibir kolam.

Guru mereka saat itu bahkan tak masuk selama 2 hari karena demam.

"ohh aku tau" jiyeon memekik pelan dan terbang lebih dekat, dia menatap yoon suk dengan jenaka "kau pasti mati tenggelam bukan, karena kau sangat nakal dan bodoh, kau berfikir bahwa di dalam air pun kau bisa bernafas dan melompat seperti manusia ikan kemudian tak muncul lagi"

"aku tidak bodoh" yoon suk berteriak.

"jika tak bodoh lalu apa? Kau tau tinggimu hanya seberapa lalu mengapa pergi bermain ke kolam renang anak SMA"

Yoon suk diam, dia menggigit bibir kesal dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"dia tak mati karena bodoh ataupun nakal" luhan menarik yoon suk dalam pelukannya "anak ini sepertimu, ini pembunuhan dan dia tak mengingat siapa yang melakukannya"

Jiyeon membeku, dia menatap pada luhan dan yoon suk bergantian. Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil ini, dia bahkan mungkin baru berumur 8 tahun, lalu manusia sekeji apa yang tega membunuhnya "maafkan aku" bisiknya.

Luhan mengangguk, dia masih membelai kepala yoon suk yang masih sesegukan. Sesekali dia akan berbisik pelan dan membujuk, menjanjikan hal-hal yang bisa membuat anak itu berhenti merajuk.

"aku ingin pulang" itulah permintaan yoon suk dan luhan sudah mengiyakan.

Jiyeon masih menatap mereka dengan rasa bersalah yang kental "jadi, kau benar-benar bisa melepas belenggu dan membawanya keluar dari sana?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi, dia melangkah ke arah pintu dengan yoon suk yang bergantung di punggungnya, sebelum membuka pintu, dia berbalik pada jiyeon yang menatap mereka, masih di tempat semula "kau tau, tawaranku tentang membawamu keluar dari sini masih berlaku" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan sedikit tinggi pada jiyeon yang masih di udara.

Jiyeon menyambutnya dengan perasaan haru, dia memijakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, membayangkan diri sendiri sebagai gadis normal yang bernafas dan menerima undangan kebebasan dari seorang pahlawan bermata biru.

.

.

.

.

.

"luhan-ssi"

Luhan sedang berada di trotoar, berjalan sambil menggiring sepedanya yang rusak, sepertinya fans sehun memutuskan menjadikan sepedanya sebagai penutup hari ini, kedua bannya robek.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah yoon suk sangat marah dan tak mau mendengarkannya, anak itu hanya terbang menjauh setelah mengatakan dia tau siapa yang melakukannya dan dia akan memastikan orang-orang itu takkan melakukannya lagi.

Jiyeon juga tak membuat keadaan lebih baik, malah mengikuti kepergian yoon suk dengan aura marah yang sama.

Luhan yakin besok seisi sekolah akan mengisahkan cerita horor sepanjang hari, hasil kutipan dari orang-orang yang mengerjainya hari ini.

Luhan sudah sangat hafal bagaimana mengerikannya yoon suk itu ketika menakuti orang. pernah sekali, anak itu melayangkan sebuah meja ke kepala teman sekelasnya yang mecium pipinya tiba-tiba, dan luhan sungguh berfikir bahwa meja itu akan memecahkan kepala orang itu jika saja yoon suk tak cepat membelokkan mejanya dan menabrak meja lain.

Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang anak itu lakukan sekarang terlebih dia punya partner.

"luhan-ssi" Luhan tersentak, seseorang telah berjalan di sisinya sambil menatapnya dengan bingung "kau tidak mendengarku? Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali"

Luhan menatap orang itu cukup lama sebelum mengenalinya.

"maaf" dia menggigit bibir malu "aku tadi sedikit melamun" dia kemudian menghela nafas dan tersenyum ketika menoleh, pria di sampingnya terlihat lelah, dia pasti sudah mengalami hari yang berat. Tapi luhan senang karena pria itu menemuinya lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, setidaknya dengan begini, masalah bisa cepat selesai.

"jadi, apa kau sudah siap menemuinya" luhan berhenti melangkah "sehun-ssi"

Sehun tak membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir ketika dia memutuskan untuk mengangguk dengan yakin.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

.

terima kasih buat reviewnya, karena responnya baik, saya benar-benar berusaha untuk mengupdate cepat di tengah-tengah kesibukan lain.

awalnya, saya berencana menjadikan fic ini sedikit horror, tapi karena saya juga adalah seorang penakut, jadi genrenya saya ganti jadi mistery saja, takutnya tidak bisa tidur kalau di lanjutkan. jadi, meski di atas ada penampakan horrornya, di chap selanjutnya mungkin gak ada lagi. sorry :(

.

.

.

(balasan review)

-saya tidak pernah nonton film dengan judul master sun, jadi saya gak ngerti gimana alur film itu. drama korea yaa?. lucu juga, gak nyangka aja kalau memang mirip, hehehe

(maaf jika beberapa adegannya kurang di mengerti karena kurangnya penjelasan)

di sebelah kanan sehun memang kosong, detail posisi duduknya memang tidak saya sebutkan, tapi saya menjelaskannya secara trasparan dalam adegan itu, seperti:

-ketika tao menggebrak meja dan di saat bersaman kai menumpahkan colanya karena terkejut, itu menjelaskan bahwa kai adalah yang duduk di hadapan tao, jika seseorang memukul meja, saya berfikir bahwa yang duduk di hadapannya lah yang paling terkejut karena seseorang yang duduk di samping mungkin masih merasakan pergerakan sebelum seseorang menggebrak meja.

-chanyeol sudah pasti akan duduk di samping baekhyun. jika perlu dia akan menendang siapa saja yang menghalangi.

-ketika luhan masuk ke kantin, orang yang menyenggol lengan sehun adalah kai, jadi yang duduk di sisi kiri sehun adalah kai yang berhadapan dengan tao yang duduk berdampingan dengan baekhyun lalu chanyeol, karena di sana ada enam kursi, jadi salah satunya pasti kosong dan sehun dan kai gak mungkin mengosongkan yang tengah.

dan juga, alasan kenapa luhan baru menyampaikan bahwa seseorang sedang mengikuti sehun padahal sebelumnya mereka sudah bertemu dan luhan tak mengatakan apapun?

-luhan kan bisa lihat roh, dan di sekolah gak mungkin hanya ada satu roh, pastinya banyak, karena itu, di pertemuannya yang pertama dengan sehun, sebenarnya luhan sudah melihat arwah supir kim, tapi masih belum tau jika arwah itu mengikuti sehun. dan setelah beberapa saat dia melihat arwah supir kim mengekori sehun kemana-mana dengan raut sedih, dia jadi yakin bahwa arwah itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan pergilah dia menemui sehun yang kemudian menyebabkan tao pingsan.

\- luhan cenayang?/indigo? -bagiku lebih dari itu,anggaplah dia spesial, kenapa? akan terjawab di chap depan.

-maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu, saya harap beberapa bait di atas bisa mewakili semuanya.

-setiap kata dari kalian adalah penyemangatku, terima kasih :)

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

SAPPHIRE EYED BOY

.

.

.

.

Cast : XI LUHAN, OH SEHUN and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Mistery,and Friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : Boy x Boy ,typo bertebaran, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Selama tiga hari, Sehun terus bermimpi hal yang sama, tentang keadaan mengerikan Supir Kim dan kecelakaan mereka. dia tak bisa menelan makanan apapun karena bayangan mengerikan itu dan merasa terus di awasi dari sudut manapun, seolah mata-mata mengerikan melekat di setiap dinding rumahnya.

Meski tak menampakkannya secara terang-terangan, namun Sehun ketakutan, dia—untuk pertama kalinya—tak ingin di tinggal sendirian. Tao, Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian untuk menemaninya karena Sehun mengeluh dia sakit.

Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan menemui pria yang mengawali mimpi buruk itu, pria yang mengatakan bahwa Supir Kim sudah mati dan terus mengikutintya.

Bukan hal mudah untuk mengambil keputusan di antara rasa takut dan gengsi, dia masih menolak percaya bahwa makhluk transparan itu ada dan berkeliaran, tapi dia juga tak tahan dengan peristiwa aneh yang terus terjadi padanya.

Jika Luhan memulainya, Sehun berfikir bahwa pria itu juga lah yang bisa mengakhirinya.

Sehun menemukan Luhan tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. dia menunggu berjam-jam karena pria itu pulang paling akhir, mendorong sepedanya yang terlihat bermasalah sambil melamun. Sehun bahkan memanggilnya selama lima kali hingga dia menyadari keberadaannya yang sudah beberapa meter meninggalkan mobilnya dan memilih berjalan di sisi pria itu.

Luhan menolak untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengatakan rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari sekolah ketika dia mengajak, dan Sehun tak mungkin membiarkannya berjalan sendirian, lagipula dia tak tau di mana rumah anak itu.

Dan Sehun menyesali keputusannya itu 30 menit kemudian, dia seharusnya masuk saja ke dalam mobil dan mengikutinya pelan-pelan.

DEKAT, yang Luhan maksud itu menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam dan mereka belum mencapai rumah manapun, Suara keramaian sudah senyap dari tadi, yang terdengar hanya suara ban sepeda yang menggesek jalan dan langkah mereka, ohhh jangan lupa dengan suara binatang dari hutan.

Dari hutan? Yaa, itulah yang saat ini menjadi pusat kecemasan Sehun. Jalan beraspal yang terapit hutan berpohon tinggi-tinggi, kendaraan jarang lewat, meskipun ada, mereka hanya melintas secepat angin hingga Sehun bahkan tak bisa menebak nomor platnya.

Jalan ini, Sehun mengenalinya, karena sempat melintas beberapa kali, jalan yang rawan kriminal karena di kelilingi hutan dan terletak jauh dari pemukiman.

Dan sekarang, Sehun sedang mengikuti teman kelasnya yang baru dia kenal kemarin. Jika Tao berada di sini, Sehun yakin pria itu akan berfikir bahwa dirinya akan di jadikan tumbal pemujaan setan oleh Luhan. Hell, tapi ini Sehun, dia lebih takut pada kelakuan manusia dari pada berfikir bahwa Luhan adalah orang kafir.

Deru halus mobil hitam yang mengikut pelan di belakang mereka adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sehun tetap berfikir positif, setidaknya jika Luhan memang bermaksud tak baik, supirnya yang berada di dalam mobil tak mungkin diam saja kan!

Tapi, sampai kapan mereka harus berjalan seperti ini, lagipula, sejauh yang Sehun ketahui, pemukiman dari tempat ini memakan waktu paling cepat tiga puluh menit dengan mobil.

Sehun melotot tak percaya, jangan bilang mereka harus menempuh perjalanan hingga menyebrangi hutan dengan jalan kaki.

Luhan pastilah orang paling aneh.

Dia hampir mengeluarkan keluhannya ketika Luhan berhenti melangkah dan bergumam 'hampir sampai'. Sehun menatap sekeliling dan tak menemukan apapun, hanya pepohonan dan jalan raya dan jalan setapak...

Luhan tersenyum tipis, menggesturkan kepala untuk meminta Sehun ikut dan berbelok di jalan sempit itu. Sehun mengikuti dengan ogah-ogahan, hawa dingin hutan mulai mendominasi. Sebenarnya setelah diperhatikan dengan cermat, tempat itu bukan sepenuhnya hutan belantara yang menyimpan banyak tumbuhan beragam maupun yang merambat, di sana hanya ada pohon tinggi menjulang dan dedaunan tua yang menjadi karpet kecoklatan.

Cukup indah jika saja bayang-bayang daun lebatnya tak menghalangi sinar matahari, hingga menyebabkan kondisi remang-remang.

Mereka berjalan tak begitu jauh dan Sehun hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika sebuah pagar besar yang memenjarakan sebuah rumah mewah di dalamnya terlihat.

Ketika Luhan mendekat, gerbang secara otomatis berdecit terbuka dan suara sambutan selamat datang terdengar.

Seorang pria muda berpakaian kasual berlari tergopoh dan meraih sepeda yang Luhan sandarkan di pagar, mengamati sepeda itu sebentar sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya terdengar olehnya saja.

Rumah itu di dominasi oleh kaca dan bercat putih di dindingya, taman luas dengan kolam air mancur, yang di tengahnya duduk patung sosok duyung cantik di atas batu, berwarna putih bersih, sedang menumpahkan air dari telapak tangannya yang mengadah kedepan seolah sedang menawarkan seseorang untuk minum sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sehun berdiam lama di depan sosok patung cantik itu, mengagumi pahatannya yang sempurna dan teksturnya yang halus tanpa cela, nilai seni yang sangat tinggi, yang ibunya akan bayar tinggi untuk di miliki.

Dia akan segera meninggalkan patung itu ketika tiba-tiba, rasa yang selalu dia alami selama tiga hari terakhir mencuat, punggungnya terasa panas dengan tatapan intens itu, bulu halus di atas tengkuk meremang tak tertolong, jantung seirama orang berlari, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, Dengan gerakan paling lambat yang dia bisa, menyiapkan mental jikalau yang dia lihat bisa membuat pingsan.

Sehun waspada menatap ke segala sudut.

yang dia temukan hanyalah pelayan yang tadi, masih memegang sepeda dan menatap padanya dengan—astaga, pria itu yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan tanpa kedip, sehun merinding ketika seringai paling menyeramkan di tujukan padanya.

"Sehun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan—ohh Suho hyung, sepedaku rusak lagi, tolong yaa, aku perlu memakainya lagi besok" Luhan berteriak dari pintu utama. Mungkin menyadari tamunya yang tak mengikuti.

Sehun melongo ketika pria bernama Suho itu mengubah mimik wajahnya secepat kedipan dan melempar senyuman angelic pada Luhan, dia sekali lagi menatap padanya dengan pandangan lebih ramah dan membungkuk kemudian pergi, menghilang di balik beton bercat putih.

Apa-apaan itu?... alter ego atau sandiwara.

"Oh Sehun-ssi"

Sehun menyahut dan segera menyusul masuk.

Meletakkan bokongnya ke sofa berwarna coklat muda setelah di persilahkan dengan mata yang masih melihat kemana-mana. Perabotannya tak semewah yang Sehun miliki di rumah, yang ibunya koleksi hingga ratusan juta dan melarang siapapun menyentuhnya, karena takut pecah. tapi rak-rak berhias keramik dan beberapa pajangan lukisan memberi kesan antik yang segar, terlebih bau khas pepohonan yang terbawa angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

"aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada rumah disini—maksudku, tempat ini terlalu terpencil" katanya, membuka percakapan agar suasana canggung mencair. Karena Luhan terlihat seperti bukan seseorang yang bisa memulai percakapan.

Luhan tak langsung menanggapi pernyataannya, dia meraih cangkir teh yang seorang pelayan bawa dan meletakkannya di hadapan Sehun "karena itulah tempat ini cocok untukku" ucapnya ambigu, tanpa menatap sehun. Tapi suaranya terdengar goyah.

"apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menelan pertanyaannya ketika Luhan pamit untuk berganti baju dan berjalan cepat menaiki tangga, mengabailan rasa penasarannya, tapi, itu sikap yang wajar, bagaimana pun mereka baru saja kenal.

Tak seharusnya Sehun meminta lebih dari jawaban yang Luhan berikan.

"ini pertama kalinya tuan muda membawa seorang teman ke rumah, sejak dia di korea" Sehun tak menyadari bahwa pelayan yang membawa teh masih berdiri di samping sofa, seorang pria yang tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple yang dalam, memakai celemek warna biru menambah kesan manis. Sehun balas tersenyum, setidaknya dia lebih ramah dari pelayan pertama. "dan aku tidak senang" senyumannya melebar, menakutkan, memberi kesan horor di sekitar ruang tamu, Sehun tak jadi meraih cangkirnya "jika punya niat jahat, sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik, karena kami takkan membiarkan itu" ucapnya tajam sebelum pergi.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, detak jantungnya gila-gilaan karena terkejut. Apa-apaan dengan semua pelayan di rumah ini. Dia bahkan tak berani lagi untuk mencicipi teh yang terhidang meski tenggorokannya berteriak kehausan, karen takut ada racunnya.

Dia menunggu Luhan dengan gelisah, sungguh, Sehun bahkan tak berani memutar kepala dan menatap ke manapun selain tangga dan berharap Luhan segera ada di sana, rasa penasaran akan rumah yang cukup unik tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya kala rasa panas di leher bagian belakangnya terjadi lagi, mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tak berhenti menatapanya dengan tajam dari suatu tempat, seperti tatapan yang di berikan pelayan pria yang di dekat pagar tadi.

Pssstt pssst pssstt

Bagus... sekarang Sehun bahkan mendengar seseorang sedang berbisik di telinganya, Mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dia pahami, Yang tak menghilang meski dia menutup telinga rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Jika tak ingat bahwa dia sedang bertamu di rumah seseorang dan tak ingin mempermalukan diri sendiri, dia pasti sudah berteriak histeris.

Satu menit saja, dan kejadian ini masih berlangsung, Sehun akan segera pulang. Itu yang dia tanamkan dalam pikirannya.

"ada apa?"

Sehun tersentak dan langsung mendongak, melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi menutup telinga. Dia tak sadar ketika Luhan datang, tapi, pria itu sudah duduk dengan pakaian santai di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kerutan di dahi, pria itu terlihat ketakutan dan pucat. Dia berniat bertanya kembali saat kepala Yoon suk muncul menembus sofa di samping paha sehun sambil tertawa-tawa bersama Jiyeon yang berguling-guling di karpet.

Keduanya mengedip jail kearahnya.

Dua makhluk transparan itu pasti melakukan sesuatu...

Supir kim yang berdiri di belakang Sehun pun di buat kewalahan untuk menghentikan mereka menjaili tuannya, pria paruh baya itu terlihat siap melempar barang apapun yang bisa dia raih dan itu tidak baik, Sehun bisa pingsan ketakutan jika melihat aktivitas tak normal seperti meja melayang sendiri di dalam rumahnya dengan tiba-tiba, konsultasi mereka bisa batal dan tak menyelesaikan apapun.

Luhan berjalan cepat melintasi meja dan duduk di samping Sehun ketika kaki meja mulai bergetar dan Sehun melirik penasaran, Luhan mendelik pada supir kim dan memintanya berhenti, Yoon suk memberontak dalam jepitan lengannya dan Jiyeon mendesis marah karena Luhan sengaja menginjak rambutnya dan dia tak bisa bergerak.

Supir kim tersenyum senang.

Tanpa sadar Luhan tertular dan menuai tatapan aneh dari Sehun.

Dia berdehem pelan, melepas Yoon suk dan Jiyeon bersamaan yang kemudian segera melayang menjauh dengan kesal "jadi, apakah kau mengalami halusinasi?" dia memulai percakapan dengan pertanyaan "seperti, uhmm melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan?" lebih baik diselesaikan secepatnya sebelum Yoon suk dan Jiyeon mengacau lagi.

Sehun menganggkat alis "aku hanya bermimpi, itu cukup mengerikan. tapi, aku tak pernah melihat apapun jika terbangun, hanya merasa terawasi saja"

"apa yang kau lihat dalam mimpi mu?"

"kami sedang dalam perjalanan di malam hari dan sedang hujan, aku tak bisa melihat apapun selain siluetnya dan jalan yang tersorot lampu, dia menanyakan apakah aku membencinya kemudian..."Sehun tak melanjutka perkataannya, memori tentang supir kim yang memutar kepala menciutkan nyalinya untuk berbicara, dia memejamkan mata untuk menghalau bayangan itu yang tergambar di kepalanya.

Luhan menatap pada supir kim yang berdiri di samping Sehun, pria paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan sebagai ungkapan bahwa mimpi sehun itu tak ada hubungannya dengannya, dia tak melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sehun bermimpi tentangnya.

"tapi, kurasa mimpi itu bukan sekedar mimpi" Sehun bersuara kembali, menarik perhatian Luhan kembali padanya "selain keadaan mengerikan supir kim, aku merasa familiar dalam mimpi itu, suasana dan lokasinya, seperti sebuah ingatan yang aku lihat kembali"

"kurasa dia tak ingat dengan kejadian sebelum kecelakaan kami" supir kim mengatakan itu.

Dan Sehun membenarkan dengan mengatakan bahwa dia memang tak ingat kejadian apapun sebelum kecelakaan.

"jadi, apakah supir kim ada di sini?" Sehun mendengar suaranya sendiri bergertar memalukan, dia yang terus mengatakan pada Tao bahwa dia tak percaya hantu hingga akhir, menanyakan tentang keberadaan makhluk tak kasat mata itu pada seorang pria bermata biru yang katanya bisa melihatya.

Sehun harus memastikan Luhan tutup mulut setelah ini, jika tak ingin kehidupan sekolahnya jadi memalukan.

Luhan melirik supir kim sekilas sebelum mengangguk pada Sehun.

"tanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada malam itu, kenapa ibuku sangat marah setiap kali aku mengunggkit tentangnya?

"kurasa dia tak ingin mengatakan itu padaku" Luhan melihat supir kim mengangguk dan tersenyum di sudut matanya "dia ingin berbicara langsung padamu?"

Huuhhh. Sehun merasa telinganya berdengung, dia ingin mengatakan tak mendengar namun nyatanya dia mendengar perkataan barusan dengan jelas, supir kim ingin berbicara padanya, seseorang yang sudah mati sedang menawarkan percakapan?

Yang benar saja, anak indigo itu Luhan, bukannya dirinya.

Seolah mengerti dengan pemikiran yang sehun cemaskan, Luhan mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke hadapan Sehun dan mengundang keryitan bingung dari pria itu"aku bisa membantumu" ucapnya.

Sehun tak langsung meraihnya "sensasinya mungkin tak nyaman, tapi aku bisa membantumu bertemu supir kim,—jangan khawatir, wajah supir kim jauh lebih baik dari yang kau lihat dalam mimpimu"

Sehun ragu-ragu, dan Luhan mencoba meyakinkan dengan berusaha tersenyuman semanis mungkin, dan semakin berseri ketika sehun pada akhirnya menyambut ulurannya meski dengan sangat perlahan.

"aku sarankan tutup matamu" Luhan menangkup tangan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan ikut terpejam "jangan buka sebelum ku suruh" Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun merasa bulu kuduknya meremang dan dia seperti melayang selama beberapa saat sebelum merasa normal kembali, Luhan masih menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, rasa dingin dari kulitnya yang halus menyengat, tapi dia merasakan panas di wajahnya.

Detak jantungnya meningkat drastis kala suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar, suara tawa wanita dan teriakan seorang bocah yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sehun bergetar dalam genggaman Luhan dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak membuka mata.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Luhan yang terlihat kesal, menatap ke balik punggungnya dengan desisan dan seketika suara yang Sehun dengar lenyap tergantikan dengan suara permintaan maaf yang pelan.

Sehun berniat mencari tahu apa yang sedang Luhan lihat ketika remaja itu menangkup kedua pipinya dari jarak yang lumayan mampu membuat jantung Sehun melompat keluar "aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tak membuka mata jika tak aku suruh" bibir ranumnya berdecak menggoda "kau perlu mempersiapkan mental agar tak gila dan merepotkanku, lagipula aku belum selesai"

Sehun mengangguk cepat dan memejamkan mata lagi, berada sedekat itu dengan Luhan memang bisa membuatnya gila dan—astaga, dia sudah berfikir mesum sekarang.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas dan hembuskan, Sehun melakukan itu berulang-ulang sebagai upaya untuk mempersiapkan mental—menurutnya—yang sebenarnya sebagian untuk membuat dirinya lebih tenang di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara. Awalnya dia berfikir bahwa Sehun takkan mudah percaya bahwa dia bisa membuat pria itu bertemu arwah seseorang, seperti dia yang tak mudah percaya bahwa supir kim terus mengikutinya. Tapi, melegakan sekali karena itu tak terjadi. Karena, luhan sungguh takkan berusaha keras meyakinkannya lagi jika pria itu menolak, dia lelah dan supir kim sudah menyetujuinya.

Dengan lambaian tangan, dia meminta supir kim untuk berdiri di sampinya dan pelan-pelan melepas genggamannya pada Sehun ketika dia memberi perintah pada pria itu untuk membuka mata perlahan.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap ketika pandangannya sedikit berkabut, ini aneh, karena saat dia membuka mata pertama kali, dia bisa melihat Luhan dengan sangat jelas lalu kenapa sekarang...

"itu reaksi yang wajar, aku memberi energiku padamu untuk sementara agar kau bisa melihat apa yang bisa aku lihat, dan sebagai gantinya aku takkan bisa melihat apapun jika kau sudah melihat dengan jelas" luhan menjelaskan ". Ini seperti memberikan mataku padamu". warna biru pada matanya sedikit memudar dan dia memandang kosong "dan juga, kondisi ini tak bisa bertahan lama, jadi gunakan waktu kalian sesingkat mungkin"

Saat itulah kabut dalam cahayanya menghilang, luhan sedang memejamkan mata dan tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dan sosok supir kim ada di sisi pria itu, berdiri dengan tubuh transparan yang melayang, tengah tersenyum sangat ramah padanya "terima kasih karena bersedia bertemu denganku tuan muda" katanya.

Sehun menahan suara teriakan yang sudah mencapai tenggorokan, kondisi supir kim memang tak seburuk yang ada dalam mimpinya, bahkan tak ada darah setetespun, tapi tetap saja melihat sesorang melayang dan transparan adalah hal baru baginya.

Mau tak mau dia harus percaya bahwa makhluk halus itu memang ada.

"s-supir kim?" pria paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan "kau benar-benar sudah mati?" anggukan lagi "tapi ibu bilang kau baik-baik saja"

"kurasa nyonya sangat marah padaku" supir kim menunduk sedih, dia melayang mendekat dan Sehun refleks mundur hingga membentur lengan sofa "aku membawamu diam-diam pada tengah malam dan kemudian kecelakaan, tentu saja dia sangat marah padaku"

"kau...apa?"

"aku menculikmu tuan muda, malam itu aku berniat membawamu pada seseorang yang berjanji untuk membayarku mahal untuk itu" penyesalan terlihat kentara di mata pria paruh baya itu.

Sehun mendelik shock.

"maafkan aku" supir kim berlutut di hadapannya "aku melakukannya untuk mendapatkan biaya operasi putriku, aku tak punya pilihan lain"

"siapa orang itu, yang memintamu untuk menculikku?" Sehun bersuara dingin, jika Luhan bisa melihatnya, dia pasti takkan suka.

"aku tidak tau" Sehun mengeryit dan supir kim menunduk lebih dalam "dia hanya menghubungiku melalui telepon sekali dan selebihnya hanya pesan singkat tentang tempat di mana aku harus membawamu"

Sehun diam, tak tau harus merespon seperti apa, sebagai seorang pewaris kaya raya, di culik bukan lagi hal tabu bagi Sehun, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya memakan korban dan terlebih yang melakukannya adalah orang dalam seperti supir kim yang merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya, orang itu tak mungkin dengan mudah menghubungi supir kim mengingat bagaimana ayahnya begitu awas pada setiap orang di sekitar Sehun, bahkan bukan tidak mungkin ayahnya menyadap ponsel supir kim tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik ponsel itu sendiri.

"dia pasti punya akses yang baik dengan keluarga besar Oh" supir kim terdiam sejenak "yang menyimpan dendam padamu, dan aku rasa dia takkan menyerah hanya karena aku gagal, dia bisa saja menyuruh orang lain lagi"dia mendongak dengan ekspresi tak terbaca "aku tak mati dalam kecelakaan itu, aku ingat masih sempat mengeluarkanmu dari mobil sebelum meledak, tapi ketika tersadar, aku berada di tempat entah berantah yang gelap gulita, masih dengan keadaan terluka dan kelaparan" Luhan membuka mata, meski tak bisa melihat apapun, tapi dia bisa memperkirakan Sehun sama terkejutnya dengannya "aku yakin yang membawaku ke tempat itu adalah orang itu, dia ingin menghilangkan jejak dengan menyembunyikan jasadku. Tapi, kurasa dia tak tau kalau aku masih hidup hingga lima hari yang lalu"

"keluarga Oh yang marah dan memutuskan tak mencari keberadaan tuan kim menjadi keuntungan untuknya"

Supir kim mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Luhan.

"jadi, di mana tepatnya jasadmu sekarang?" Sehun tak menatap pada supir kim ketika bertanya "meskipun perbuatannmu membuatku berada dalam bahaya, tapi penyebab kondisimu saat ini adalah aku, karena itu, setidaknya kau harus di kuburkan dengan layak" alisnya mengerut ketika supir kim terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"itulah masalahnya, aku terbangun sebagai roh di dalam kamarmu, karena itu, aku tak pernah melihat di mana sebenarnya tempat 'orang itu' menyimpan mayatku, aku hanya terkurung dalam gelap di dalamnya tapi tak pernah tau bagian luarnya, yang bisa aku ingat hanyalah tempat itu lembab, dingin, gelap dan sangat sepi"

"bagaiman bisa hal seperti itu terjadi" Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika sehun memukul sofa "bukankah orang mati rohnya muncul di samping mayatnya"

"dari mana kau mendapatka informasi seperti itu?" pertanyaan dari Luhan.

Sehun tak langsung menjawab, menimang-nimang apakah harus menjawab dengan jujur dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"dari film?" luhan menebaknya telak, Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai pembenaran "itu hanya rekayasa Sehun-ssi. pada dasarnya, tidak semua roh akan terbangun di samping mayatnya, hal yang seperti itu hanya terjadi pada orang-orang yang meninggal dengan wajar, dalam hal ini, mereka yang murni kecelakaan atau sakit. Sedangkan dalam kasus pembunuhan, tidak seperti itu, kebanyakan dari mereka takkan terbangun di sisi jasadnya, jika pun ada, mereka adalah orang-orang yang kehilangan beberapa memorinya setelah pembunuhan karena beberapa alasan, yang kemudian mereka akan terjebak di tempat itu" Luhan mengenal dua orang yang mengalami hal itu "sedangkan dalam kasus tuan kim, di mengingat dengan jelas dan mati dalam keadaan terus memikirkanmu, karena itulah, rohnya muncul di sisimu"

"hebat sekali, ternyata dunia roh punya banyak peraturan seperti" sehun berkata takjub setengah bercanda.

"lebih dari itu, hal ini adalah hukum alam. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika seseorang yang mati tak wajar seperti supir kim terbangun di sisi jasadnya yang masih segar?"

"aku akan mencoba merasuki jasadku dan berusaha untuk hidup" supir kim menjawab spontan.

"tentu saja kau akan melakukan itu, dan tanpa sadar kau telah menjadi monster karena menghidupkan jasad yang seharusnya mati"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti "jika seperti itu, maka supir kim akan menjadi zombie?" entah mengapa, ketika menanyakan itu, suara sehun malah bersemangat.

"tentu saja, tidak..."Luhan mulai bernafas putus-putus dengan mata terpejam "lupakan, waktunya sudah habis, aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi" katanya.

Sehun mengerti apa maksudnya ketika pandangnnya mulai berkabut.

"temukan jasadku sebelum dia memindahkannya, aku menelan sebuah alat pelacak yang tersambung langsung dengan ponselku, aku kehilangan benda itu ketika kecelakaan" suara supir kim mulai samar "di manapun kau menemukanku, carilah petunjuk tentang siapa pelakunya, karena kurasa dia bukan seseorang yang begitu jauh darimu"

Ketika pandangannya menggelap, dia masih bisa mendengar permintaan maaf supir kim menggema di telinganya.

Luhan pucat dan berkeringat banyak, dia mentap Sehun sayu dengan warna mata yang mulai beransur-ansur cerah "dia mengatakan kau harus hati-hati" ucapnya.

Sehun ingin meresponnya dengan senyuman, namun kejadian selanjutnya tak memberinya kesempatan itu.

Dia terkejut dengan mata membelalak ketika cahaya orange terang menyala dari luar pagar bersamaan dengan suara ledakan yang menggetarkan dinding kaca, Luhan pun sama terkejutnya dan segera berlari keluar di susul dengan Sehun.

"sebuah mobil meledak di depan pagar" Suho berseru di luar rumah. di sisinya, lay sedang menatap cemas.

Ketika sehun mendekat ke pagar, dia melihat dengan ngeri mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari pagar rumah Luhan hangus dan mengeluarkan bunga api, Sehun tau mobil itu, karena mobil itu adalah kendaraan yang dia gunakan untuk menemui Luhan, yang supirnya bawa selagi dia berjalan kaki.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Dia berlari keluar dengan kencang, berteriak mencari orang yang mungkin saja berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

Jangan sampai seseorang menjadi korban lagi.

"Sehun-ssi, supirmu ada di sini" luhan berteriak tak terlalu jauh dari sana, sedang menundukkan kepala untuk memastikan pria berpakaian formal yang bersandar di sebuah pohon masih hidup.

Sehun mengeluarkan nafas lega ketika Luhan mengangguk.

Dia berbalik dan menatap kembali mobil yang kondisinya menyedihkan.

Itu adalah peringatan, bahwa seseorang memang sedang mengincar nyawanya.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

.

nihh udah update...

chap dengan word paling banyak...wkwkwk

makasih untuk semua supportnya. senang sekali membaca review kalian, rasanya ingin update saat itu juga :)

see you next chap


	4. Chapter 4

SAPPHIRE EYED BOY

.

.

.

.

Cast : XI LUHAN, OH SEHUN and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : romance, supernatural, mistery, and friendship

.

.

.

.

Warning : boy x boy ,typo bertebaran, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Sekolah ribut lagi, kali ini gosip yang menyebar mengatakan bahwa Luhan menggunakan sebuah trik aneh untuk menarik Sehun berada di pihaknya. bukan tanpa alasan mereka berfikir begitu, karena faktanya, pangeran sekolah itu memang mengekori Luhan kemana-mana seperti anak ayam pada induknya, mereka tidak berada di kelas yang sama namun Sehun selalu ada di mana Luhan berada.

Dengan begitu, aksi bully sembunyi-sembunyi yang mereka lakukan juga terhenti karena entah bagaimana, Sehun selalu tau siapa yang mengerjai Luhan dan melaporkan semuanya ke guru BP setiap harinya.

Luhan menjadi kesal, dia sudah mengusir dengan berbagai cara namun Sehun anak yang keras kepala, jika Luhan bilang A maka sehun bilang AA dan Luhan berakhir dengan kekalahan karena dia bukan tipe orang yang mampu berdebat, pada akhirnya Sehun akan tetap mengikutinya kemanapun selama dia berada di lingkungan sekolah.

"haruskah aku mengerjainya agar dia menjauh darimu" Yoon suk meluncur pelan mengikuti langkah luhan turun dari tangga.

"jangan melakukan apapun, aku sudah cukup di benci dengan dia yang terus mengikutiku" Luhan menyapa Lay yang sedang meletakkan sarapan ke atas meja dan duduk di hadapannya "jika kau sampai membautnya celaka, aku bisa pulang dalam keadaan babak belur"

"tak masalah asalkan kau masih bisa berjalan, setidaknya dengan begitu aku jadi punya alasan untuk mematahkan kakinya agar tak bisa mengganggumu lagi" Suho ikut bergabung di samping lay.

"hyung, kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, kekerasan takkan berhasil" Luhan menerima roti yang Lay tawarkan "terakhir kali kau mematahkan kaki teman sekelasku, kau harus mendekam di penjara selama sebulan dan aku di keluarkan dari sekolah"

"kali ini aku akan memastikan tak ketahun dan menyeret namamu"

"bukan seperti itu hyung, aku tak mempermasalahka namaku yang terseret. hanya saja, sekarang kau sudah dewasa, kau bisa mendapat hukuman lebih berat dari kejahatan sewaktu remaja—pokoknya jangan lakukan apapun" Luhan cepat menabahkan ketika Suho terlihat ingin memberi alasan lain.

"lalu kau hanya akan membiarkannya?" Lay menumpukan lengan ke meja dan menatap Luhan intens "apa kau senang bersamanya? Tanyanya.

Luhan tak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tak tau.

"Kau suka padanya?" pria itu selalu berhasil menekan seseorang dengan suara lembutnya.

"Tebakan yang bagus" Jiyeon tertawa nyaring dan berputar-putar di atas meja makan "aku juga merasa ada rasa suka di antara mereka"

Luhan mendelik marah kemudian menatap pada Lay lagi "tidak, aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku juga tidak membencinya" adalah jawaban yang mengundang tukikan tajam di mata Suho.

"kau membuatku semakin tak suka padanya" katanya.

Luhan menghela nafas, dia berdiri memutari meja dan berhenti di belakang dua pria terpenting dalam hidupnya, dia merentangkan tangan dan mendekap mereka dalam senyuman "aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tau siapa yang seharusnya menjadi teman dan lawan"

"tidak" Lay menangkup lengan luhan yang melingkar di lehernya "teman dan keluargamu hanya kami, yang lainnya adalah lawan" Seho melakukan hal yang sama dan mengangguk.

"aku tau" luhan mengecup pipi keduanya dan berpamit ke sekolah. Yoon suk dan Jiyeon melakukan hal yang sama pada Lay dan Suho kemudian menyusul Luhan, meski kedua orang itu tak bisa melihat mereka, tapi Luhan mengatakan bahwa mereka tau tentang keberadaan Yoon suk dan Jiyeon, jadi mereka bisa menganggap Lay dan Suho layaknya keluarga, juga.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan" Lay membuka suara setelah memastikan Luhan keluar dari rumah "orang itu bisa membawa bahaya untuk Luhan"

Suho meraih jemari kekasihnya dengan lembut dan mengecupnya "tentang mematahkan kakinya, aku tak main-main" dia mendekatkan wajah dan meraup bibir ranum yang tersaji ketika mendapat izin, Keduanya larut dalam ciuman mesra tanpa menyadari sosok roh transparan yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Luhan, Sehun tak lagi bermimpi buruk, dia makan dengan baik tanpa harus memuntahkannya kembali karena bayangan mengerikan supir kim, dia juga tak perlu lagi ketakutan dan meminta siapapun untuk menemaninya.

Namun, hal itu tak serta merta menyelesaikan kejadian lainnya, karena perasaan terawasi masih mengganggunya, terlebih dengan kejadian-kejadian yang mulai menimpanya.

Dimulai dengan ledakan mobil di rumah Luhan, kejadian lainnya datang menyusul. Seperti ular berbisa yang tiba-tiba saja ada di bak mandinya, obat tidur di dalam jus dan rem mobil yang blong. Sederetan kejadian itu terjadi berturut-turut, Sehun masih selamat pun karena peringatan yang Luhan berikan.

Mereka memang bertukar nomor ponsel untuk berjaga-jaga, dan hasilnya, itu memang berguna, karena Luhan bisa menyampaikan peringatan bahaya yang supir kim beritahu.

Pria paruh baya itu mengatakan akan membantunya dan mengamati semua pergerakan berbahaya yang ada di sekitar Sehun, dan sebagai gantinya Sehun akan membiayai operasi putrinya.

Secara diam-diam tentu saja.

Dari sederetan kejadian yang menimpa Sehun, ayahnya sudah menyelidiki dengan sangat teliti, melalui cctv, mereka menemukan pelayan-pelayang yang terlihat melakukan semua aksi itu, tetapi yang janggal adalah pelayan yang bersangkutan dengan masing-masing kejadian mengaku tak ingat melakukan hal yang terekam di cctv.

Dan mereka memperkuat pengakuan ketika mereka semua lolos dalam mesin pendeteksi kebohongan, hanya dengan satu kata 'mereka tak mengingat kejadian apapun di hari kejadian'.

"aku selalu penasaran mengapa kau begitu menyukai makan siang di atap seorang diri" Sehun mendaratkan bokongnya pada lantai atap dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas, menatap langit sambil memangku kotak bekal miliknya tanpa peduli dengan satu manusia yang mendelik tak suka dengan keberadaannya.

"kenapa kau di sini?" Luhan sama sekali tak berusaha menyembunyikan nada tak senangnya.

"kenapa?tidak boleh?" Sehun balik bertanya cuek tanpa menoleh "lagipula tak ada peringatan seperti 'tempat ini hanya milik Xi luhan' di depan pintu"

"aku tak mengatakan kau tak boleh kemari, aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau di sini?"

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis "jawabannya mudah, karena aku ingin"

Berdecak sekali, Luhan mengunyah telur gulung dengan emosi "bukankah biasanya kau makan bersama teman-taman mu di kantin, di sana makanannya lebih enak"

"aku suka di sini, lagipula aku perlu berhati-hati dalam memilih makanan, bisa saja seseorang memasukkan sesuatu lagi dalam makananku" Sehun mengangkat kotak bekalnya di hadapan Luhan "karena itu, aku membuat bekal sendiri, lebih aman kan?"

Luhan melirik sekilas pada kotak itu ketika Sehun membukanya, dan dia prihatin dengan semua bahan bakanan yang Sehun sia-siakan hanya untuk makanan berwarna hitam itu "aku malah khawatir kau meracuni dirimu sendiri"

"jangan menilai dari penampilannya, jika kau mencicipinya, kau pasti akan menyuruhku membuatkan satu untukmu" meski mengatakan itu, sehun memilah dengan sumpit telur gulung yang tak hangus untuk di makan.

"tidak, terima kasih" Luhan menutup kotak bekalnya yang masih menyisakan beberapa jenis makanan dan menegak air minum, sehun diam-diam melirik sambil menelan liur.

"kau sudah selesai?" luhan mengangguk, dan ikut melirik kotak bekalnya yang di lirik oleh sehun dengan perut berbunyi "tapi kau menyisakan banyak sekali"

"kau mau" luhan menawarkan.

Sehun berdehem pelan, menelan makanan yang terasa aneh di mulutnya dengan paksa, kemudian menatap kotal bekalnya dan kotak bekal luhan bergantian. "aku baru ingat, tadi aku sempat meninggalkan bekalku di kelas, dan sekarang rasanya jadi aneh. kurasa seseorang memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya" dia meletakkan kotak bekalnya dan menyambar kotak bekal luhan "aku akan makan ini saja" katanya, tak menyadari tatapan aneh yang luhan berikan padanya.

"kau percaya padaku?" Sehun sudah memasukkan satu nasi kepal ke dalam mulutnya ketika Luhan bertanya, dan itu membuatnya tak bisa berbicara, dia hanya menatap dengan bingung apa maksud perkataan pria di hadapannya "kau tak takut aku menaruh sesuatu ke dalamnya" Sehun terbelalak, tapi dia tak memuntahkan makanan di mulutnya, sebaliknya, dia menelannya.

"aku melihatmu memakannya tadi, kau tak mungkin memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh pada makananmu sendiri" sehun berusaha agar tak terdengar ragu.

"bukankah kau berfikir aku orang yang aneh, lalu apa kau tak pernah berfikir jika kemungkinan aku juga makan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Untuk sesaat Sehun terdiam, Luhan nyaris berfikir pria itu akan melempar kotak bento padanya, namun aksi Sehun selanjutnya adalah melahap habis semua makanannya hingga tak tersisa, kemudian tanpa permisi sehun juga merampas dan menegak habis air minum miliknya.

"kurasa aku jauh lebih aneh karena berfikir kau aneh tapi masih ingin berteman denganmu" Sehun meletakkan kotak bento kosong di hadapan Luhan yang masih menatapnya tanpa kedip "jadi, Xi Luhan-ssi, apakah kau mau menerima orang super aneh ini menjadi temanmu?" nada yang Sehun keluarkan tak main-main.

Awalnya Luhan tak memberi respon apapun, hanya menatap Sehun seolah pria itu lebih tidak normal dari hantu-hantu yang sering dia temui, namun di menit berikutnya dia tertawa untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Sehun, sebuah tawa merdu yang indah, membekukan Sehun bersama detakan jantung yang hampir pecah.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memiliki mata birunya sejak lahir, dan itu bukan hal umum untuk di miliki orang asia, jika mereka memiliki keturunan asing, mungkin kelahirannya takkan menyebabkan banyak cibiran, tapi keluarga Xiao adalah kelaurga terhormat yang menjunjung tinggi adat dan bersiifat sangat tradisional, yang bahkan tak menerima pernikahan jika tak berasal dari klan sendiri, yang berarti tak satupun orang luar yang bertanggung jawab dengan kelahirannya, Karena itulah Luhan di anggap sebagai kutukan.

Ibunya adalah anak dari ketua klan dan ayahnya adalah calon ketua klan, mungkin karena itulah dia tak di bunuh pada hari kelahirannya dan hanya di asingkan ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari keluarga.

Hidup dengan dua pasang pelayan yang kini telah meninggal dan menghadiahkan Luhan dua keluarga. Lay dan Suho adalah keluarganya dan satu-satunya manusia yang berinteraksi baik dengannya.

Dia tak pernah menetap lama di suatu tempat, jika di asia orang-orang mengasingkannya karena warna matanya, maka di negara barat, dia di asingkan karena dia adalah orang asia.

Saat itulah Luhan merasa dia tak memiliki tempat di dunia ini, dan menyerah untuk hidup, tetapi dia tak pernah berhasil bunuh diri karena terikat dengan darah keluarganya, bagi mereka, jika Luhan mati dengan cara seperti itu adalah melukai nama baik keluarga meskipun Luhan tak pernah memakai nama Xiao sebagai marganya.

Luhan merasa tak memiliki hak untuk hidup, tapi juga tak di beri hak untuk mati.

Dia berhenti menangis di usia 10 tahun, sebagai gantinya, Lay dan Suho lah yang menangis sangat keras ketika Luhan mendapat perlakuan tak adil dan pulang dalam keadaan luka ataupun berbau lumpur.

Goresan-goresan di nadinya berhenti mengucurkan darah dan sembuh bersama ratusan luka lain di sekujur tubuhnya, hanya meninggalkan goresan yang takkan pernah hilang bersama memorinya. Setiap dia melihatnya di pantulan cermin, luka itu seperti terbuka lagi di hatinya.

Kehidupan tak pernah membuatnya tertawa seperti manusia yang tak pernah memberinya rasa dari sebuah kehidupan—pengecualian untuk Lay dan Suho, karena luhan menganggap mereka adalah malaikat— dia bermain dengan kematian dan tertawa hanya bersama mereka yang sudah mati. Luhan berfikir itu akan berlangsung selamanya.

Namun, hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya luhan tertawa, di hadapan seseorang yang memiliki detak jantung, tidak berlangsung lama, hanya sepersekian detik, namun luhan merasa dia menjadi normal.

Kata-kata Sehun sangatlah sepele, pria itu hanya mengatakan ingin berteman dengannya, namun bagi Luhan, kata itu adalah sejarah, karena selama ini tak seorangpun pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

Pertahanannya luruh hanya dengan satu kata pertemanan. Yahh, dia kebal dengan semua kata-kata pedas maupun hinaan apapun, tapi dia lemah dengan kata-kata yang lembut dan menyentuh.

Saat itu jugalah, Luhan menangis di tengah-tengah tawanya.

Menyerang Sehun dengan rasa panik, pria itu terus menepuk pundak Luhan sambil menayakan apakah dia baik-baik saja, namun Luhan justru berhenti tertawa dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Sehun lakukan adalah memeluknya dan Luhan sama sekali tak menolak.

"Sehun-ssi, kau pastilah orang paling aneh yang pernah aku temui" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang lebih tulus.

Tak menyadari tatapan penuh kebencian yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu.

"dia milikku"

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menangkup kepala di atas meja, berkali-kali dia menghela nafas seolah hidupnya adalah yang paling sengsara, mengubah posisi dan mendesah lagi, ubah lagi dan menghela nafas lagi, Tao melakukan itu hampir ratusan kali dan berhasil menampakka garis siku-siku di jidat teman sebangkunya.

"jika kau merasa sangat lelah dengan kehidupanmu, atap sekolah bisa jadi tempat melompat bebas yang strategis" Baekhyun berucap sinis dan menutup bukunya dengan sebal, menaikkan kacamata yang melorot, dia berniat mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk membaca ketika Chanyeol muncul di depan kelasnya dengan senyuman lebarnya bersama Kai.

"ada apa dengannya?" Kai melompat dan duduk di atas meja Tao tanpa peduli delikan tajam dari Baekhyun "putus cinta?"

"jangan tanya padaku, kalian adalah temannya"

"temanku adalah temanmu juga, sayang"

Baekhyun ganti memelototi chanyeol "jangan memanggilku sayang" desisnya.

"sweety...awww"

Buku ribuan halaman mendarat mulus di kepala Chanyeol dan pria itu meringis manja.

"jadi, apakah Sehun benar-benar mengekori anak baru itu sepanjang hari?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai yang segera memasang wajah masam seperti Tao.

"anak albino itu menggoda Luhan-ku"

Tao tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan hampir melukai Kai jika saja dia tak sigap melompat turun dan menyelamatkan wajahnya "apa maksudmu menggoda?" Tao mendelik "bukankah sangat jelas, anak baru itu melakukan sesuatu pada dongsaeng-ku hingga rela mengikutinya kemana-mana"

"itu karena Sehun terpesona padanya"

"omong kosong, dia punya warna mata yang mengerikan, bagaiaman bisa kau menyebutnya mempesona"

"tarik kata-katamu sebelum aku membuatmu menyesal"

"kau yang akan menyesal"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdecak bersamaan.

Dua orang itu ribut karena hal yang sama, lagi. Tao terlalu menyayangi Sehun dan Kai mengidolakan Luhan. ketika orang yang mereka kagumi itu terlihat dekat satu sama lain, dua orang yang tertinggal di belakang, saling cakar-cakaran untuk mengklaim siapa yang menggoda siapa.

"apakah menurutmu ini tidak aneh" Baekhyun berpaling dari adegan Kai dan Tao "kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan yang tiba-tiba, padahal baru kemarin aku mendengar Sehun terus mengumpat dan mengatakan bahwa hidup normalnya hancur karena si anak baru"

"aku tidak kaget sama sekali" Chanyeol tersenyum "sejak awal, aku sudah melihat bahwa Sehun tertarik pada Luhan, sangat jelas" katanya yakin.

"bagaiman kau tau?"

Chanyeol menyebar senyuman seribu watt dan mendekat "lihat mataku" mau tak mau Baekhyun menuruti karena jika tidak chanyeol akan semakin mendekat dan mendempetnya di antara meja "aku tau karena dia menatap Luhan seperti aku menatapmu, saat itulah aku tau, bahwa dia sudah tergila-gila" dia mengedip.

Baekhyun berdecak dan mendorongnya menjauh, menyesal karena sempat percaya, seharusnya dia tau, Chanyeol hanya sedang berusaha menggodanya.

"apa kalian sedang berbicara tentangku?" yang menjadi topik pembicaraan muncul dan bersandar pada kusen pintu sambil memamerkan senyum "jika kalian punya waktu untuk bergosip, aku punya banyak cerita yang bisa aku bagi dengan kalian" dia menggesturkan kepala, meminta para hyung untuk mengikutinya.

"hey,, itu tidak sopan" Kai berteriak jengkel yang hanya Sehun respon dengan lambaian tangan.

"Sehun-ah, tunggu aku" Tao berteriak heboh setelah memeletkan lidahnya pada Kai dan berlari cepat menyusul Sehun sebelum Kai menarik rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku bertemu arwah supir kim"

Hening. Kondisi meja paling pojok di kantin adalah yang paling senyap, lima penghuninya terdiam menatap pria yang baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"ahhh...maksudmu kau sudah melihat mayatnya?" Chanyeol adalah yang pertama merespon, dia berusaha tersenyum dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dirinya salah mendengar. Tao mendukung dengan anggukan cepat sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Sehun sejenak kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

Dia tidak peduli, lagipula di hanya di seret oleh Chanyeol tanpa niat untuk ikut berdiskusi.

"bukan, dia jelas mengatakan bertemu arwah supir kim" Kai menyahut "benarkan?" dan menoleh pada sehun untuk meminta pembenaran, dan hasilnya, Sehun mengangguk.

Tao sudah menghabiskan setengah jus ketika dia tersedak. Baekhyun berdecak kesal ketika beberapa cairan mengenai bukunya, dan semakin sebal ketika pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu hanya berucap maaf pelan kemudian menoleh kembali untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada si maknae yang duduk di antara dia dan Kai "Sehun-ah, jangan membuatku takut" dan mulai merengek "carilah bahan candaan lain, kau tau bagaimana kondisi sekolah ini setelah anak baru itu masuk kan?, jadi jangan membuat suasananya semakin horror dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah serius"

"aku tidak sedang bercanda hyung" kali ini Sehun menatap pada Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di hadapannya "aku serius"

"aku percaya" Kai menyahut "Sehun tak mungkin mengakui hal memalukan seperti ini setelah penyangkalannya kemarin jika dia tak serius melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri" dia menaik turunkan alis kanannya sambil tersenyum mengejek, dia tak sedang mendukung, melainkan mengingatkan bahwa Sehun telah melanggar perkataanya sendiri.

Tapi Sehun sedang serius, karena itu dia tak repot untuk terpancing dengan omongan Kai dan melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan "kalian tau kan, akhir-akhir ini beberapa insiden terjadi padaku" yang lain mengangguk "seseorang sedang mengincarku, kondisi ini tidak seperti insiden penculikan lainnya, ini jauh lebih serius karen dia tak mengincar uang tembusan"

"dia mengincar nyawamu?" Baekhyun meletakkan bukunya ke meja dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam percakapan, karena topiknya menarik daripada tulisan-tulisan yang ada dalam buku.

"itu benar"

"karena itukah pengamanan di rumahmu semakin ketat?, sampai puluhan cctv terletak di setiap sudut rumahmu?" Tao menatap Sehun lekat, seolah percakapan tentang arwah yang tadi membuatnya gemetar tak pernah terjadi, pria itu jauh lebih tertarik dengan percakapan yang sekarang.

Sehun mengeryit "bagaimana hyung bisa tau?" dia menatap Tao lekat.

"apanya?"

"tentang puluhan cctv yang terpasang di rumahku, cctv yang lama hanya terpasang lima, yang lainnya terpasang dua hari yang lalu setelah insiden ular di kamar mandiku dan tak satupun dari kalian berkunjung setelah hari itu"

"kau ini bicara apa?" Tao berkedip terkejut "aku sudah menemukan banyak setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit"

"apa?"

"aku menemukan setidaknya tiga di dalam kamarmu"

DEG

"tidak mungkin, ayahku tak pernah memasang cctv di kamar—" sehun terdiam, mengundang keryitan dari orang-orang di dekatnya, dia mengepalkan tangannya yang berkeringat, jika bukan ayahnya yang memasang cctv, lalu siapa? Benarkah kata supir kim bahwa dia di awasi 'olehnya' selama ini. Dia memusatkan perhatian pada Tao "bisakah kau memberitahuku semua lokasi cctv yang kau temukan?"

Tao mengangguk dan berkedip-kedip aneh.

"ada apa sebenarnya" Baekhyun menaikkan kacamata yang melorot "apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian supirmu itu?"

Sehun mengangguk "sebenarnya...—

"Oh sehun-ssi" Dia tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

Luhan berkeringat dan kelelahan, pakaiannya kusut dan rambutnya lepek, menatapnya dengan cemas dari balik lensa kacamata yang sedikit melorot, dia pasti baru saja berlari ketika kemari.

"ada apa?"

"minumannya" Luhan berusaha berbicara di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang putus-putus "apa kau minum?"

"minuman?" Seketika itu, Sehun mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia menoleh panik "jusnya" dan menatap ngeri pada gelas di atas meja yang kini bergeser di hadapan Tao dan hanya tersisa setengah.

Di sisi lain, Tao sudah terlihat dalam kondisi tak baik.

"panggil dokter, CEPAT" suaranya mengaung di dinding kantin, bersamaan dengan ambruknya Tao dalam pelukannya, dengan nafas putus-putus dan wajah pucat pasi.

"HYUNG"

Dia ada, di antara kerumunan orang-orang dalam kantin, tersenyum sangat tipis hingga tak seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

SAPPHIRE EYED BOY

.

.

.

.

Cast : XI LUHAN, OH SEHUN and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Mistery, and Friendship

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Boy x Boy ,typo bertebaran, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Lalu lintas padat di tengah kota, suara deruman kendaraan bersahutan dengan suara sirine ambulans yang berkelok cepat menuju gedung putih bertingkat puluhan, di sambut rombongan orang berseragam putih berteriak memberi komando. Darah berceceran di lantai bersama erangan korban dan menggemakan tangisan dari keluarga.

Luhan menatap kejadian itu dalam diam di kursi taman rumah sakit, menatap prihatin pada manusia sekarat yang rohnya telah meninggalkan setengah tubuhnya dan duduk menatap sedih pada raut tangis keluarganya.

Karena sebeb inilah Luhan tak suka rumah sakit, terlalu banyak energi positif dan negatif yang bercampur dari roh-roh yang baru meninggalkan jasadnya, berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru, tersesat dan kebingungan namun Luhan tak di beri kewenangan untuk membantu mereka yang sebentar lagi di jemput sang malaikat ke akhirat.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Supir Kim duduk bersila di hadapannya, menatap dengan raut cemas yang kentara.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Memang benar dia merasa pusing, namun bukan berarti kondisi ini melemahkan fisiknya. Dia hanya kebingungan karena tak bisa membedakan energi apapun yang berada di sekitarnya, seperti energi Supir Kim yang tak bisa dia rasakan meskipun sedang ada di hadapannya.

"kau yakin dia masuk ke rumah sakit ini?" Luhan berupaya agar tak seorangpun melihatnya berbicara seorang diri, atau dia akan segera menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Supir kim mendongak ke atas gedung setelah mengangguk, dia mengangkat telunjuk ke satu ruangan dengan jendela setengah tertutup "dia di sana, sedang menjalani pemeriksaan psikolog"

Luhan menghela nafas lelah, dia sudah menunggu selama dua jam, namun yang dia tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Setelah mengikuti sampai ke kantor polisi, dia menemukan bahwa polisi tak langsung melepas tersangka yang menaburkan racun ke dalam jus yang di minum Tao, meski si pelayan kantin berteriak histeris bahwa dia tak ingat melakukan tindak kejahatan itu.

Di kasus-kasus sebelumnya, Luhan tak sempat bertemu satupun tersangka karena halangan dari ayah Sehun yang langsung mengasingkan mereka ke tempat entah berantah. Tapi, kali ini, entah mengapa dia merasa harus berbicara langsung dengan pelayan itu.

Tapi, karena polisi menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya untuk seorang bocah sekolahan sepertinya maka dia harus menemuinya secara diam-diam sebelum ayah Sehun mengasingkannya lagi.

"dia di sana" seruan pelan dari Yoon suk menariknya dari lamunan, dan seperti kata bocah itu, seorang gadis muda keluar dari rumah sakit bersama tiga pria berseragam polisi.

Luhan melirik pada Jiyeon dan memberi kode anggukan tanpa kata. Gadis itu kemudian tertawa-tawa dan melayang ke belakang gedung bersama Yoon suk.

"mereka pasti sangat menikmati tugasnya" Luhan tersenyum tipis menanggapi pernyataan supir kim.

Tak berselang lama, suara teriakan memilukan Jiyeon bersama tangisan Yoon suk menggema di lingkungan rumah sakit, menggetarkan pendengarnya yang segera berlari mencari sumber suara maupun berdiam diri dan saling bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. tak jarang, dari mereka menyerukan tentang seseorang yang bunuh diri.

Dan Seperti yang Luhan rencanakan, ketiga polisi yang bersama Boa—si pelayan kantin—meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di sana dalam kondisi kebingungan seperti yang lainnya.

Luhan menghapirinya dari samping dan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Gadis itu berjengit ketika menoleh dan menampilkan raut horror saat mengenali wajah pria yang menyapanya. Dia juga adalah penghuni sekolah, dan gosip yang menggema di setiap sudut sekolah juga terdengar hingga di telinganya. karena itu, bukan hal sulit untuk mengenali hanya dengan sekali lihat siapa 'si anak baru mengerikan' itu, dan sekarang pria itu berada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan mata sapphire yang orang-orang katakan berbahaya.

Jangan salahkan dia jika dia berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

"bisakah kita bicara?" Luhan sigap menangkap ketika Boa bergerak menjauh "Hanya sebentar" tambahnya.

"tidak" Boa memeluk pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja Luhan sentuh "aku tidak membunuhnya. karena itu, tolong jangan katakan bahwa dia sedang ingin balas dendam padaku" dia berkata dengan ketakutan, menatap takut-takut ke sekitarnya seolah sesuatu yang tak kasat mata ada di sana.

Well, tentu saja ada, banyak. Tapi, Luhan takkan mengatakannya, lagipula mereka hanya melintas tanpa melirik.

"dia masih hidup" perkataan Luhan menghentikan kegiatan Boa "dia sedang di rumah sakit dekat sekolah dan baik-baik saja"

Gadis itu berbinar "benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk "karena itu, biarkan aku bertanya beberapa hal padamu"

Boa terdiam selama beberapa menit, menatap takut-takut pada luhan kemudian menggeleng pelan"tidak mau, a-aku sudah sangat lelah dengan semua pertanyaan hari ini, lain kali saja" katanya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia melangkah pergi dari hadapan Luhan, tak sengaja menembus tubuh supir kim yang menggeram marah.

"Boa-ssi, apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang murah hati?"

Dia baru meninggalkan pria itu sejauh lima langkah ketika nada super dingin itu menusuk telinganya, seolah tubuhnya membeku karena terpaan badai salju, dia menegak liur dengan paksa ketika remaja berseragam sekolah itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya, lagi.

"aku sungguh menahan diri untuk tak mengatakan ini karena mengharagimu yang jauh lebih tua dariku" Luhan membebaskan manik saphhirenya dari lensa kacamata tebal "tapi noona, teman-temanku sedang melihatmu dengan marah karena telah mengabaikanku" jika bisa, bola mata gadis itu akan menggelinding keluar karena luasnya dia membelalak "karena itu, jangan membuatku menggunakan mereka untuk menyeretmu ke rumahku agar aku bisa bertanya banyak hal padamu"

Luhan meringis dalam hati, menyaksikan bagaiman tubuh gadis di hadapannya itu bergetar ketakutan. Kata-katanya itu, tentu saja kebohongan besar, dia hanya tak bisa melepas kesempatan untuk bebicara terhadap tersangka, pelaku sekaligus korban kali ini. karena entah kapan, namun pasti, tuan besar Oh akan muncul dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya terik berjaya menciptakan fatamorgana gelombang di jalan beraspal, dinding kaca memantulkan garis melintang hitam putih di seberang jalan. Di sana, di salah satu cafe berdinding kaca dan kayu itu, Luhan dan Boa duduk saling berhadapan dengan sepasang cangkir kopi dan cheescake terhidang.

"jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak mengingat kejadian apapun sebelum polisi datang dan membawamu pergi"

Boa membenarkan "aku seperti baru bangun dari tidur ketika polisi-polisi itu membawaku dari kantin sekolah, aku bahkan tak sadar bahwa aku sudah di sekolah, pikirku aku masih di tempat tidur dan sedang bermimpi"

"apa kau ingat, siapa orang terakhir yang kau temui sebelum ingatanmu yang hilang?"

"adik perempuanku"

Luhan mengeryit "kapan?"

Boa menerawang "tadi malam, sekitar pukul 9, aku membantunya mengerjakan tugas, setelah itu aku langsung tidur, tanpa bertemu ataupun berkomunikasi dengan orang lain lagi" dia menatap pada riak kopi yang terbentuk karena ketukan jarinya di atas meja "itu adalah ingatan terakhirku, dan kemudian insiden ini terjadi tanpa aku sadari"

"siapa nama adikmu?"

"untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"aku hanya perlu identitasnya"

"adikku masih duduk di sekolah dasar, jangan libatkan dia"

Luhan mendongak dan menemukan wajah marah Boa, ini adalah pertama kalinya gadis itu berani menatap matanya setelah kalimat ancamannya tadi.

"Boa-ssi?"

Dan dia berniat mengatakan bahwa dia tak punya pertanyaan lagi, ketika seorang pria berbadan kekar dan berjas serba hitam datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah kaku tanpa ekspresi.

Luhan seketika mengerti ketika dua mobil metalik hitam mewah terparkir rapi di depan toko. Dia tahu siapa yang ada di dalam mobil paling depan itu, dan dia bisa merasakan tatapannya.

Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Boa di bawa secara suka rela kedalam mobil yang kedua, namun sebelum itu, gadis itu sempat menyebutkan nama adiknya pada luhan.

'Luna'

Luhan masih mematai mobil yang baru saja melaju dengan tatapan tanpa arti, hingga saat ini, misteri yang paling luhan ingin tahu adalah mengapa ayah Sehun selalu mengasingkan mereka yang terlibat dengan insiden Sehun, terlebih menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat kejadian ini di saat pewarisnya terancam oleh seseorang, dan juga tentang di mana orang-orang seperti Boa berakhir.

Dia meraih ponselnya dalam saku, mencari satu dari segelintir kontak yang ada dalam ponselnya kemudian memanggil.

"halo, sehun-ssi" dia menarik nafas "ayo bertemu"

.

.

.

.

.

Aconitine atau biasa di sebut racun pelumpuh sistem saraf adalah racun alkaloid yang sangat tinggi, biasanya di pakai dalam pengobatan tradisional cina ataupun obat penenang, namun jika di konsumsi dalam jumlah banyak, bisa menyebabkan kematian.

"aconitine yang terserap dalam tubuhnya hanya 1 miligram, dosis yang aman untuk tubuh manusia, dia akan baik-baik saja dan hanya mengalami gejala ringan, setelah sadar, dia bisa langsung di bawa pulang" dokter yang merawat Tao menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi pasiennya sebelum pamit keluar.

Yang ada dalam ruangan hanyalah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Karena Tao hanya tinggal sendiri di korea, mereka tak lantas memanggil kedua orang tuanya sebelum mengetahui seberapa buruk kondisinya.

Sehun menghela nafas lega kemudian menatap Tao yang berbaring pucat di ranjang rumah sakit dengan rasa bersalah yang memuncak. Racun itu di buat untuknya, seharusnya dialah yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri disana, tapi Tao menyelamatkannya secara tak sengaja.

"jangan bercanda sialan, dia adalah orang yang memasukkan racun dalam jus temanku, kau sudah melihat sendiri rekaman cctv-nya, bagaimana bisa kau percaya kata-katanya bahwa dia tak ingat apapun dan membiarkan polisi-polisi amatir itu melepasnya begitu saja" Chanyeol memaki seseorang di seberang telfon dengan wajah merah marah "persetan dengan alat tes kebohongan maupun bualan tentang hipnotis, penjarakan si brengsek itu sebelum aku membunuhnya" dia membanting ponselnya ke atas sofa.

"ada apa? Mereka melepas pelakunya?" Baekhyun dan Kai masuk bersamaan ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman.

Chanyeol membanting tubuh di samping ponselnya dan mengangguk "mereka mengatakan bahwa pelayan kantin itu terkena hipnotis ketika memasukkan racun"

"omong kosong, alasannya seperti itu dan polisi masih percaya?" Kai melempar sekaleng cola ke arah Sehun yang di tangkap sempurna "terkadang aku berfikir bahwa orang-orang dewasa saat ini memiliki pemikiran yang paling tumpul" cemoohnya.

"sayangnya, iyaa"

"bukan pertama kalinya" Sehun menatap satu persatu temannya yang mengeryit bingung "pelayan-pelayan yang berusaha melukaiku juga mengatakan hal yang sama meski dalam cctv merekalah yang melakukannya" dia menimang-nimang cola dalam genggamannya sebelum meletakkannya ke meja terdekat dan ikut bergabung duduk di sofa."tapi mereka tak bohong, bukan hanya karena lolos dari mesin pendeteksi kebohongan, tapi mereka memang menunjukkan kondisi pasca-hipnotos"

"jadi yang ingin membunuhmu adalah ahli hipnotis?" Kai menebak. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai respon.

"lalu bagaimana bisa Luhan tahu bahwa dalam jus mu ada racunnya? dia bahkan tak ada dalam kantin ketika kita memesan" sehun tau, pertanyaan ini cepat atau lambat akan keluar, dan seperti perkiraannya Chanyeol adalah yang bertanya, bagaimanpun, Chanyeol berada di kelas unggulan bersamanya, dia juga punya otak jenius di balik tingkah bodohnya.

Sehun baru akan menjawab ketika ponselnya mengeluarkan bunyi dan getaran, nama Luhan tertera di layar, mengundang keryitan dari Chanyeol yang sempat melihatnya sekilas "sejak kapan hubungan kalian sampai pada tahap saling bertukar nomor ponsel?"

Dalam hati, sehun berteriak girang bahwa Luhan memang adalah seseorang yang selalu menyelamatkannya di saat yang tepat.

Pertanyaan dari Chanyeol dia abaikan, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian pamit untuk keluar untuk mengangkat telepon kemudian tak kembali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Gemerincing lonceng berbunyi ketika Sehun membuka dan menutup pintu cafe, dia mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan pria yang dia cari di sudut ruang dekat jendela kaca, sedang menatap pada lalu-lalang orang di seberang jendela.

Sehun tau, Luhan sudah menyadari keberadaannya ketika dia membuka pintu, karena itulah dia tak lagi menyapa dan hanya langsung duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan pria itu.

"ini baru beberapa jam, dan kau sudah merindukan aku" Sehun berucap jail, yang segera mengundang tatapan tajam dari pria di seberangnya."nahh, sekarang aku mendapatkan perhatiannmu" kekehnya "ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"aku bertemu dengan gadis yang menabur racun dalam jusmu"

"Boa-noona?"

Luhan mengangguk "ada yang aneh dengan perkataannya" sekilas dia melihat kilat aneh di mata Sehun "dia mengatakan bahwa dia tak ingat pernah terbangun sejak dia tertidur di malam hari dan mulai bekerja. sama sekali tak ingat hingga polisi-polisi itu datang membawanya"

"aku tahu, pelayan di rumahku juga mengaku seperti itu" dia mengetukkan jari pada meja "semuanya mengatakan bahwa ingatan terakhir mereka adalah sebelum tertidur di malam sebelumnya"

"kau tau itu?" Luhan menatap sengit "sejak kapan?"

"sejak kejadian ular dalam kamar mandiku" Sehun berucap santai.

"dan kau diam saja? Tidakkah menurutmu hal itu tidak wajar" tatapannya pada sehun jadi tajam "ingatan seseorang yang terkena hipnotis seharusnya terhenti ketika mendapat sugesti dari pelaku, bahkan jika pelakunya memakai topeng, korban seharusnya masih bisa mengingat kapan dan di mana dia kehilangan ingatannya"

"aku juga berfikir seperti itu, karena itulah aku mencari identitas keluarga dari semua pelayanku yang menjadi korban. Tapi sialnya, mereka semua adalah sebatang kara dan hanya hidup sendiri"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti, Sehun berfikir jauh lebih cepat darinya. Tentu saja, dia adalah si jenius dari kelas unggulan "kurasa kau juga sudah tau bahwa kasus Boa-noona berbeda, karena dia tinggal bersama keluarganya"

Sehun memiringkan kepala "mau menemui mereka bersamaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Perumahan itu kumuh dan menanjak, memiliki puluhan anak tangga yang tersusun rapi meminta untuk di jajah. Karena hanya berupa jalan setapak, mereka harus rela berjalan kaki dan meninggakan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

Anak-anak berlari dan bermain, memetik bunga-bunga di pinggir jalan atau menggambar abstrak di dinding abu-abu.

Sehun sudah mengeluh kakinya pegal dan hampir berlari pulang jika Luhan tak menyeretnya paksa untuk tetap mendaki. Dengan raut ogah-ogahan, tentu saja dia tak bisa berkata tidak dan hanya ikut dengan langkah lunglai.

Yang tak di sangka dari seorang pelayan kantin sekolah adalah, rumahnya berhalaman luas, berpagar besi, dan terdiri dari dua lantai. Besar dan mewah, sangat mencolok dari rumah lainnya, Seperti tak seharusnya berada di sana.

"kau tak mengatakan ini padaku"

Sehun mengangkat bahu "aku ingin kau melihatnya sendiri"

"ada yang lain?"

"ibunya seorang aktris dan ayahnya musisi" Sehun menilik sekitar, melihat-lihat jika di sana ada CCTV yang terpasang "dan mereka sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu" dia hanya menemukan satu, di atas pagar rumah itu sendiri, sesuai dengan yang orang suruhannya katakan. untuk orang-orang yang tinggal di tempat seperti ini, CCTV adalah sesuatu yang tak mereka perlukan. Terlebih area itu adalah ujung kompleks yang sepi.

"siapa kalian?"

Luhan berputar 180 derajat ke asal suara, menatap terkejut pada seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti cerminan Boa, namun dengan versi lebih muda. Memakai hoodie abu-abu polos dan celana belel, bergaya santai dan mengunyah permen karet. Dia sedang menggandeng seorag gadis kecil yang memegang lollipop besar dan sedang menatap polos pada Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

Luhan yakin, anak itu adalah Luna.

"kami teman-teman Boa" sehun menjawab, setelah memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

Gadis yang kemungkinan lebih tua dari mereka itu tertawa mencemooh "Boa? Berteman dengan kalian?" nadanya tak menyenangkan "jadi sekarang dia bermain dengan anak-anak remaja"

Luhan meminta penjelasan lewat mata, tentang siapa gadis itu yang sehun balas hanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Dia tak paham dengan kodenya.

"apa yang kalian inginkan?" gadis itu menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian "wanita itu tidak ada di sini" kemudian menyeret Luna mendekati pagar "dia tak pulang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan jika dia punya utang, jangan minta di bayar padaku, dia bukan kakakku lagi"

Kakak?. Luhan membatin sambil menatap tanya pada Sehun. Jawabannya adalah anggukan.

Dan lagi, apa katanya? Boa tak pernah pulang sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Apakah itu artinya Boa berbohong pada mereka, tentang mengatakan dia bersama adiknya tadi malam.

"tidak, kami tau dia tak ada di sini" sehun berusaha menarik perhatian gadis itu yang kini berniat menutup pagar di hadapan mereka "ada suatu insiden, dan kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian"

"jangan tanya" tatapan tajam yang mereka peroleh "aku tak tau apapun" bunyi besi terseret ketika pagar memisahkan mereka "jika kalian menemukan jasadnya, kuburkan saja, jangan menghubungi kami" tangisan luna pecah kala itu.

Luhan terkesiap, dia yakin gadis itu adalah yang mengatakan Boa itu kakaknya, tapi apa-apaan dengan kata-katanya itu.

"kita tak bisa bertanya padanya, dia benar-benar benci pada kakaknya sendiri" Sehun bergumam.

"dia mengatakan Boa tak pernah pulang"

Sehun menoleh dan mengangguk "tapi Boa hanya mengatakan dia bertemu luna dan tak menyebutkan tentang adik yang satunya"

Itu benar.

"kita hanya perlu si kecil itu untuk memastikan ucapan Boa"

Tak berselang lama setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, si kecil yang mereka maksud berlari dengan mata sembab dari dalam rumah. Dia masih sesegukan ketika jari mungilnya memegangi pagar "o-oppa! hari ini Boa unnie berjanji menjemput luna pulang dari sekolah, tapi dia tidak datang" wajah mungilnya sudah basah dengan air mata "Luna jadi anak baik" rengeknya "Luna tak mengatakan pada Sandara unnie kalau Boa unnie pulang. karena itu, beritahu Boa unni untuk jangan marah pada luna dan pulang" anak itu menghapus cairan hidungnya dengan lengan baju.

Sehun membuat mimik yang mengatakan 'kau lihat!'

Luhan tersenyum, mengabaikan bagaimana sikap Sehun yang seolah memuji diri sendiri, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Luna "kau bertemu Boa noona kemarin?" tanyanya lembut.

Anak itu mengangguk "dia menemani luna tidur karena sandara unnie tidak pulang. Dia juga mengantar luna kesekolah" katanya. Masih sesegukan.

Dua pria di sana saling menatap untuk sesaat "apa lagi yang kalian lakukan selain itu?" pertanyaan itu dari sehun.

"Boa unnie membuatkan luna nasi goreng dan membelikan ini" dia mengankat lollipop besar di tangannya yang masih terbungkus plastik.

Dari keterangan Luna, Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa perlakuan Boa pada Luna terlalu normal jika dia sudah terkena hipnotis saat itu. Jadi, Boa pasti masih sadar di pagi hari dia terbangun dan berinteraksi dengan Luna. Tapi, persoalan tentang dia tak ingat momen itu masih menjadi misteri.

"oppa, hari ini kalian pergi kemana bersama unnie?" suara Luna mungil seperti sengatan listrik di telinga dua pendengarnya.

"huuhh"

Luhan-sehun saling pandang lagi. sama-sama dengan keryitan bingung menatap Luna.

"pergi dengan unnie-mu? Kami?"

Luna mengangguk "oppa yang bertemu dengan unnie di depan sekolahku itu"

"siapa?" Sehun hampir memekik dan mengejutkan Luna hingga anak itu mundur dua langkah. Luhan juga sama terkejutnya dan mendesis marah ketika melihat Luna bersiap menangis lagi. Dia mendorong sehun hingga terjungkang ke belakang dan menggerutu padanya.

"oppa?" Luhan mencoba meraih tangan luna yang basah "apa kau melihat wajahnya?" dan melembutkan suaranya.

"tidak" tatapan luna meniti Luhan dari atas ke bawah "tapi, dia pakai baju yang sama dengan oppa" tunjuknya pada seragam Luhan "oppa itu datang dengan mobil yang bagus, warna hitam dan dia pergi bersama unnie"

Luhan menatap sehun yang juga menatapnya. Kata-kata luna itu bukan sebuah bukti kuat karena bisa saja setelah itu Boa bertemu orang lain lagi, tapi anak sekolahan yang bertemu Boa di pagi hari itu bisa saja seorang tersangka juga. Karena siapa saja bisa jadi tersangka dalam kasus yang tak jelas seperti ini.

Dia melirik diam-diam pada Sehun yang terdiam seribu bahasa. Luhan takut mengakui ini, tapi dia tau dan sangat yakin seluruh sekolah juga berfikir sama, bahwa satu-satunya pria yang mengendarai mobil ke sekolah hanya satu orang.

pria jenius dan kaya raya itu...

adalah Oh Sehun

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

ANNYEONG...

lama nunggu yahh...kangen...jengkel...pengen nabok!

maafkan dosaku yang sempat mengabaikan ff ini selama beberapa ...TT selain karena kesibukan pribadi, saya juga sempat kehilangan kehilangan file chapter selanjutnya yang udah selesai sampai chap 6 yang mengharuskan saya mengetik ulang kata demi kata di sela tugas-tugas kuliah yang setinggi gunung. (curhat panjang lebar)

intinya, semoga chap ini memuaskan...

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

SAPPHIRE EYED BOY

.

.

.

.

Cast : XI LUHAN, OH SEHUN and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Mistery, and Friendship

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Boy x Boy ,typo bertebaran, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya, mereka berdua bukanlah tipe yang suka memulai percakapan. Sehun adalah pribadi yang tak banyak berbicara dan Luhan masih tak mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap di depan seorang 'teman'. dalam hal ini, seorang teman yang masih bernafas.

Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Namun, pembahasan mereka hanya seputar kasus Sehun atau tidak sama sekali.

Bahkan pernah suatu hari mereka tak mengatakan apapun selain kata 'selamat pagi' dan 'sampai jumpa'. Meski begitu, bukan berarti hubungan mereka memburuk. Sebaliknya, di sanalah letak kenyamanan mereka satu sama lain.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, sunyi yang mereka ciptakan terasa lebih canggung dan kaku. Sejak percakapan dengan Luna berakhir, keduanya tak saling bicara lagi hingga mobil membawa mereka menjauhi perumahan kumuh tersebut.

Lalu lalang kendaraan lain adalah fokus tatapan Luhan, melirik lama pada hal yang sekiranya menarik untuk di pandang. Toko kue, taman bermain dan remaja pemberontak dalam gang. apapun, selama itu bisa mengalihkan pikirannya untuk sesaat.

Diam-diam Sehun akan melirik pada Luhan di sela kegiatannya bermain game ponsel. Melirik lagi dan lagi. Namun, pria itu terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga bahkan jika Sehun menatapnya hingga matanya terbakar pun, Luhan sama sekali tak menoleh.

"kau berfikir orang yang menemui Boa noona itu, aku?" Pada akhirnya dialah yang harus memulai jika tak ingin kecanggungan berlangsung selamanya.

Dia hampir melonjak kegirangan ketika Luhan memberi respon.

Pria berambut karamel itu melihat dari sudut matanya, sekilas melihat pergerakan Sehun yang tak banyak berubah, pria itu sedang menatap ponselnya yang sudah berlayar hitam.

"aku tak meragukan kejeniusanmu" Luhan bergumam, kemudian menatap pada jalanan, lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku "kau curiga padaku?"

Melirik lagi, Luhan memutuskan untuk menoleh dan menghadap padanya "aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam mobil seseorang yang tidak aku percaya"

"tapi, aku merasa kau sedang tak percaya padaku, saat ini"

Dari sudut matanya, Luhan menemukan supir Sehun meliriknya sesekali dengan pandangan aneh dari kaca, sama sekali tak berupaya untuk menyembunyikannya meski luhan terang-terangan melihat. Jika dia tak dalam kondisi curigaan pada apapun dan menganggap segala sesuatu adalah angin lalu, Luhan pasti hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai emosi jengah biasa yang sering seorang bawahan perlihatkan jika tuannya di perlakukan tak baik. Namun, dia menemukan saat ini berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang lain dari tatapan supir itu padanya, yang menekan Luhan untuk bersikap waspada.

Karena itulah, dia meminta Sehun menurunkannya di sebuah taman kecil di pinggir jalan. Sehun sempat ingin menolak dan mengatakan matahari akan segera tenggelam dan dia harus mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Tapi setelah Luhan memberinya tatapan tanpa kedip, pria OH itu akhirnya mengalah dan ikut turun bersamanya.

Bias cahaya orange mewarnai taman mini yang sepi, papan luncur yang kering dan bedebu menjadi teman bermain dedaunan gugur, angin sepoi bergoyang bersama rumput yang pecah terinjak. Ayunan berderit pelan ketika Luhan menumpukan berat sepenuhnya pada benda gantung itu, di susul oleh Sehun di sisinya.

Mobil terparkir jauh dari mereka seperti yang Luhan harapkan.

"sehun-ssi, aku memang tak sepenuhnya percaya padamu saat ini dan kau pasti tau dengan jelas alasannya"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"kalau begitu, buat aku percaya padamu"

Pria yang lebih muda mengangkat alis kemudian menoleh dan menemukan Luhan juga tengah menatap padanya intens dari balik tali ayunan "jika aku mengatakan pria itu bukan aku, apakah kau akan langsung percaya?"

Gelengan pelan "kau bisa mulai dengan memberitahuku sesuatu tentang ayahmu" katanya.

Sehun menatap datar "kau mencurigai ayahku" sedatar nada suaranya.

Tak menggeleng dan mengangguk "lebih tepatnya, aku penasaran" Luhan mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang kemudian melepaskan tumpuan, dan meluncur bersama ayunan dengan mata terpejam "tentang di mana Boa noona dan yang lainnya di sembunyikan? Kenapa? Dan mengapa ayahmu bertindak sangat biasa dengan keadaanmu saat ini" ayunan berhenti dengan satu tumpuan kaki "aku melihatnya, dia membayar polisi yang menangkap Boa noona dan meminta mereka tutup mulut atas kasus itu"

Tak ada yang terlewat dari mata sapphire yang menyorot tajam. debu tipis yang melintas, riak angin tak berwujud, hantu taman yang bermain seluncuran. Tidak juga raut terkejut yang menghilang dalam sedetik.

Luhan merekam semuanya dengan jelas dan dia tau, Sehun cukup cerdas untuk menyadari tatapan menuntutnya.

"kau menemukannya terlalu cepat" Sehun memutuskan kontak mata "ayahku takkan menyukaimu karena ini" ucapanya.

"tak di sukai seseorang adalah keahlianku"

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan merapikan rambutnya yang tersapu angin pelan "keluarga kami harus terlihat sempurna tanpa cacat apapun. Pedoman itu adalah yang keluargaku genggam sejak dulu, tak peduli bagaimana pun buruknya keadaan di dalam rumah besar keluarga Oh, hal itu tak boleh sampai menjadi konsumsi media massa" di menggoyangkan pelan ayunannya dan menerawang ke langit "satu persatu orang-orang kepercayaan ayahku adalah yang menyerangku tanpa sadar, dan jika berita ini menyebar, perusahaan saingan akan sadar bahwa seseorang yang jenius tengah memecahkan pertahanan keluargaku dan memanfaatkannya untuk keuntungan mereka" Sehun menghela nafas "di mata orang lain, mungkin tindakannya ini terkesan mengorbankan keselamatannku untuk perusahaan, tapi bagiku, dia sedang menyelamatkanku dengan caranya sendiri. Dia menyembunyikan orang-orang yang terlibat karena tak bisa percaya pada mereka lagi, dia juga memecat semua pelayan dalam rumah sebelum mereka tau ada sesuatu yang salah. meski itu menyebabkan ibuku yang tak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya harus melukai tangannya dengan pisau dapur setiap harinya dan ayahku menelan semua makanan gosong itu tanpa keluhan dan aku harus memecahkan banyak barang ketika membersihkan kamar sendiri" Sehun mendengus kesal, mengingat bagaiman dia menjadi korban ceramahan panjang hanya karena memecahkan vas bunga kecil di dalam kamarnya.

Luhan mengangkat alis, jadi makanan gosong yang selalu Sehun bawa adalah buatan ibunya. karena itulah pria itu tak pernah membuangnya meski sudah makan makanan dari Luhan dan tetap menghabiskannya secara perlahan.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa iri. dirinya pun, meski makanan itu berisi racun, dia tetap akan memakannya jika yang membuatnya adalah tangan ibunya.

"Boa noona juga bekerja untuk ayahku, dia adalah bodyguard yang mengawasiku di dalam sekolah" di bawah bayang-bayang gelap tiang ayunan, Luhan menampilkan wajah yang cukup terkejut "dan sebenarnya, yang mengantarku ke sekolah hari ini adalah ayahku, dia mengemudi sendiri" Sehun menoleh "aku tidak tau apakah ini bisa membuatmu percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi hanya sebatas ini yang bisa aku beritahu padamu"

Luhan tak tersenyum, dia menatap jauh ke depan "bagaimana dengan supirmu itu?"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangannya "aku punya orang kepercayaanku sendiri"

"ayahmu tau tentang dia?"

"dia pasti sudah tau sekarang" dia memainkan rerumputan di bawah sepatunya "aku berniat mempertahankannya meski ayah tak setuju"

Luhan mengangkat alis "kau terdengar seperti kekasih yang tak direstui"

"aku juga melakukan hal yang sama untukmu" Sehun tersenyum tipis, tapi Luhan tak mendengar perkataannya itu karena Sehun memang hanya menggumamkannya tipis-tipis.

"dia terus menatapku dengan aneh sejak tadi" Luhan menggerutu.

Kali ini Sehun benar tertawa "aku yakin dia sedang menodongkan senjata padamu dari dalam mobil saat ini"

"dia membuat supir kim berteriak padaku setiap kali dia mengganti posisi bidikannya" dia berkata seperti itu, tapi dia tersenyum.

"namanya chen, kau akan menyukainya jika mengenalnya lebih baik"

"sebaliknya, dia takkan menyukaiku" Luhan berdiri dan merenggankan otot lengan "kita pulang sekarang atau dia benar-benar akan menarik pelatuknya, itu kata supir kim padaku"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Luhan untuk meninggalkan taman "aku akan menganggap ini sebagai kepercayaan" mereka berjalan berdampingan "aku berharap kau tak meragukanku lagi"

"aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau mulai memanggilku hyung mulai saat ini" Luhan menyeringai dalam hati ketika Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya horror.

"dari mana kau tau?"

"apa?"

"tentang usiaku—ahhhh sialan, apa mereka masih membahas tentang itu secara terang-terangan" berdecak-decak, Sehun mengacak rambut ravennya.

Luhan melirik ke samping dan menemukan supir kim sedang memohon-mohon padanya agar tak memberitahu bahwa dialah pelakunya.

"mereka siapa maksudmu?"

"gadis-gadis itu" sehun berdecak "aku takkan terkejut jika kau mendengar dari mereka"

"lihatlah sikapmu itu, kau memintaku untuk percaya tapi kau bahkan berniat menyembunyikan usiamu yang sebenarnya padaku"

"b-bukan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin kau memperlakukanku layaknya pria seumuran" dia memerah dan Luhan hampir tertawa "ahhhhh,,, baiklah...L-Luhan hyung, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu mulai sekarang"

Luhan tersenyum manis "Sehun-ah" yang di panggil namanya membeku dengan jantung berlari. Astaga, suara Luhan sangat lembut ketika menyebut namanya dengan cara seperti itu "aku adalah seseorang yang memiliki banyak keraguan dalam hidupku, karena itu, aku takkan menjanjikan apapun. tapi untuk saat ini, aku punya banyak keperacayaan padamu"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, jawaban Luhan bukanlah hal yang dia inginkan. namun, bukan jawaban yang buruk. Karena itu, untuk saat ini, dia takkan mempermasalahkannya dan memilih bungkam.

Luhan menatap dalam diam ketika sehun masuk ke dalam mobil sedangkan dirinya bergeming di ambang pagar taman.

"hari ini sampai di sini saja, kau tak perlu mengantarku pulang" katanya, ketika sehun menatapanya dengan tanya dari dalam.

Sehun mengeryit dan mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela "jangan bercanda, daerah ini sangat jauh dari rumahmu dan kau tak membawa kendaraan apapun" dia baru akan keluar dan menyeret Luhan masuk ketika sebuah sepeda motor melaju cepat dan berhenti tepat di belakang mobilnya.

dia adalah Suho, pria yang waktu itu menatapnya tajam di rumah Luhan, dan sekarang dia pun mendapatkan pandangan yang sama meski hanya sejenak sebelum pria itu tersenyum lembut dan menyapa Luhan dengan suara yang sangat sama lembutnya.

Hingga saat ini, Sehun masih penasaran dengan hubungan yang mereka miliki, tapi dia masih belum berani bertanya.

"pulanglah, aku punya kendaraan sekarang" Luhan bersuara.

Sehun menoleh, menatap keduanya bergantian dengan keryitan yang lebih dalam. Dan dia bingung, bagaimana bisa pria itu tau bahwa mereka berada di sini. Dia bahkan tak melihat Luhan menatap ponselnya sejak mereka meninggalkan cafe, jadi sangat tidak mungkin jika Luhan yang memanggilnya.

Luhan yang menyadari tatapan itu dari Sehun, mendekat dan berkata "kau mungkin tak meyadarinya. Tapi, bukan hanya aku yang mendapatkan bidikan pistol" Sehun mengeryit "kau juga memilikinya, sejak kita keluar dari cafe"

Sehun membelalak, dia menatap suho sejenak dan menyesali perbuatannya kemudian karena pria itu lagi-lagi melempar tatapan mengerikannya "jadi dia mengikuti kita sejak tadi?" dia berbisik sangat pelan hingga Luhan takkan mengerti jika tak melihat gerakan bibirnya.

Luhan mengangguk "jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan pergi sekarang juga" ucapnya.

Dan selanjutnya, Sehun memang melakukan apa yang barusan Luhan katakan. dia meninggalkan keduanya di depan taman setelah merasakan tatapan tajam yang di tujukan padanya semakin membakar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di rumah ketika hari menjadi gelap, dan dia menemukan mobil ayahnya terparkir rapi di depan rumah. Akhir-akhir ini ayahnya memang pulang lebih cepat, bahkan jika ada pekerjaan yang membuatnya lembur, dia akan pulang untuk makan malam kemudian pergi lagi dan berusaha agar pekerjaannya tak membuatnya tidur di luar rumah.

Ayahnya pasti lelah dengan itu, namun, Sehun juga takkan melarang karena dengan begitu ibunya juga takkan kesepian karena mereka kini hanya hidup bertiga di rumah besar itu.

Dulunya, ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam pagar, beberapa pelayan akan menyapanya denga ceria tapi sekarang hanya ada sunyi dan bunga yang bergoyang.

Rumah tak pernah sesepi ini namun juga terasa hangat, bau hangus dari dapur tercium hingga ke ruang tamu mengundang senyuman lebar dari bibirnya. Entah apa yang ibunya hanguskan kali ini, karena baunya benar-benar menyengat.

Dia mengucap salam denga lantang, dan ibunya membalas dari dalam dengan setengah terbatuk. Asap tipis mengepul dari pintu dapur ketika dia mendekat dan dia tertawa-tawa kecil ketika menemukan ibunya meraung jengkel sambil meyiram wajan yang kini berbau gosong dan tak menyisakan makanan layak untuk di telan.

"ibu, masak ramen saja, atau kau akan meledakkan dapur" Sehun memeluk dari belakang dan megecup pipi ibunya yang penuh dengan noda hitam.

"diam kau, atau kugorengkan kodok gosong" balas wanita itu dengan suara melengking.

Sehun tertawa "aku dan ayah akan sangat menikmatinya" katanya jenaka. Dia melepas pelukannya dan berlari ketika ibunya hampir melemparnya dengan wajan.

"naik dan ganti baju, kemudian panggil ayahmu turun, dia pasti akan tertidur di kamar mandi jika tak di peringatkan" teriaknya.

Tidur dalam kamar mandi adalah kebiasaan ayahnya jika sudah kelelahan, karena itulah, pria baya itu tak pernah mandi jika tak memiliki siapapun di sisinya atau dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri karena tenggelam dalam bak mandi atau mati kedinginan.

Sehun memanjat tangga dengan cepat, nyaris berlari, dia menyempatkan menoleh ke arah dapur ketika berada di depan kamar kedua orang tuanya. Dia sudah menunggu kesempatan ini, untuk memeriksa ponsela ayahnya. Ingatkan, dia perlu ponsel ayahnya untuk menemukan letak ponsel supir kim.

Kamar sedang kosong dan tak terdengar suara apapun dari kamar mandi, yang membuktikan bahwa ayahnya memang sedang nyenak.

Dia mengendap-endap berjalan di sekitar kamar, matanya tajam mengelilingi tempat-tempat yang umumnya menjadi tempat untuk meletakkan sebuah ponsel. mulai dari meja nakas samping ranjang, kemudian laci, lalu meja kerja dan di beberapa tempat lainnya.

Namun tak satupun dari tempat itu yang memberinya hasil. dalam pikirannya, ponsel itu mungkin ada di kamar mandi bersama ayahnya dan dia tak ingin mengambil resiko karena ayahnya adalah pria yang cukup peka ketika tertidur.

Dia telah memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mencari di hari lain ketika sebuah getara pelan dari sofa menarik perhatiannya, cahayanya yang terang membias dari saku jas yang tersampir di sana, seperti sinyal SOS yang berkedip-kedip.

Sehun hampir berteriak kegirangan ketika benda elektronik yang sejak tadi ia cari kini bergetar seolah ikut berbahagia di tangannya.

Tak menunggu lama, dia segera mengutak atik dan membuka file maupun aplikasi apapun yang dia temukan.

Keluarganya memang berada di bidang otomotif, namun dalam beberapa kondisi, ayahnya juga menciptakan beberapa alat keamanan untuk keluarga secara priabadi. Dan selama beberapa hari terakhir, sehun mempelajarinya secara diam-diam dari buku-buku ayahnya di meja kerja.

Hingga dia merasa bisa menguasainya dan mampu membuka file tersembunyi apapun di dalam ponsel ayahnya.

Jantung berdetak cepat dan keringat yang mengalir bak air hujan, Sehun merasa dia telah menjadi pencuri di dalam rumahnya sendiri, yang mana tak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia sangat sadar bahwa tindakannya saat ini akan segera ketahuan oleh ayahnya, bagaimanapun, Sehun tau bahwa di salah satu sudut kamar itu—yang tak Sehun tau terletak di mana—ada CCTV yang merekam semuanya, namun hal itu akan menjadi urusan belakangan setelah dia menemukan jasada supir kim dan mendapatkan petunjuk tentang siapa penyerangnya.

Dia tak bisa membiarkan orang gila itu terus menekannya dan menyebabkan orang-orang di sekitarnya terkena imbas di saat dia bahkan tak tau apa dan kenapa orang itu menyerangnya.

Sehun hanya merasa itu tak adil.

Dia tersenyum puas ketika tak lama kemudian dia berhasil menemukan fitur aplikasi yang ayahnya sembunyikan sangat apik. Sehun sempat kesulitan menemukan sandinya, tetapi tetap berhasil dia buka.

Benar saja, di dalam terdapat banyak nama staf, mulai dari yang sehun kenal hingga yang tak bisa dia baca namanya karena berukiran asing.

Dia menemukan nama supir kim setelah cukup jauh menggulir ke bawah. Ketika dia menyentuh nama itu, gambar dalam ponsel segera berubah menjadi petak-petak yang di sebut dengan peta dengan satu titik merah yang tak bergerak.

Sehun memperbesar daerah di mana titik itu berada, semakin dekat dan lebih besar gambarnya. Detakan jantung Sehun semakin menjadi, bukan karena pacuan andrenalin akibat mengutak atik ponsel ayahnya tanpa izin, tapi karena lokasi titik merah dalam peta sangat familiar.

Tidak, bukan lagi familiar karena lokasi itu menunjukkan letak rumahnya, tepat di tempat dia berpijak saat ini.

Dia menelan ludah kasar, tangannya gemetar ketika memperbesar petanya yang kini bergambar kondisi detail rumahnya. Dalam hati, dalam kepanikan, Sehun masih sempat berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan ayahnya menciptakan benda canggih seperti ini. Entah mengapa tak di pasarkan.

Semakin lama, sehun merasa semakin dekat namun jantungnya seperti akan meninggalkan rongga dada.

Benar saja, ketika lokasi ponsel supir kim jelas, sehun bisa merasakan tarikan nafasnya sendiri yang tak juga dia lepas hingga hampir semenit.

Astaga...ponsel supir kim ada di dalam kamar itu.

Di sebelah kanan, di samping ranjang, tepatnya di dalam tas hitam yang terletak di atas nakas.

Sehun menoleh ke daerah itu.

Dan menemukan tas kesayangan ibunya di sana, di posisi yang sama.

Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa ibunya memiliki benda itu. Aplikasi pelacak ayahnya pasti sedang error kan?

"SEHUN-AH...TURUNLAH BERSAMA AYAHMU"

Berjengit dengan teriakan ibunya, Sehun meletakkan ponsel ayahnya ke tempat semula kemudian berlari tanpa suara ke arah tas tangan yang di tujukan peta tadi.

Dia hanya perlu memastikan bahwa lokasi itu salah agar bisa mencari di tempat lain, atau dia akan kepikiran kejadian ini sepanjang hari.

Gemetaran di tangannya sedikit membuatnya kesulitan ketika menarik zipper, hingga memakan waktu hampir semenit. Dia Menatap ke dalam tas dengan singkat dan hampir dengan mata tertutup, dan berniat menutupnya lagi.

Namun dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan apa yang dia temukan meski hatinya terus berteriak bahwa ini salah.

Ponsel berwana hitam yang sama persis dengan yang Luhan gambarkan ada di dasar tas, mencolok karena tak ada barang apapun selainnya di sana.

Sehun tak ingin percaya, tapi benda itu sangat nyata di tangannya yang licin karena keringat.

"SEHUN-AH"

Suara ibunya terdengar dekat dari sebelumnya.

Sehun berlari keluar setelah menutup tas kembali dan memasukkan ponsel temuannya dalam saku.

Mereka bertemu di depan pintu "ayah sangat sulit di bangunkan" sehun bersuara sangat gugup dan berharap ibunya tak menyadari itu "ibu saja yang membangunkannya lalu makan malamlah duluan, aku masih merasa kenyang" setelah mengatakan itu dengan cepat, dia melangkah hampir berlari ke arah kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"ada apa dengannya? Dia seperti baru saja melihat hantu" wanita paruh baya itu menggumam sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

Gemetara di tubuhnya belum berhenti, sungguh. Rasa tak nyaman karena baju yang basah oleh keringat tak lagi dia pedulikan, tatapannya fokus pada ponsel hitam di tangan, menatapnya sangat lama hingga matanya perih.

Tidak mungkin. Kenapa ibu memiliki ponsel supir kim. Tidak mungkin. Apakah ibunya terlibat. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin.

Hanya kata-kata itu yang menjadi penopangnya agar tak berteriak saat itu juga.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh ke ranjang, berguling dan menutup mata dan berharap kejadian ini hanya mimpi, dia bahkan lupa bahwa saat ini dia masih memakai seragam dan terlelap.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

SAPPHIRE EYED BOY

.

.

.

.

Cast : XI LUHAN, OH SEHUN and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Mistery, and Friendship

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Boy x Boy ,typo bertebaran, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Sehun takkan pernah menyangka, jika kecelakaan yang bahkan tak dia ingat sama sekali bisa memberi dampak yang dalam padanya, bukan, bukan dampak pada fisiknya, melainkan psikisnya. mulai dari supir Kim yang meninggal tanpa dia ketahui hingga jasadnya yang tak bisa di temukan, membuatnya bertemu dengan Luhan, si anak aneh namun mempesona yang mampu menghentikan mimpi buruknya. Meskipun ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama karena musibah-musibah yang menimpanya tak berhenti dan kini malah mulai berdampak pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Seolah itu tak cukup, saat ini Sehun harus menemukan bahwa petunjuk pertama dari hilangnya jasad supir Kim justru berada dalam rumahnya sendiri, lebih tepatnya di sembunyikan oleh ibunya sendiri.

Dia akan sangat bersyukur jika saja fakta terakhir adalah sebuah mimpi belaka, sebuah ilusi yang tercipta karena rasa khawatir dan kebingungan yang memang dia tanggung sejak hari kecelakaan itu. tak perduli jika nyawanya berada dalam bahaya adalah sebuah fakta, dia hanya berharap nama keluarganya tak menjadi target kecurigaan. Namun, dengan bukti nyata yang dia genggam sepanjang malam, Sehun tak bisa mengelak dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

Faktanya, meski tak ingin percaya, dia telah menaruh rasa curiga pada ibunya sendiri. Tidak, bukan hanya ibunya tapi juga dengan ayahnya.

Lucu sekali, karena baru saja kemarin dia merasa tersinggung karena perkataan Luhan terhadap ayahnya yang sedikit mengarah pada kecurigaan itu sendiri.

Karena itulah, di pagi hari itu, dia tak menyapa siapapun di dalam rumahnya dan berangkat sekolah jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan dan tatapan tanya dari ibunya yang sedang bergaul dengan dapur.

Sungguh, dia hanya tak tau akan bertingkah seperti apa jika duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya dia saat seperti ini, dia hanya yakin bahwa dia takkan bisa duduk diam dan berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Setibanya di sekolah, seperti yang berada dalam bayangannya tempat itu masih sangat sepi, lalu lalang siswa hanya terlihat satu persatu di sudut-sudut sekolah sambil membaca buku dengan ratusan halaman. hanya dengan melihat sekilas, Sehun bisa menebak siapa mereka. Chanyeol dan Kai biasa menyebut mereka para kutu buku.

Baekhyun pun salah satunya, karena Sehun melihat pria itu sedang berjalan di koridor sambil menggenggam buku tebalnya, terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi hingga takkan menyadari keberadaan sehun meski dia berjalan cepat dan mendahuluinya, hampir menabrak sebenarnya.

Berdoa saja agar anak itu tak membocorkan tentang ini pada dua teman iblisnya atau dia akan menjadi bahan olokan selama sepekan.

Tapi, Sehun takkan mencemaskan itu sekarang, jadi dia tak repot-repot untuk hanya sekedar menyapa pria berkacamata itu dan hanya berlalu seolah mereka tak pernah berbagi meja di kantin sekolah.

Ketika mencapai ruangan tujuannya, Sehun tanpa membuat suara apapun selain langkah kakinya membuka pintu dengan dorongan kuat dan menimbulkan suara debaman nyaring dan berhasil mengejutkan satu-satunya siswa yang sedang bergelut dengan lembaran kertasnya.

Mata beriris sapphirenya menyipit sebelum dia menghela nafas ketika menemukan orang gila yang hampir menghancurkan pintu di pagi hari hanya berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa menampakkan raut menyesal sedikitpun "Sehun-ah, kau akan menjadi tersangka pembunuhan jika kau terus memelihara kebiasaanmu membanting pintu itu" Luhan memungut pena yang tak sengaja dia jatuhkan ke lantai.

Yang mendapat teguran hanya menghela nafas berat seolah seluruh beban dunia berada di pundaknya "kurasa kau akan menjadi manusia terakhir yang mati karena rasa terkejut meski melihat sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan" dia melangkah mendekat dan menerima sodoran air minum dari Luhan dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa kata.

"aku takkan menyangkal maupun mengakuinya karena aku belum pernah melihat Sesuatu yang 'menakutkan' seperti yang kau katakan itu" dia mematai Sehun yang menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya "kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, dia mengerti bahwa Luhan bermaksud mengatakan bahwa hantu pun tak pernah membuatnya takut "seperti biasanya, kata-katamu selalu mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang" dia menggosok tengkukknya.

Itu bukan kalimat candaan.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis dan melirik pada jiyeon yang menempel pada Sehun seperti lem sejak pria itu masuk ruangan sambil tersenyum genit "kurasa kali ini bukan kata-kataku yang membuatmu merinding" bisiknya.

"huhh, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot "ini adalah pertama kalinya kau datang sepagi ini" dia memiringkan kepala dan memainkan pena di tangan "punya sesuatu yang penting untuk kau katakan?"

Pandangan Sehun berubah serius, dia sejenak menatap sekeliling, memastikan bahwa memang hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas itu kemudian mencondongkan tubuh melewati meja "aku menemukannya" dia meletakkan ponsel hitam dari sakunya ke hadapan pria lainnya "ini ponsel supir Kim" bisiknya kemudian kembali duduk normal.

Luhan menghentikan setiap kegiatan yang dia lakukan, menatap Sehun sejenak kemudian beralih pada benda kotak di hadapannya, menyentuhnya pelan-pelan dan menatapnya dengan teliti. Sehun benar, ponsel itu memang persis dengan ponsel yang pernah supir Kim gambarkan padanya, perbedaanya hanya terletak pada kondisi usang dan goresan-goresan yang kemungkinan berasal dari hari kecelakaan itu.

"di mana kau menemukannya?" Tanyanya tak kalah pelan.

Hening, Sehun hanya membuka mulut sejenak sebelum menutupnya kembali tanpa ada kata yang terlontar. membeku dia bawah tatapan manik sapphire yang ingin tahu, menggigil dalam sunyi yang awet, berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Sebuah gestur penolakan.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis 'aku tak ingin mengatakannya' seperti itulah atmosfer yang berputar di sekeliling pria itu, seolah garis merah telah tercipta dan memberi peringatan, bahwa dia tak di beri wewenang untuk melangkah lebih jauh dan mengetahui hal yang tak ingin Sehun beritahu.

Seolah tangan tak kasat mata telah menamparnya dengan keras, dan menyadarkannya pada realita yang sempat terlupakan, bahwa dia telah melangkah terlalu jauh melewati garisnya selama beberapa hari ini.

Lagipula memang itulah rencana awalnya, Luhan hanya ingin membantu supir Kim beristirahat dengan tenang dengan menemukan jasadnya, tentang mengapa dan siapa penyebabnya, Luhan hanya akan menyerahkan itu di tangan Sehun.

Beberapa hari ini, dia hanya terlalu menikmati kebersamaanya dengan Sehun, meskipun pria itu telah menyatakan ingin menjadi temannya, namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak seharusnya di campur tangan oleh seorang teman.

Kemungkunan Salah satunya adalah topik ini.

Luhan berdehem untuk memecah sunyi, menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, kecanggungan membumbung tinggi hingga suaranya bahkan bergetar ketika berbicara.

"lalu apa kau sudah menemukannya, letak tubuh supir Kim?" dia bersuara hampir berbisik, bagaimanapun, topik pembicaraan mereka bukanlah sebuah topik umum yang bisa mereka bahas di lingkungan sekolah.

Sehun terlihat terkejut sejenak namun dia dengan cepat mampu menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya dan mengangguk.

Dalam hati, Sehun sedikit terkejut karena Luhan tak menanyakan apapun lebih lanjut meski dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Satu sisi, dia merasa lega karena tak perlu mengungkapkan fakta yang tak ingin dia bicarakan namun di sisi lain dia juga merasa kecewa karena pria itu seolah baru saja menyatakan bahwa dia tak memiliki ketertarikan apapun tentang dirinya.

"ponselnya menggunakan sandi pengaman" dia menghela nafas kemudian menatap pada udara kosong di sekitar "kita harus menanyakan itu padanya"

Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun kemudian menggeleng "dia tidak di sini, aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi" dia menatap pada jiyeon dan yoon suk yang duduk di sisinya dan keduanya hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban "dia biasanya hanya bersamamu jika tidak bersamaku, tapi aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi, tapi aku yakin masih bersamanya sebelum ke sekolah"

Selagi mereka mendiskusikan banyak hal, mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa sekolah mulai ramai dengan suara-suara bising para murid yang melintasi pagar.

hingga suara bas yang khas masuk dan menegur mereka, lebih tepatnya pada si pria berkulit albino.

"sejak kapan kau ke sekolah lebih cepat dariku" Sehun mengumpat dalam hati saat suara familiar itu menusuk pendengarannya "dan sejak kapan kita sekelas?"

Kai, playboy kelas kakap yang hobi menggoda gadis-gadis dipagar sekolah berdiri sejajar dengan meja yang menjadi perantara Luhan dan Sehun. Menatap mereka bergantian sambil melipat lengan di dada, seolah mereka telah mencuri salah satu gadis incarannya yang berharga.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun mendongak "ahh, hyung. Aku hanya punya sedikit urusan dengannya" dia menarik ponsel di atas meja dan mengantonginya dengan cepat.

"urusan! Urusan seperti apa? Kau boleh memberitahuku"

Memangnya siapa yang mau memberitahumu! Inner Sehun dan Luhan menjerit bersamaan.

Sehun mengabaikan Kai dan menoleh pada pria yang terus menunduk "aku akan menghubungimu nanti" katanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"kenapa kau harus menghu...HEII Sehun-ah, jawab aku, SEHUN-AH,,,,," terlambat, Oh sehun telah melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh dan meninggalkan kelas yang mulai ramai.

"urusan apa yang kalian miliki?" dia beralih pada Luhan "tidak,tidak,,,, lebih tepatnya apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?"

Luhan menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot dengan telunjuk dan berlagak seolah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di buku tugasnya yang sebenaranya telah selesai "tidak ada" cicitnya.

Kai mengambil alih tempat Sehun sebelumnya dan menopang dagu "dia tidak membullymu kan?" Tanyanya serius.

Luhan spontan menggeleng keras-keras, Dia berharap agar bel masuk segera berbunyi.

Dia tak pernah merasa nyaman jika bersama pria ini.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu lama bagi Sehun, terkurung dalam ruangan dengan guru yang mondar-mandir memberi penjelasan yang sebenarnya telah ia hafal luar kepala membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Berkali-kali dia melirik sebal jam tangannya yang terlihat tak bergerak sama sekali di matanya.

Tatapannya beralih pada ponsel berlayar hitam di atas meja, yang tergeletak tenang dan senyap, menguarkan aura misteri yang menggoda untuk segera di ungkap. Petunjuk apa yang ada di dalam sana?, mayat supir Kim ataukah alamat si Penguntit?...ataukah sesuatu yang lain lagi...!

Sejujurnya, Sehun sedikit khawatir, seminggu telah berlalu sejak Supir Kim meninggal, kemungkinan besar jasadnya sudah membusuk dan si penguntit itu sudah menguburkannya, jika hal itu benar terjadi maka mereka mungkin takkan menemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai si pelaku itu. Meskipun tujuan awalnya hanya menemukan jasad pria tua itu agar bisa beristirahat dengan baik, sedangkan untuk menemukan petunjuk, Sehun menempatkannya pada prioritas kedua karena ayahnya telah menyanggupi untuk mengurus kasus yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini yang pastinya tak berakar jauh dari kasus meninggalnya supir Kim. namun, kini Sehun tak sepenuhnya percaya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Bukan berarti Sehun berfikir bahwa merekalah yang mau mencelakainya, tidak sedikitpun dia pernah berfikir seperti itu, dia tau dengan pasti bahwa kasih sayang mereka padanya bukanlah kebohongan. Sehun hanya merasa bahwa mereka sedang merahasiakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang seharusnya sehun ketahui.

"SEHUN-AH"

Dia terkejut ketika Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya mengumpat kasar setelah memukul mejanya dengan keras.

"Hentikan itu" hardiknya "kau ini berisik sekali" katanya lagi. Keningnya berkerut-kerut, menandakan betapa kesalnya pria tinggi itu saat ini.

Sehun mengangkat alis, sejenak tak mengerti hingga dia mendengar sendiri bunyi nyaring ketukan jarinya di atas meja. dia tak sadar telah melakukan itu selama dia sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya itu adalah kebiasaannya jika sedang khawatir.

Semua mata masih tertuju padanya sedangkan guru muda di depen kelas terlihat hampir meledak karena marah namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol sebelum melompat pergi pada deringan pertama bel istirahat, membungkuk dan meminta maaf dengan suara pelan pada guru yang masih berdiri bak patung di depan kelas dan melenggang keluar dengan tergesa.

Well, itu bukan tindakan paling sopan setelah membuat keributan di dalam kelas, tapi siapa yang bisa mencegahnya, karena seperti itulah perilaku pangeran sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang melangkah dengan langkah lebar menuju ke kelas 11-C ketika ponselnya mengeluarkan suara dan bergetar geli di saku celana, sebuah pesan masuk yang menyatakan ' aku di gerbang sekolah, datanglah kemari, cepat' lengkap dengan caption tanda seru, dan itu dari Luhan.

Yang membaca hanya tersenyum tipis tak terlihat, dia hanya berfikir bagaimana bisa Luhan selalu tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkannya dari suatu yang merepotkan. Di depan sana, eksistansi Kai sedang menggoda pacar barunya tertangkap di lensa matanya, salah satu penghuni sekolah yang saat ini tak ingin dia layani, bagaimanapun, pria itu jika sedang ingin mengetahui sesuatu bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala dan pantang menyerah untuk membuat seseorang buka mulut karena sakit kepala dengan ocehannya.

Dia mengubah arah tujuan dengan santai tanpa harus menarik perhatian orang banyak, meskipun sebenarnya keberadaanya saja telah mengundang setidaknya puluhan lirikan dari siswa sekitar, tanpa terkecuali gadis seksi yang sedang Kai sudutkan dengan keintiman ke tembok.

"SEHUN-AH"

Sehun nyaris meneriakkan kata-kata kotor ketika suara yang dia nobatkan penghargaan paling menyebalkan menyengat pendengarannya.

Pria berkulit kecoklatan sedang berlari sambil melempar tatapan sebal ke arahya.

"berkeliaran di sekitar kelasku kemudian mengendap-endap pergi tanpa menyapaku huh" dia mengalungkan lengan ke pundak yang lebih muda "kau pasti tidak sedang mencariku"

Tentu saja, Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

"bukan seperti itu hyung, aku hanya melupakan sesuatu di kelas" bukan kata bohongan yang sempurna, tapi merupakan pengelakan yang baik.

"apa yang kau lupakan?" Kai melirik curiga "Luhan?"

Sehun mendengus "apa Luhan-hyung terlihat seperti dompet di matamu?"

"nahhhh sejak kapan kau memanggilnya hyung, kau bahkan menolak memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel itu meski telah mengenalnya sejak kelas satu"

Helaan nafas berat Sehun keluarkan, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa menghela nafas bisa menimbulkan kemalangan maka dia pasti telah menumpuknya hingga segunung "dan sekarang kau mempermasalahkan sebuah panggilan" katanya sebal.

Yang lebih tua mengernyit "tentu saja" Kai melepas rangkulan dan menatapnya dengan kilat tajam dan itu terlihat serius, hal yang sangat jarang tampil di wajah si playboy yang hobi bermain "jujur saja aku mempermasalahkan semua kelakuanmu akhir-akhir ini Sehun-ah" baiklah Kai benar-benar serius sekarang.

Tatapan tajam Sehun lemparkan, dia bukan seseorang yang gemar adu jotos meski dia cukup berandalan, pertengkaran di depan umum hanya berjumlah beberapa halaman dalam kamusnya, namun saat ini emosinya sedang tidak stabil dan dia tak butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya lebih buruk.

"kau bertingak aneh akhir-akhir ini" namun Kai merupakan salah satu yang kebal dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk, alih-alih menutup mulut, pria tan itu justru membalasnya "kau terus menolak untuk menjenguk Tao meski dia yang memanggilmu untuk datang, tidak membalas satu pesanpun yang kami kirim dan tak menampakkan batang hidungmu di kantin meski kami menunggu" kai tak meninggikan suara, namun suasana mencekam yang mereka ciptakan mulai menarik kerumunan "dan kau di sini, menempel seperti permen karet pada Luhan, menurutmu bagaimana bisa aku tak mempermasalahkan apapun"

Kerumunan mulai membuat isu-isu tentang perkelahian, menarik dan menarik lebih banyak untuk berkumpul layaknya semut yang menemukan gula di tengah jalan.

"bukan urusanmu"

"Sehun-ah" Kai bersuara nyaris memelas.

Sehun menolak menatap pada lawan bicaranya "jangan ikut campur dalam masalahku" dia berkata dingin "kau hanya perlu kembali pada semua gadis-gadismu dan mengabaikanku, kurasa itu bukan suatu hal yang sulit" tanpa melirik sedikitpun dia kemudian mengambil langkah membelah kerumunan, hanya dengan satu tatapan tajam dan mereka semua memecah layaknya laut merah.

Meninggalkan Kai dalam diam yang aneh, rasa membakar yang menyengat dari tatapan mata kawannya memberi rasa tak nyaman namun Sehun takkan menoleh. Ini adalah pilihannya, sejak kejadian Tao keracunan, dia telah memberi batasan untuk orang-orang terdekatnya, adalah sebuah alasan kekanakan, namun juga merupakan solusi terbaik. Selama orang gila yang mengincarnya belum tertangkap, kemalangan kedua bisa saja salah sasaran ke arah mereka.

Setidaknya untuk Luhan, Sehun akan berusaha melindunginya sebisa mungkin.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa, Kau tidak boleh keluar dari lingkungan sekolah selama bel pulang belum bunyi" suara berat yang setengah membentak.

"hanya sebentar, ini sangat penting, kumohon"

"Tetap saja tidak bisa, kau harusnya mengerti peraturan itu agar lebih teliti dan tak melupakan tugasmu"

Luhan menghela nafas, hampir 10 menit dia berdebat dengan si penjaga gerbang untuk membiarkannya keluar sebentar namun semua alasannya di tolak mentah-mentah. Hell, dia telah berada di sini sebelum bel berbunyi dan menghubungi Sehun 10 menit yang lalu tetapi pria itu dengan menyebalkan belum terlihat hingga kini.

Memangnya dia pikir untuk siapa aku berdebat mati-matian dengan pria tua menyebalkan berbau keringat ini. Gerutunya dalam hati. Meski tak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dari bibirnya, bukan berarti dia tak pernah mengumpat dalam hati.

Dia mengerti dengan sangat tentang peraturan sekolah ini di mana orang luar tak bisa seenaknya masuk dan siswa tak bisa seenaknya keluar selama masih jam sekolah. Apapun alasannya, para pelajar tak di beri izin keluar gerbang selama itu bukanlah urusan yang sangat mendesak. Tapi bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan, Luhan telah memohon-mohon dengan wajah memelas yang tak pernah dia lakukan dan penjaga gerbang itu masih keras hati. Lagipula dia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia melupakan tugasnya, Luhan hanya mengatakan itu sangat penting dan sesuatu itu tak berada jauh dari sekolah dan juga mengatakan bahwa penjaga gerbang masih bisa mengawasinya dari sini.

Tapi dia benar-benar orang tua yang keras kepala.

"ada apa?"

Sehun muncul tepat ketika si penjaga gerbang hendak menghubungi seorang guru karena Luhan masih memaksa.

Menahan Luapan untuk mengomel di tengah terik matahari, Luhan mulai berbisik "Supir Kim ada di sana" telunjukknya mengarah pada udara kosong di bawah pohon depan sekolah "kondisinya terlihat kurang baik" nadanya serat kekhawatiran..

Sehun menatap kesana sebentar sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan mendekati si penjaga gerbang yang masih menatap mereka dengan aneh, mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang baru saja Luhan tunjuk di bawah pohon namun dia tak melihat apapun.

Luhan melihat Sehun berbicara lebih tepatnya berdebat dengan si penjaga gerbang, dia tak berniat menyimaknya lebih jauh, matanya hanya berfokus pada tiga makhluk halus di luar gerbang dan berharap tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, sebab yang Luhan rasakan sekarang hanyalah energi dari jiyeon dan yoon suk, energi supir Kim amat sangat tipis di antara mereka.

Beralih pada adegan Sehun dan si penjaga gerbang, Luhan melihat paman itu mengambil ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun yang kemudian mengetik sesuatu. Tak lama dan mereka berhasil membuat gerbang terbuka

Luhan takkan menanyakan tentang metode apa yang Sehun gunakan untuk menaklukkan paman galak itu hanya dalam dua menit meski dia sangat penasaran, karena beberapa gambaran telah memenuhi benaknya.

Kekuasaan memang sangat luar biasa.

"ayo"

Dia segera menyusul ketika Sehun memanggilnya dan menuju ke pohon yang tadi Luhan tunjukkan.

Supir Kim benar-benar terlihat tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, dia terlalu transparan hingga Luhan harus memicingkan mata untuk sekedar melihatnya dari jauh. Jika bukan yoon suk dan jiyeon yang menemukannya, sudah di pastikan Luhan takkan mengetahui bahwa pria paruh baya itu berada di sini, sedang menunggu mereka.

"apa yang terjadi supir Kim?" Luhan langsung bertanya.

Sehun berdiri tepat di belakangnya, menghalau mata si penjaga gerbang yang masih mematai mereka, jika tidak, pria itu bisa melihat Luhan yang sedang berbicara pada udara kosong. Baginya Siapapun yang melihat, hal seperti ini selalu bisa menjadi topik hangat untuk bahan gosip, meski yang menjadi saksi mata adalah seorang pria berumur di pertengahan 40, selalu lebih baik untuk menghalau segala kemungkinan.

"120494" adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir pucat nan transparan itu.

"huh?"

"itu adalah sandi ponselku"

Luhan terperangah dan mengangguk kemudian menoleh pada pria yang lebih tinggi di belakangnya dan menyebutkan angka itu.

Sehun menyalakan ponsel sembari tertegun sejenak meski tak kentara. Angka-angka itu adalah tanggal lahirnya, selama ini Sehun berfikir bahwa sandi ponsel Supir Kim mungkin saja adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Supir itu ataupun putrinya, tapi untuk menjadikan tanggal lahirnya sebagai sandi, dia tak pernah menyangka akan hal itu.

"aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak bisa masuk ke lingkungan sekolah bersama mu" supir kim bersuara dan dia terlihat cemas "aku sudah merasa aneh sejak kita mencapai kurang dari satu kilometer dari lingkungan sekolah, entah bagaiamana, tapi seluruh energiku seperti terkuras habis hanya dengan berdekatan dengan gerbanganya."

Yoon suk sedang melayang di samping pria paruh baya itu, memeluk lengannya dengan sedih "apa ahjjussi akan menghilang? dia hampir tak terlihat sekarang" jiyeon hanya duduk di atas pohon dan tak bersuara.

Luhan tak langsung menjawab, dia masih sibuk mencerna perkataan supir Kim.

Ada sesutu yang membuatnya janggal, mustahil bagi arwah sepertinya untuk tak bisa pergi ke suatu tempat, untuk arwah yang tak meiliki energi kejahatan seperti supir kim, bahkan masuk ke tempat ibadah pun dia bisa. Karena itu mustahil baginya untuk tak bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Bahkan jika seseorang memasang sebuah penangkal arwah, lalu mengapa yoon suk dan jiyeon tak merasakan efek apapun.

Kecuali...

Luhan menahan nafas dengan detak jantung seperti genderang perang.

Hanya ada satu hal yan bisa membuat supir kim tak bisa menerobos sebuah daerah, satu hal yang baru saja Luhan sadari itu membuatnya mendongak menatap pada Sehun yang juga sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah terkejutnya.

Mereka menemukannya.

"S-sehun-ah"

"hyung...dia ada di sini"

Untuk arwah korban pembunuhan seperti supir kim, yang tak memiliki hawa kejahatan dan di daerah itu tak memiliki penangkal apapun, satu-satunya tempat yang tak bisa dia tembus adalah tempat di mana jasadnya berada.

jasad supir Kim saat ini berada di lingkungan sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Yessssss, akhirnya lokasi jasad si malang supir Kim di temukan...

Sejauh ini genre mysteri dan semi-horrornya lebih berat di bandingkan dengan romance.

Saya memang mengatur porsi romance untuk bertahap dan tak berjalan cepat, takutnya kalau cepat malah jadi kelihatan maksa. Jadi untuk yang bertanya kapan mereka jadian atau sebagainnya, itu masih rahasia. Lagipula siapa yang bisa memikirkan romance di saat nyawa mereka sedang terancam.

Terima kasih karena tetap mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini...satu-satunya penyemangat saya adalah kalian...:)

.

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT RIDER

REVIEW PLEASE


	8. Chapter 8

SAPPHIRE EYED BOY

.

.

.

.

Cast : XI LUHAN, OH SEHUN and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Mistery, and Friendship

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Boy x Boy ,typo bertebaran, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Mereka tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sekedar terkejut dan saling berpandangan seperti adegan dalam film kacangan. setelah kontak mata yang singkat, Sehun adalah yang pertama kali beranjak, berlari seolah apa yang mereka tuju akan menghilang dalam sekejap jika mereka terlambat sedetik saja.

"tetaplah bersama supir Kim" adalah pesan Luhan untuk Jiyeon dan Yoon suk sebelum ikut berlari.

Trio hantu yang tertinggal hanya menatap dengan dua pandangan berbeda "apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" perkataan dari si hantu mungil cemas "kau tahu, tempat itu sedikit aneh, menurutku" tatapannya beralih.

Si gadis menghela nafas "jika itu Luhan,Kurasa dia akan baik-baik, dia jauh lebih kuat dari yang terlihat"

"aku tau itu, tapi Hyung juga tak sekuat itu jika lawannya adalah manusia"

Jiyeon menoleh, bukan pada si kecil melainkan pada pria paruh baya yang masih menancapkan tatapannya ke lingkungan sekolah dalam diam "apa kau sungguh berfikir bahwa yang mereka hadapi saat ini murni non supernatural?"

Supir Kim menghela nafas panjang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang menggantung.

.

.

.

Keduanya berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah, mengundang ratusan tatapan berbeda, raut bingung dan ingin tahu yang di sertai bisikan-bisikan tentang mengapa sang tuan muda Oh sehun berlari seolah terkejar sesuatu dan si freak Luhan mengikutinya, terlebih setelah perdebatannya dengan Kai belum lama berlalu.

Nafas berpacu, andrenalin berlomba bersama keringat berbulir yang menetes, memburu waktu dengan keingintahuan, Sehun menabrak 2 hingga tiga orang setiap kali dia berkelok di persimpangan koridor, dan tak merepotkan diri hanya untuk meminta maaf. lagipula tak satupun yang merasa keberatan selama yang dia senggol adalah wanita. Luhan hanya merasa aneh karena mereka justru tertawa dengan kedipan nakal setelah bokongnya mengecup lantai dengan debaman.

Mereka masih berlari meskipun oksigen hampir menghilang, setelah melalui taman belakang, kini mereka melintasi jajaran pohon tinggi terawat dengan daun yang lebat, Luhan tak pernah benar-benar mengelilingi sekolah itu, karenanya saat ini dia merasa telah menemukan alasan mengapa sekolahnya itu di sebut sebagai sekolah terluas di kotanya. siapa yang menyangka bahwa sebuah sekolah menengah bisa memiliki hutan pinusnya sendiri.

Lupakan tentang itu.

Sesuai dengan peta yang di tunjukkan layar ponsel, tempat itu memang nyata, sebuah gedung tua yang terletak jauh di dalam hutan sekolah yang bahkan tak Sehun ketahui ada, bangunan tunggal yang terbuang dengan kondisi tak terawat dan tertutupi tanaman merambat dari rumput liar berdiri dengan kokoh, pepohonan berdaun lebat memberinya letak strategis dan telindung apik dari mata penghuni sekolah, bahkan jika mereka memantau dari tempat yang tinggi.

Seolah tempat itu memang di ciptakan untuk tak di temukan.

"apa-apan ini" Sehun bergumam di sela pacuan napasnya yang putus-putus.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa gedung bertampang horror seperti itu berdiri di ujung sekolah yang terkenal elite karena kedisiplinannya.

"firasatku tidak baik tentang ini" Luhan membalas, namun tetap ikut melangkah ketika Sehun maju dan membelah rumput yang hampir mencapai pinggang mereka. tempat ini ada tepat di ujung pagar sekolah, terbukti dari pagar tinggi yang berdiri di belakang gedungnya.

"tentu saja, orang gila mana yang akan berfirasat baik di saat melihat hal seperti ini, terlebih dengan tanda itu melekat di sana" Sehun mengacu pada tanda larangan yang menempel di sebuah pohon yang tadi mereka lintasi. "tempat ini jelas terlihat seperti sarang hantu"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa terlihat. Sarang hantu, Dia takkan membenarkannya di depan hidung pria bermanik onix itu, bagaimanapun Jumlah makhluk yang berada di sana terlalu banyak untuk dihitung, melayang-layang di atas kepala dan sesekali menyapukan tubuh transparannya. Sehun mungkin tak merasakannya apapun, Namun, bagi Luhan Sapuan kecil itu adalah Sebuah senggolan, karenanya, dia hanya mendesis marah pada mereka sepelan mungkin agar pria di depannya tak mendengar.

Angin yang berhembus pelan menciptakan suara siulan dan menyapu dedaunan kering yang terdengar seperti langkah kaki. Sehun menatap lekat daun pintu yang menempel pada bangunan tua terbuang, telilit tanaman hijau yang menyembunyikan gagangnya, menghalau siapapun yang berniat menjamah.

Dia menatap lagi pada layar ponsel dan menemukan apa yang di carinya bertitik merah di dalam gedung.

Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu itu pernah terbuka sebelumnya, lalu bagaimana bisa si pelaku menyeludupkan mayat ke dalam?

"Sehun-ah"

Luhan muncul dari sisi kiri gedung, memanggilnya dengan lambaian. Entah si mata rusa memiliki hawa keberadaan yang amat tipis atau dirinyakah yang tak peka, tapi Sehun sama sekali tak menyadari sejak kapan pria itu beranjak dari sisinya.

Dari kejauhan dering bel pertanda jam istirahat selesai bergema, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat kembali, Luhan meneruskan langkah dengan Sehun yang mengekor di belakanngnya, dan Menemukan pintu lain tanpa gagang yang tak berdiri dengan tegak, engsel tuanya terlepas dan rapuh, hanya sekali tendangan dan Sehun akan berhasil merobohkannya.

Tapi dia takkan melakukannya, bagaimanapun, mereka tak tahu menahu apa atau siapa yang berada di dalam, jika mayat supir Kim memang berada di sana maka selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya juga ada, walaupun ada keraguan bahwa tidak mungkin seseorang mau seruangan dengan mayat yang sudah mati seminggu.

Mereka menyingkirkan daun pintu berdebu tanpa menghasilkan suara yang nyaring, bau debu bercampur apek menguar dari dalam. Cahaya matahari menyinari sebagian besar ruangan di sekitar pintu namun tak cukup untuk menerangi keseluruhan ruangan yang seluas gedung olahraga itu.

Tumpukan-tupukan kayu yang berasal dari kursi dan meja yang rusak adalah benda paling banyak di sana, tombak cahaya yang berasal dari genteng yang bolong menjadi penerangan cukup berarti, mengingat semua jendela gedung itu menghitam karena debu dan dedauanan dari tanaman merambat, tak memberikan sedikitpun celah bagi sang mentari untuk menembusnya.

Sehun melangkah lebih dulu, menangkap semua gerakan mencurigakan yang tertangkap retina, Luhan menyusul dengan gerakan lebih waspada, hawa dingin membumbung tinggi di ruangan itu, seolah salju bisa kapan saja berjatuhan dari atapnya.

Dihantui kewaspadaan yang tinggi, Luhan meraih tengan sehun dan menggenggamnya erat "jangan sampai terpisah" itu katanya.

Sehun terkejut dengan pipi memerah, darah mengalir panas ke wajahnya, bukan tempat yang tepat untuk merasakan hal seperti itu hanya karna sebuah gandengan tangan, namun Dia hanya tak mengerti sejak kapan tangan dingin pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu kini menguarkan rasa hangat hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Baikalah, lupakan soal itu, dia tak datang ke sini untuk berkencan melainkan untuk mencari mayat seseorang, yang mana fakta itu seharusnya tidaklah semenyenangkan hatinya saat ini.

Dia bukanlah bocah penakut semacam Tao yang akan bergetar kakinya jika masuk ke dalam gedung tua bertampang horror, namun Sehun harus mengakui bahwa jantungnya sempat tak tenang karena perasaan tak nyaman dengan tempat ini, di dalam ruangan itu terlalu gelap untuk di katakan saat ini sedang siang hari dengan matahari terik di luar.

Genggaman Luhan sangat membantunya untuk tenang.

Luhan menatap sekitar dengan mata memicing. Tempat itu aneh, dia telah membayangkan bahwa di dalam gedung itu mereka akan menemukan banyak hantu gentayangan seperti yang ada di luar, namun sejak tadi Luhan sama sekali tak menemukan satupun dari mereka.

Melangkah semakin jauh, namun tempat itu ternyata jauh lebih luas dari kelihatannya, mereka seolah berjalan semakin dalam tanpa arah. Semakin jauh dan tempat itu semakin gelap hingga pada batas mereka hampir tak melihat apapun lagi, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Suasana saat itu remang seolah di malam hari, namun Luhan jelas melihat raut wajah Sehun yang memucat dari layar posel Supir Kim yang di tatapanya.

"ada apa?"

Sehun beralih menatapnya masih dengan raut yang sama, menggenggam tautan tangan mereka dengan erat kemudian menyodorkan ponsel itu kepada Luhan.

Astaga, Luhan bersumpah menemukan sedikit kilat ketakutan di mata itu serta genggamannya yang sedikit bergetar.

Ponselnya masih menampilkan hal yang sama, yakni petak-petak dengan satu titik merah yang mencolok, tak ada keanehan yang berarti dari tampilannya jika kau hanya menatapnya sekilas, namun semakin Luhan memperhatikannya hingga hampir tak berkedip, dia menemukan bahwa titik merah itu bergerak, sangat pelan.

Tentu saja sebagai manusia, Sehun akan terkejut jika tak ketakutan, bersyukurlah dia tak lari sambil berteriak seperti banci. Warna merah itu adalah lokasi mayat Supir Kim, dan melihat bagaimana dia bergerak seperti itu bukankah menunjukkan bahwa mayat itu Juga bergerak, terlebih fakta yang paling menakutkan adalah gerakannya yang mengarah ke mereka.`

Luhan harus mengakui bahwa dia merasakan setitik rasa ngeri saat ini.

tap

Langkah kaki itu menggema, menciptakan melodi horror menakutkan yang selalu berhasil membuat siapapun menjerit.

Yang mereka hadapi adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, Luhan sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan hal seperti itu, terlebih kondisi yang remang membatasi pertahanan mereka.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, barulah keduanya tersadar bahwa tindakan mereka seperti menerjang api yang berkobar dan siap melahap. terlalu bersemangat dengan fakta bahwa hanya selangkah lagi dan mereka bisa menemukan mayat supir Kim dan pada akhirnya melupakan fakta bahwa yang membawa tubuh tak bernyawa itu adalah seorang psikopat gila yang berulang kali hampir membunuh Sehun, jika dia memang bernafsu ingin membunuh, maka membawa sebuah mayat membusuk bukanlah sebuah permasalahan.

Bisa saja ini adalah sebuah perangkap. lihatlah, hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu, jauh dari keramaian. teriakanpun takkan mampu terdengar sampai ke gedung sekolah.

Ciri khas remaja adalah bertindak tanpa berfikir meskipun Sehun adalah salah satu manusia dengan otak encer.

Ketika angin berhembus aneh, seperti sebuah bisikan mistis yang menggodanya menoleh, Luhan tau bahwa ada sesuatu bersama mereka di ruangan itu, sangat dekat hingga dia merasa punggungnya terbakar karena tatapan tajam. seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah mengalami masa setegang ini hingga menolehkan kepala ke balik punggung saja terasa kaku, bahkan ketika si mata rusa itu berhasil, minimnya cahaya sangat mempengaruhi jarak pandangnya hingga perlu memicing sesipit mungkin.

Seolah berada dalam adegan film paling horror, ketika seseorang memenuhi retina matamu namun hanya berwujud siluet karena gelapnya ruangan, tanpa mengetaui wajah dan warna kulitnya terlebih dengan firasat tentang tatapan tajam itu. sensasinya jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada menaiki sebuah roller coaster setinggi langit.

Sosok itu terlihat sangat mengerikan meskipun hanya berupa siluet.

Luhan tak di berikan kesempatan hanya untuk memperingati Sehun ketika sebuah benda keras melayang begitu saja ke arah mereka.

Saat itulah dia menyadarinya, sebuah kesadaran yang membuatnya membelalak hingga kelereng sapphire beningnya bisa saja tergelintir jatuh. Sosok itu sama sekali tak bergerak, masih berdiri tenang seolah dia adalah patung yang hanya memiliki satu pose.

ketika mereka jatuh bersamaan ke atas lantai karena dorogan Luhan, Sehun mengumpat "shit. Dari mana datangnya meja itu" sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Dan sosok itu tak terlihat lagi.

Luhan menghela nafas setelah sebelumnya terlalu lama menahannya karena keterkejutan, kemudian menarik dan meletakkan satu kayu pecahan dari kaki meja ke genggaman Sehun, kemudian melepaskan sebuah liontin yang dia pakai dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu

"ini akan melindungimu"

"apa maksudmu, hyung"

"perubahan rencana, tetaplah di sini, Sehun-ah" Luhan berkata dengan suara yang sangat serius "serang apapun yang mendekatimu jika dia terlihat aneh, aku akan segera kembali"

Sehun spontan menarik pergelangan Luhan ketika pria itu hampir meninggalkannya "kau mau kemana?"

Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya "percaya padaku Sehun-ah, kasus ini tidak hanya melibatkan tentang pembunuhan biasa, karena itu tetaplah di sini dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang"

Dengan itu, Luhan berhasil melepaskan diri dan pergi, siluetnya menghilang di balik bayang-bayang yang lebih gelap.

Suasana menjadi hening, seolah hanya Sehun seorang yang berada di sana, sangat aneh karena bahkan suara langkah Luhan yang berlari tak lagi menggema. Tak ada apapun yang terdengar kecuali suara nafasnya sendiri.

Hingga Kaki meja yang Luhan berikan mulai menarik perhatiannya, bukannya berdebu dan berbau apek kaki meja itu justru terasa basah dan menguarkan bau menyengat.

Keanehan lainnya adalah, segaris cairan mulai menyentuh kain celanya hingga menembus kulit.

Hei. Sejak tadi sama sekali tak turun hujan, dan dia yakin di tempat seperti ini seharusnya sulit untuk menemukan air bahkan untuk setetes terlebih hingga menggenang.

Tunggu dulu...

Dia seharusnya sudah menyadari ini sejak awal, dia hanya berupanya mengabaikannya dan berfikir bahwa ini hanya kebetulan dan bukannya suatu yang berbahaya, namun ketikasemakin lama bau menyengat itu semakin menjadi dan genangannya terasa semakin banyak, dia tau bahwa hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Ketika satu pintasan cahaya kecil menyala dari kejauhan, dia melontarkan sebuah nama dari bibirnya, sebuah teriakan yang paling nyaring yang pernah dia keluarkan seumur hidupnya hingga menggema di setiap dinding ruangan.

Ohhh jangan lupakan tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit meski dia berupaya untuk mengebaikannya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan di antara tumpukan meja dan Kursi, sesekali menatap pada layar ponsel yang masih menapilkan titik yang sama. namun, di bandingkan sebelumnya, saat ini titik itu bergerak semakin menggila dan bermain seperti bola pimpong yang terpental kesana kemari, bahkan hingga ke atap ruangan.

Itu mengerikan, namun Luhan justru merasakan andrenalin rasa penasarannya memompa semakin cepat.

Bukan karena kenekatan yang membuatnya mengejar sosok itu, jika Luhan yakin bahwa dia adalah seorang psikopat gila yang ingin membunuh Sehun, dia takkan berani mengejar. Terlebih jika memang demikian, sosok itu tidak seharusnya lari bukan, dia bisa saja membunuh Sehun dan Luhan sekaligus di tempat tadi dengan sabit atau benda tajam lainnya.

Lagipula tak ada manusia yang bisa melempar sebuah benda tanpa menyentuhnya.

Satu hal yang membuat Luhan yakin untuk mengejar adalah, siapapun sosok itu, dia hanya sedang di rasuki sesosok arwah, terbuktilah mengapa dia lari ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan tajam, karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menatap mata sapphirenya yang marah lebih dari lima menit tanpa merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

"jangan menghalangiku"

Suara itu menggema.

"pria itu, aku harus membawanya atau dia akan menghukumku"

Luhan berputar dan menemukan siluet itu tergugu di sudut ruangan, menangis dengan sangat nyaring di telinga Luhan dan dia telah memastikannya untuk tak terdengar oleh siapapun selain dirinya.

Heiii,, dia yakin pernah melihat postur tubuh itu di suatu tempat.

"siapa dia yang kau maksud?" Luhan bersuara berat, melepaskan kacamatanya untuk mengancam.

Sosok itu semakin merapatkan diri ke dinding seolah tubuhnya bisa menyatu di sana"Dia yang gelap karena dendam" Desisannya mirip ular "dia yang mengikat kontrak untuk pengakuan"

"beritahu aku namanya" Luhan menyipitkan mata memberi penekanan menggunakan tatapannya.

Hening, tak ada tangisan dan isakan.

Luhan mengeryit dan mendekat "ini perintah, beritahu aku siapa di...ugghhhhhhh"

Bruukkkkk

Sensasi dingin dari kerasnya lantai menghunuskan rasa sakit karena benturan tiba-tiba, Sosok itu menerjangnya dalam sekejap, mengunci pergerakannya dan menutup akses bernafasnya di tenggorokan.

Tangannya dingin dan kasar, bau bangkai samar tercium ketika dia tertawa namun meringis kesakitan.

"aku akan membunuhmu dan mendapatkan hadiah"Desisnya di sela rintihan.

Ugghhhhhh

Luhan menggeliat dan mencakar, adu fisik dengan seorang yang berada dalam kendali arwah adalah sebuah kekalahan telak untuk manusia, tapi dengan warna matanya, Luhan telah hidup dengan sebutan monster di belakang namanya.

Dia menajamkan tatapan matanya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata singkat, hingga kemudian setitik cahaya muncul, membesar dan semakin membesar dan berpusat pada sapphirnya, bercahaya redup layaknya portal kaca yang bisa menelan siapapun ke dunia lain. Mempesona namun menakutkan, menggambarkan sebuah bintang persegi enam di masing-masing retinanya, saling menjalin kemudian terpatri tanpa cela.

"lepaskan aku"

Makhluk di atasnya berteriak histeris, mengentak-hentak sebelum menggelepar di lantai sambil meraba setiap inci tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Bunyi kerakan tulang dan cakaran menyayat lantai, bergesek terdengar dengan kata ampunan.

"hentikan" teriaknya.

Luhan menyipitkan mata dan teriakan selanjutnya semakin menyayat.

"aku akan memberitahumu" nafasnya terengah putus asa "kumohon"

Senyuman tipis terpatri manis sebelum dia berkedip dan matanya kembali ke warna normal.

Tubuh lemah yang tergeletak di lantai mulai meringis kemudian menangis lagi. Siluetnya tak terlihat seperti gadis, namun perilakunya melambangkan gender itu. melihat dari caranya berperilaku, ada kemungkinan semasa hidupnya arwah gentayangan ini adalah seorang remaja atau salah satu arwah siswi dari sekolah ini.

Tapi, satu-satunya yang paling ingin Luhan ketahui adalah, tubuh siapakah yang sedang menjadi wadah arwah itu.

Posturnya tak asing, namun dia sama sekali tak bisa menebak apapun.

Satu-satunya yang pasti adalah, sosok meringkuk di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pria.

Luhan mendekat dengan pelan, sambil mengucapkan kata manis untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang, bagaimanapun, yang sedang mendengarnya berbicara adalah seorang gadis.

Pelan tapi pasti, sosok itu mulai tenang dan menghentikan tangisnya, bernafas putus-putus dengan arah pandangan hanya berpusat pada pria yang sedang berusaha meraihnya.

Awalnya semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana dan dia hampir menyentuh pundak sosok itu ketika pecahan kaca membelalak ketika sosok yang tadi masih berbaring kesakitan di hadapannya kehilangan kesadaran dan mulai mengabur kemudian melayang pasrah keudara, sedikit cahaya memperlihatkan sebuah asap kelabu yang menggulung-gulung menyelimuti tubuh itu.

Anehnya, asap itu masih terlihat sangat jelas meskipun kini berada pada daerah yang gelap, membentuk bagai awan mendung pertanda badai, bergemuruh dan mengeluarkan suara"I FOUND YOU" seperti sebuah kata dan desahan "CHILD OF SATANIC" yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Menghantarkan rasa panas hingga wajahnya memerah.

Luhan tak mengatakan apapun, rasa terkejut membuatnya tak bisa berfikir.

Sudah sangat lama, lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia mendengar gelar itu di sematkan padanya. Sebuah gelar yang menjadi akar dari semua mimpi buruknya.

Pertemuan itu singkat, namun hari itu, di tempat ini, Luhan menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya tak ada tempat baginya untuk melarikan diri dan bertingkah normal seolah dia adalah manusia biasa pada umumnya, karena sekali lagi, dia telah mendengar nama itu, di sebutkan untuknya dan kemudian menghilang melalui jalan masuknya.

Bisikan itu adalah bisakan yang sangat halus, mendirikan bulu roma namun menusuk layaknya sebuah tantangan perang.

Seolah mendeklarasikan bahwa dia takkan pernah bisa melarikan diri dari kutukan ITU.

"LUHAN"

Teriakan Sehun menggema dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kacamata terpasang dengan apik tepat ketika Sehun berlari cepat ke sisinya. Wajah tampannya basah oleh keringat namun tubuhnya menguarkan bau menyengat lain dan bukannya bau tubuhnya dan Dia terlihat panik.

"ada a—" Tak sempat bagi Luhan untuk mengatakan apapun ketika pria itu tiba-tiba menyambar lengannya kemudian berlari.

Mereka melintasi ruangan yang mulai terang benderang mendekati silau.

Api yang berkobar melalap apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Si jago merah menjilat habis seisi ruangan dan mengejar cepat kemudian melepaskan asap hitam membumbung tinggi yang sebentar lagi pasti mengundang perhatian seisi sekolah.

Di antara kebingungannya tentang dari mana api itu berasal, Luhan Sempat menoleh di ambang pintu, menatap jauh ke seberang ruangan dan menemukan satu eksistansi familiar di balik jendela yang kacanya pecah.

Menatap mereka dalam diam.

Merekam kobaran api yang menyala-nyalah panas di dalam ruangan.

Byun baekhyun?

Luhan yakin dia tak salah, dan dia yakin melihat setitik seringaian tipis di bibir pria itu.

Sangat yakin hingga jantungnnya berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

T

.

.

.

B

.

.

.

C

CHAP 8 up, jasad supir Kim kemana?

Adakah yang ingin bertanya seperti itu, hahaha

Mistery satu belum terpecah dan sekarang mistery lain telah muncul, semoga para reader tak bosan dan pusing dengan alurnya yang berputar-putar, mari kita menjadi detektif bersama-sama.

Sebenarnya, saya sudah menerapkan beberapa clue di chap-chap sebelumnya meskipun tipis karena sejak awal saya memikirkan tentang ff ini saya telah menerapkan satu pelaku dan saya berencana untuk tak merubahnya hingga akhir.

Dan saya merasa terkesan dengan respon kalian yang merasa bahwa misterinya sangat kasih.

Chap depan, horronya akan sedikit berkurang karena dua pemeran utama kita akan di hadapkan dengan berbagai masalah dan ratusan kebingungan juga keraguan.

Untuk reader yang merasa telah menetapkan satu tersangka, sebutkan nama yang mencurigakan dan berikan alasannya. Karena sejujurnya komentar kalian yang menanggapi panjang lebar tentang cerita saya memberi saya beberapa ide pada chap selanjutnya.

Salam cinta dan terima kasihhh!

REVIEW PLEASE


	9. Chapter 9

SAPPHIRE EYED BOY

.

.

.

.

Cast : XI LUHAN, OH SEHUN and other

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Mistery, and Friendship

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Boy x Boy ,typo bertebaran, kalimat tak beraturan dan abal-abal.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Kelabu menutupi langit, membumbung tinggi layaknya tirai gelap yang menutup pertunjukan orkestra yang mengundang seruan-seruan dari ratusan penonton. Bunga api dan percikan air bergulat menunjukkan siapakan yang akan melahap siapa. Seruan siswa siswi tak berhenti hingga Luhan merasa telinganya mendengung, Para remaja itu berteriak ketakutan namun justru berlari mendekat dan menonton layaknya api besar yang sedang berkobar adalah layar proyektor yang sedang menayangkan wajah selebriti favorit mereka.

Ratusan ponsel telah mengunggah gambar maupun video tentang kobaran besar si jago merah ke media sosial dan yakinlah, sekolah mereka akan menjadi berita utama selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Tiga unit mobil pemadam terparkir apik untuk memadamkan api yang hampir merambat melalui pepohonan.

Luhan memandang kekacauan itu dari sudut paling tersembunyi, di balik pepohonan tinggi dan berakar besar, Iris sapphirenya bergulir mengarah pada Oh Sehun, pelaku utama yang menyarankannya—lebih tepatnya memaksa untuk tetap diam di tempat itu, menjadi penonton tanpa suara dan hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan, menyaksikan bagaimana Sehun mengklaim semua kesalahan sebagai perbuatannya.

Dia tak pernah meminta pria itu untuk melindunginya dan dia tak membutuhkan itu, dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang butuh sebuah temeng yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Tetapi Sehun sama sekali tak menghiraukan pendapatnya. Ketika dia bersikeras menolak, satu-satunya kata yang Sehun ucapkan adalah "Masalah ini adalah masalahku, diamlah dan biarkan aku menanganinya, aku bisa punya ratusan cara untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri"

Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, dari kejauhan, Luhan melihat pria itu tersenyum singkat kepadanya sebelum melangkah mengekori guru yang sejak tadi sangat kentara menahan amarah namun tak memiliki keberanian untuk melontarkannya secara terang-terangan.

Luhan menghela nafas, Tatapannya kini beralih pada gedung yang kini tertutupi asap tebal.

Sejak dia melangkah ke dalam gedung itu, sejak dia bertemu pria yang kerasukan tadi, hingga melihat kabut gelap yang membawanya pergi, dia telah mengetahui bahwa masalah yang terjadi di sekitar Sehun bukan lagi hanya tentang pria itu, tapi Juga tentang dirinya.

Seumur hidupnya dia telah banyak melarikan diri, tak ada tempat yang pasti yang bisa dia sebut rumah, sejak dia bisa mengingat hingga kini, banyak tempat yang telah menjadi kenangan namun tak pernah berarti baginya. Hingga kini umurnya telah menginjak usia remaja. Saat ini dia butuh tempat yang bisa dia tinggali lebih lama, dia lelah untuk terus lari, berpindah tempat dan bertemu orang baru yang memperlakukannya kurang lebih sama, pandangan mereka selalu sama, dan kata 'aneh' selalu mengikuti namanya ketika meluncur keluar dari mulut seseorang.

Di tempat ini, dia bertemu Oh Sehun, seseorang yang untuk pertama kalinya memandangnya dengan berbeda, dia bukan hantu maupun arwah yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar terpesona, dia adalah manusia yang memandangnya—untuk pertama kalinya—dengan tatapan seorang teman.

Karena itu, dia telah memutuskan akan tinggal, di tempat ini, dia akan memulai semuanya dari awal, dia akan bertahan dan berhenti untuk lari, bahkan jika suatu hari satu-satunya makhluk yang memberinya alasan untuk tinggal mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama dengan orang lain setelah fakta tentang dirinya terekspos, dia akan menjadikan kenangan sebagai alasan dia tinggal di sini, di kota ini.

Dia masih memusatkan tatapannya pada kerumunan dan nyala api yang mulai memadam ketika suara gebukan yang tersusul ringisan pelan mengejutkannya.

Ketika menoleh dan menemukan satu remaja berseragam sama dengannya sedang tersungkur, Pandangannya seketika mendingin "Well Byun baekhyun-ssi, aku berniat menemuimu setelah ini, namun siapa sangka bahwa kau akan mengunjungiku lebih dulu"

Ini seperti berkah setelah musibah, Byun Baekhyun datang menghampirinya tanpa dia berusaha sedikitpun, pria itu berpenampilan sangat acakan. Wajahnya kusut dengan pakaian kotor dan menguarkan aroma menyengat.

Seketika seringaian tipis menghiasi bibir si mata sapphire. Melihat dari situasinya, sepertinya tak seorangpun yang telah melihat keberadaan pria ini.

"bukan aku" baekhyun berkata pelan "aku tidak melakukannya" sambungnya, masih dengan nafas yang putus-putus.

Luhan merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk pada akar pohon yang mencuat di hadapan pria yang tersungkur. Sekilas, dia melirik jauh ke arah kerumunan, berharap tak satupun yang sedang menatapa ke arah mereka.

"apa?" Luhan menampakkan tatapan datar tanpa rasa kasihan "apa yang tidak kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan air muka pucat "g-gedung itu, aku tidak melakukan apapun, tiba-tiba saja ada api di mana-mana dan—dan sesuatu yang basah di tanganku dan hitam...asap yang hitam"

Perkataannya random dan tak beraturan, tapi Luhan tak punya waktu untuk memberi rasa kasihan. Setidaknya dia harus menemukan satu pentunjuk dari pria ini.

"dengan bau tubuh dan gerak-gerikmu saat ini, takkan ada yang percaya dengan penyangkalanmu saat ini"

"aku tau" baekhyun mulai terisak, sambil memandangi telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat bercampur bensin dan beberapa noda tanah.

"baekhyun-ah, kau yakin kau tak melakukannya?"

Pria yang masih duduk di atas tanah mendongak dan mengangguk pelan dengan harapan besar bahwa pria yang sedang bersamanya saat ini percaya.

Alih-alih menenangkan, Luhan lebih memilih menajamkan tatapan "kau yakin?" kali ini suaranya lebih berat dan menekan. Meminta suatu kejujuran yang pasti "kau sebaiknya mengatakan yang sebenarnya sebelum aku memanggil orang-orang kemari" dia sama sekali tak melunak meski tatapan ketakutan baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca cukup menyayat hati "kau tahu, Oh sehun saat ini sedang menanggung semua kesalahan yang sama sekali bukan perbuatannya dan aku tak cukup dekat denganmu untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau juga berada di lokasi kejadian dalam keadaan yang—

"kurasa memang akulah yang melakukannya"memejamkan mata dan memekik pelan, baekhyun menatap sekilas pada telapak tangannya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah korek kayu dari saku seragamnya "itu benar, dilihat dari sisi manapun, sudah pasti akulah yang membakar gedungnya" dengan bibir bergetar di letakkannya benda itu di hadapan Luhan "itu benar, sudah pasti akulah yang melakukannya"

"mengapa kau terdengar tidak yakin"

Baekhyun melebarkan rongga mata"sebenarnya apa maumu" bernada suara tinggi "kau ingin aku mengakuinya dan aku melakukannya" pria itu berdesis marah dengan suara masih bergetar "dan kau bahkan masih meragukan jawabanku"

Luhan terkekeh tanpa suara "aku tidak memintamu untuk mengaku sebagai yang menghanguskan gedung itu, aku hanya meminta kau untuk mengatakan kebenarannya"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, kemudian mendongak dengan tatapan yang sekejab mata berubah menjadi pengharapan yang tinggi pada lawan bicaranya. Luhan tak memberi emosi pada wajahnya, namun entah bagaimana Baekhyun merasa pria itu sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya.

"aku tidak tau" sahutnya pelan "aku tidak ingat apapun sampai gedung itu mulai meledak" kebingungan besar jelas tergambar di matanya "ini seperti mimpi tapi aku tau ini nyata" tersenyum dan menghela nafas di saat yang sama "aku pasti sudah gila" bisiknya.

Helaan nafas pelan terdengar dari Luhan—ataukah sebuah helaan nafas lega!

"baekhyun-ssi, apa kau tahu warna mataku?"

Baekhyun mengeryit, kebingungan bercampur rasa kesal tergambar kembali di kedua maniknya "apa kau sedang bercanda? Karena aku yakin saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan itu" demi tuhan, percakapan mereka baru berlangsung beberapa menit dan baekhyun telah menghiasi wajahnya dengan berbagai ekspresi berubah-ubah dalam beberapa detik. Bukan hal aneh jika pria berkacamata itu di panggil si aneh.

"aku hanya menanyakan warna mataku"

"apa itu sangat penting?" pria bereyeliner itu mendongak namun tak menatap pada kelereng di balik kacamata pria di hadapannya "kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di depan cermin"

"hanya melihat dan memberitahuku warna yang kau lihat apakah sangat sulit?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian menghela nafas, menatap singkat pada pria di hadapannya dan menghela nafas lagi "kurasa semua orang juga tahu bahwa..." melirik singkat "matamu berwarna bi-biru sapp—

"kau yakin?" memotong perkataan pria satunya, Luhan melepas kacamatanya dan bergerak mendekat, meraih wajah baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Saat itu, bekhyun memiliki tekad kuat untuk menghindar namun tubuhnya tak bergerak, seperti sebuah kawat tak kasat mata yang menariknya, mengontrolnya untuk menatap mata itu, mata yang bermanik indah bak permata silau berwarna sapphire—dia mengeryit—baekhyun yakin dia melihat pendar keemasan dan...juga hijau dan merah.

"bagaiamana bisa" kali ini baekhyun yang bergerak lebih dekat, menangkup rapat wajah Luhan dan menatapnya lekat, menyelam jauh menelusuri warna misterius yang menari di mata pria itu "kau menggunakan lensa kontak yang aneh" katanya kemudian menjauh.

Luhan menggeleng sekali "aku tak memakai benda semacam itu"

"berhenti mempermainkanku" baekhyun melontarkan kata keraguan namun matanya melirik gelisah dan juga takut "mustahil seseorang bisa memiliki mata seperti itu"

"biru sapphire atau emas, warna apa yang kau lihat?"

baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke samping "dua-duanya, dan juga merah dan hijau, berpendar silih berganti"

angin berhembus pelan, membebaskan anak rambut yang terselip, menghantar bau hangus sisa kebakaran besar yang baru saja terjadi.

"hanya jawaban itu yang ku perlukan" kali ini senyuman Luhan mekar.

"huuhh" baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa pria itu terlihat girang setelah mendengar jawabannya, dan lebih tak mengerti mengapa Luhan menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu, membawanya berkelok di antara pepohonan, kemudian masuk ke koridor yang sepi dan berakhir di depan kamar mandi. Dibandingkan seseorang yang ingin membongkar kebenaran tentang si pembakar gudang, Luhan lebih terlihat seperti sekutu yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya.

"mandilah sebersih mungkin, aku akan membawakan seragam lain"

"tapi—

"lakukan secepatnya sebelum yang lainnya kembali" katanya kemudian berbalik untuk pergi.

"mengapa kau melakukan ini, bukankah kau seharusnya membantu Sehun dan melaporkanku"

Luhan berbalik setelah beberapa langkah, senyum menghiasi wajahnya—sebuah senyuman paling manis yang pernah baekhyun lihat, yang tak pernah dia sangka akan terpatri di wajah seorang Xi Luhan yang selalu terlihat gloomy—ketika ia berkata "aku tidak perlu membatunya untuk suatu hal yang bisa dia tangani sendiri, sebaliknya, saat ini aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya dari hal yang tak bisa dia atasi sendiri dan ku harap sebagai balasan karena aku menyelamatkamu hari ini, tolong rahasiakan tentang percakapan kita dan juga rahasiakan tentang keberadaanmu di gedung itu"

Ketika pria beriris sapphire itu menghilang dari tatapannya, baekhyun mengembuskan nafas lega dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kini dia mengerti mengapa Oh Sehun begitu tertarik kepadanya. Xi Luhan, pria aneh yang selalu sendirian itu adalah seseorang yang akan mempercayaimu bahkan jika seluruh makhluk di dunia mengataimu pembual, dia takkan termakan perkataan orang lain. Begitupun sebaliknya, dia juga akan menjadi satu-satunya yang menatapmu curiga bahkan jika kau adalah manusia yang paling suci. Kunci untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya adalah _absolutly and only if youre innocent_.

.

.

.

.

Koridor masih sangat sepi, terlihat dari jumlah asap yang membumbung menutup langit, Luhan bisa mengetahui bahwa api telah padam, dan dia yakin sebentar lagi penghuni sekolah akan mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi sekolah. Karena itu, dia perlu untuk cepat menyerahkan seragam ke baekhyun sebelum mereka semua kembali.

Dengan setengah berlari, dia mengencankan pegangan pada tas berisi seragam yang baru saja dia ambil dari loker. Semenjak dia mulai mengalami pembulian, Luhan memang sengaja membawa seragam cadangan untuk berjaga jika mereka menyerang pakaiannya, beruntunglah karena posturnya dan baekhyun tak begitu jauh berbeda.

Ahh, berbicara soal baekhyun, pria itu adalah tangkapan besar, sebelumnya dia telah curiga bahwa semua pelaku yang tak mengingat apapun sebelum kejadian itu terasa janggal, dia tak pernah yakin bahwa mereka terperdaya oleh ahli hipnotis, bahkan jika pihak medis mengatakan seperti itu.

Dia telah melihat tatapan Boa padanya, sebuah tatapan yang sama persis dengan baekhyun, tatapan takjub, bingung bercampur ketakutan akan warna matanya.

Lupakah Luhan menjelaskan bahwa di memiliki lebih dari satu warna pada matanya yang berubah tergantung dari siapa yang melihatnya. Manusia normal hanya melihat warna biru sapphire yang misterius, hijau yang menyejukaan untuk arwah yang normal, merah yang panas untuk arwah dengan niat jahat dan keemasan yang elegan untuk 'MEREKA'.

Dan baekhyun melihat semua warnah meski hanya berpendar berganti, kondisi itu menyatakan bahwa manusia itu baru saja berada dalam possesif arwah dan seperti kue yang masih panas, seperti asap yang apinya baru padam, energi arwah itu masih berada dan tersisa di dalam tubuh baekhyun yang mana menyebabkan pria itu bisa melihat berbagai warna dalam matanya.

Terkadang, mereka yang memiliki sisa energi negatif maupun positif dari arwah, rentan melihat makhluk halus secara singkat ataupun sekilas. Karena itu, dia perlu un—

ughhhhhhh

Luhan merasakan nyeri pada jidatnya yang baru saja menabrak seseorang dan dia rasa itu mungkin di daerah tulang, karena, sungguh dia merasa itu cukup menyengat.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" itu adalah Kai dan Chanyeol, berjalan berdampingan dan terlihat buru-buru. Luhan mengangguk dan menjawab dengan pelan beserta anggukan, sekilas dia melihat tatapan lega Kai dan juga—Chanyeol menampakkan wajah khawatir.

Sejenak, pria yang lebih tinggi dari Kai itu menatap intens—ujung kaki hingga kepala—pada Luhan sebelum mengalihkan tatapan kembali ke tempat lain.

"kami mencari kalian sejak tadi, kau dan baekhyun tak terlihat di kerumunan" Kai menghela nafas untuk yang ketiga kalinya "kupikir kau bersama Sehun, astaga aku sangat cemas" dan menghela nafas lagi.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, cukup menyenangkan sebenarnya, mendengar seseorang khawatir padamu.

"aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih"

"uhhhhhhh" Kai tersenyum lebar "ini adalah pertama kalinya kau berbicara padaku dengan suara normal" dia menoleh pada pria di belakangnya "kau mendengarnya kan" dan tersenyum lebar sekali lagi.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak "kau melihat Baekhyun?" tatapan itu kembali. Dan Luhan bergidik. di antara sahabat Sehun, mungkin Chanyeol lah yang sangat tak menyukainya, hingga mendekati benci. Tao mungkin menghalangi Sehun untuk dekat dengannya karena ketakutan, namun Chanyeol hanya menatap dengan tajam dan diam dan singkat tanpa mencoba untuk menyuarakan ketidak setujuan, itu seperti dia hanya tak menyukainya di Luar fakta bahwa Luhan bergaul dengan sahabat baiknya.

Luhan menelan Ludah dan menggeleng. Sungguh, ini bukanlah rasa takut, Luhan hanya merasa tak nyaman.

"heii, jangan menatapnya seperti itu, Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak sekelas, mereka bahkan hampir tak pernah saling menegur, bukankah wajar jika dia tak tau" Kai berkacak pinggang "bukankah kau yang seharusnya tau dia di mana, mengingat kau terus mengikutinya seperti anak ayam pada induknya" yeahhhh playboy sekolah ini memang tak tau kapan untuk melontarkan candaan. Bersyukurlah bahwa yang sedang dia cemooh adalah dia yang telah peka dan bisa menahan diri untuk tak melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah tampannya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut frustasi "dia bertingkah aneh hari ini dan menghilang begitu saja dari kelasnya setelah bel berbunyi"

Kai membulatkan mulut.

Di sisi lain, Luhan menatap keduanya sembunyi-sembunyi dari balik kacamatanya, berdoa seribu kali agar kedua pria ini cepat menyingkir dan membiarkannya lewat untuk menemui Baekhyun. Pria itu pasti sedang menunggunya.

Luhan tersentak ketika Kai tiba-tiba saja mengalungkan sebelah lengan di pundaknya "aku sudah menemukan Luhan, sebaiknya pergi sana dan cari pria kutu bukumu, aku lelah untuk berjalan dan tak berniat membantu"

Luhan melangkah selangkah dan menjatuhkan rangkulan Kai dengan sangat halus dan sedikit senyuman dia berkata "mengapa tak mencoba mencarinya di perpustakaan, aku sering melihatnya membaca di sana"

Tatapan itu lagi "aku tau" kata Chanyeol sebelum melangkah melaluinya dan Kai. Dia sempat memberikan lirikan tajam ketika menggesek pundak Luhan dan saat itulah Dia menemukan kejanggalan.

Pria itu, Park chanyeol memiliki bau yang sama dengan yang di miliki Baekhyun, meskipun sangat tipis.

"apa-apaan dia" kai mencibir " kau kan hanya menco—

Luhan tidak lagi menghiraukan yang di katakan Kai selanjutnya, selain aroma, noda di lantai juga menarik perhatiannya. Setitik cairan kental berwarna merah dan noda hitam mewarnai lantai, basah dan masih terlihat segar.

"apa itu darah" Kai sepertinya menyadari fokusnya ke noda itu, dia mendekat dan melihatnya lebih seksama. Noda itu bukan satu-satunya, mereka berbaris memanjang, berupa titik-titik kecil yang mengikuti langkah seorang pria yang baru saja pergi.

Chanyeol masih terlihat, punggung lebarnya memunggungi mereka dan Luhan melihatnya, noda arang berwarna hitam berbekas dari sol sepatunya, darah menetes dari lengannya yang juga bernodakan hitam.

"ehhhhh, Chanyeol sedang terluka, aku tidak menyadarinya" Kai bergumam, dia menoleh pada Luhan yang masih diam "kurasa itu hanya luka kecil, apa kau khawatir?" sebuah pukulan ringan Kai layangkan sebelum dia beranjak pergi "aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan"

"apa kau terus bersama Chanyeol ketika mencariku?" Luhan mendongak, binar matanya di penuhi keingintahuan.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Luhan mengajaknya berbicara terlebih dahulu, dan membuatnya gugup dan dia lupa soal membawa temannya ke ruang kesehatan dalam sekejap "tidak, aku bertemu dengannya di koridor"

Luhan kembali menatap ke lantai dan melamun.

"ada apa?"

Pria yang lebih pendek menggeleng "aku hanya penasaran dari mana dia mendapatkan noda arang dan luka bakar itu"

"luka bakar?" pria satunya terkejut "dia punya luka seperti itu"

"telapak tangan sebelah kiri, bukan luka yang besar"

"dia pasti mencari baekhyun sampai ke dalam gedung" Kai memberi postur seolah menganalisa kemudian menggeleng. "tapi itu tidak mungkin, tempat itu sudah di jaga ketat sebelum semua siswa berdatangan, dia tak mungkin bisa masuk tanpa di cegah orang"

Dan Luhan berada di sana hingga api hampir padam dan dia sama sekali tak melihat adanya kerusuhan karena seseorang mencoba menerobos.

Luhan tak ingin menyimpulkan tanpa ada bukti, namun satu-satunya hal masuk akal yang ada di kepalanya tentang dari mana asal luka Chanyeol adalah bahwa dia berada di dalam gedung ketika tempat itu terbakar.

"terkadang anak itu susah di mengerti, dia bahkan tak mengatakan bahwa gedung itu di sana walaupun kurasa tempat itu adalah tempat rahasianya"

Luhan merasa sesuatu menyengat telinganya, ketika kata terakhir Kai masuk dan tercerna di otaknya "dia tau tentang keberadaan gedung itu?"

Kai mengendikkan bahu "aku hanya merasa dia tau. Bagaimanapun dia kerap kali keluar dari hutan belakang sekolah, tak ada yang tau dia kemana, bahkan jika kami mencoba bertanya dia takkan menjawab apapun, dan ohhhhh jangan coba-coba mengikutinya, dia menjadi sangat menyeramkan jika marah" Kai berbisik dengan suara di buat-buat seolah dia ketakutan namun matanya berbinar jenaka dan Dia terkekeh!

Luhan mengeryit. pria ini, apakah dia sedang bercanda!

"berhenti melakukan itu" Kai mencolek gelombang kulit di jidat Luhan dan kembali terkekeh "kau bisa cepat berkeriput"

Luhan merengut kesal "apa kau hanya bercanda soal perkataanmu yang tadi"

"uhhhh aku serius"

"tapi kau terlihat bercanda"

"itu karena kau menanggapi setiap perkataanku terlalu serius" uhhhhhh apakah itu artinya kalimat tadi adalah candaan. "jangan mencurigai temanku seperti itu, dia tidak mungkin membakar tempat kesayangannya sendiri bukan" nahhhh dan sekarang pria itu berkata seolah perkataannya adalah kebenaran.

Aaaaarrgggghhhhhhh, bisakah dia bertingkah memalukan sekarang. ingatkan dia untuk menandai nama si playboy ini sebagai seseorang yang tak bisa diajak berdiskusi dengan serius.

Selagi Luhan sibuk dengan kegiatan meredakan rasa amarah dan menahan diri untuk tak memukul kepala pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ini dengan tas, Kai justru berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menerjang rusa imut yang sedang kesal ini.

Astaga dia sangat manis.

"minggir" Luhan berusaha keras agar suaranya tak terdengar kasar meskipun perkataannya sendiri sekasar kerikil.

Kai melepas tawa ketika pria yang lebih pendek melenggang pergi dan Luhan tak sudi untuk menoleh, meski dia mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya beberapa kali, lengkap dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"aku serius dengan semua perkataanku tadi" ketika kata itu terlontar, barulah Luhan menghentikan langkah dan spontan berbalik. Kai tersenyum cerah dan berkata "aku bukan tipe pemikir yang cerdas, tapi aku pasti akan memberitahumu semua yang aku tau jika kau bertanya, karena itu, tak satupun perkataanku yang tadi adalah kebohongan" dia mengedipkan mata sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh searah dengan tempat Chanyeol menghilang.

Luhan tetap berdiri di sana hingga punggung Kai menghilang dari pandangannya, Kai adalah manusia kedua setelah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan layak, jika saja pria itu tak menyerangnya di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah, dia pasti telah beteman dengannya lebih dulu dari pada Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, mungkin dia harus lebih sering menyapa pria bermarga Kim itu dan berhenti merasa tak nyaman di dekatnya.

Sekali lagi, helaan nafas terlepas dari belahan bibirnya sebelum senyuman tipis terpatri "dia orang yang aneh"

Koridor kembali lenggang setelah kepergian mereka, sunyi mendominasi ketika hawa misterius membumbung tinggi, menyeret angin dan dedaunan menyapu debu dari lantai yang bersih tanpa noda.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Adakah dari kalian yang menemukan kejanggalan?

Tell me!


End file.
